Pieles
by Son EmiliaMalfoy's
Summary: Nadie sabe a lo que se enfrentan en realidad. Se rompen los corazones, se desperdician lágrimas, se grita, se hacen cosas malas y cosas buenas. Se aman, se odian, se duelen y se pierden. Y lo único real es que sólo la piel es lo que cubre nuestros verdaderos rostros. *Universo Alterno*
1. Prefacio

_Hola, pues... Bueno, soy nueva en la página. En realidad, nueva no soy, pero jamás había escrito y subido algo a esta página, por lo tanto, este es mi primer fic y estoy bastante orgullosa de esto. _

_Esta historia está basada en la serie Inglesa "skins", sin embargo, sólo está basado en esta serie, ya que, habrán algunas cosillas que cambiaré. Bueno... Espero no molestarlos más acá arriba y los dejaré leer. _

_¡Disfruten! _

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, ni personajes, ni trama. Los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la trama es de la serie Inglesa Skins, aunque tiene bastante de mi cosecha. _

_Pieles__._

* * *

_"A veces, sólo a veces, lo único que se quiere en el mundo es la soledad, pero está nunca será tu mejor compañera" _

* * *

**_Prefacio. _**

* * *

Los ojos grises de Scorpius Malfoy se pegaron en los castaños y agotados de Hermione —antes Granger —Weasley. Fue casi una batalla de miradas, el que pestañaba perdía... Y Scorpius sabía que si pestañaba sería mucho lo que perdería.

Los minutos avanzaban y ninguno de los dos habría la boca para decir algo. El joven Malfoy no pudo aguantarlo y bajó su mirada hacía sus pies, sintiendo como aquel nudo que tenía en medio de su pecho crecía, casi impidiéndole respirar bien.

— Realmente la amo —Decretó, elevando nuevamente la mirada, conectándola otra vez con la madre de la chica.

Hermione lo miró con intensidad mientras soltaba un leve suspiro.

— Lo sé —Aceptó—. Pero tú no puedes contra esto, no solo... Tampoco yo puedo con esto, ni Ronald, ni Hugo... Ni todos los Weasly's podríamos con _esto_. Ella necesita ayuda, ayuda externa, ayuda de expertos.

Scorpius hizo un mohín con los labios que no pasó desapercibido por la mujer.

— Ellos sólo terminarán hundiéndola, señora, entienda...

La castaña negó rápidamente con la cabeza, chasqueó la lengua y corrió su vista hacía la escalera, mirando casi un punto muerto.

— Ella ya está hundida, Scorpius.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del muchacho. Dentro de su pecho aquel nudo creció y palpitó dolorosamente.

— ¡Ella estaba sola! —Gritó, sin poder frenarlo. Se levantó del asiento y caminó de un lado hacía el otro, negando ligeramente con su cabeza—, a nadie le importaba, ¡a nadie! ¿Cómo es, entonces, que usted sabe que nosotros no podremos sacarla de lo que sea que tenga? —Preguntó, desesperado.

Hermione abrió su boca, sin embargo, apenas pudo articular una vocal cuando la voz de Hugo la cortó.

— Rose, vamos, abre la puerta...

Scorpius miró fugazmente a la mujer de apellido Weasley y cuando ella se levantó de su asiento él reaccionó.

De un par de saltos subió las escaleras y llegó al baño en donde Hugo golpeaba con fuerzas.

— No quiere abrir... —Soltó el pelirrojo hijo de Ronald.

Scorpius no lo dejó decir más, levantó el pie y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta del baño. Una, dos, tres veces... A la cuarta esta se abrió.

— ¡Rose! —Gritó el muchacho con la voz quebrada.

Corrió hacía ella, quien, tirada en el suelo apretaba con fuerzas el frasco de pastillas que la llevaban a paso lento de lo que sería su fin.

— ¡Llamen a urgencias!, ¡que alguien nos ayude! —Chilló nuevamente el rubio, abrazando el cuerpo de Rose contra el suyo, dejando que el aroma dulzón de su cabello rizado entrase por sus fosas nasales quizás por última vez.

* * *

_Bueno pues... Es algo corto, pero sólo es el comienzo. Les aclaro que este es un "prefacio", lo que quiere decir es que el próximo capítulo no será la continuación de esto, cuando lo suba, pues, lo entenderán, espero de corazón que este fic tenga una buena recibida, ya que, supongo que si no tiene buena recepción sería una perdida de tiempo seguir escribiéndolo. O, también, casi lo olvido, los capítulos no serán así de cortos todos, este al ser el comienzo, será así de pequeño, pero los otros supongo que me quedarán más largos y como dice el Summary es un universo alterno._

_Además, también habrán más parejas como Lily/Lorcan, personajes Ooc, etc..._

_Como sea, espero y les guste y poder subir luego la continuación. _

_¡Dejen sus Review's!_

_¡Saludos! _


	2. Capítulo I

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y el drama —medianamente— es de la serie Inglesa Skins. _

* * *

**Capítulo I.**

* * *

Si había algo que Lily Luna Potter amaba, era el primer día de clases.

Podía sonar ridículo y al parecer lo era, según su hermano James, sin embargo, a ella le fascinaba. Le encantaba en verdad. El aroma a lápices nuevos, a libros nuevos... ¿Y para qué mentirse a si misma? Los chicos.

Y este año era especial, sobre todo para la menor de los Potter, ya que, sería su primer año en la secundaria.

¡Maravilloso!, realmente maravilloso.

Se había levantado más temprano de lo usual, se había bañado y enjabonado más de dos veces su perfecto cabello rojo y liso, se había vestido con la mejor ropa que tenía, se había maquillado de una manera sobria y simple, y había bajado a desayunar algo natural y equilibrado.

Ese día era especial, más especial incluso de lo que ella había pensado.

No entraría sola a su primer día de secundaria, no estaría sola y aquello era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

¿Qué mejor compañía tendría ella que no fuese Hugo Weasley?

¡Pues nadie!

Porque sí, su queridísimo primo Hugo Weasley había vuelto a Londres y había vuelto para quedarse, no había nada mejor que eso.

Después de tanto tiempo lejos de su primo preferido, ahora lo tendría a su lado y lo tendría por los años que pasaran en la secundaria. Nada podía ser mejor... Nada.

* * *

— Buena hora de llegada, ¿eh? —Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Elioth Nott mientras este aspiraba el humo de un cigarrillo.

Scorpius Malfoy sonrió torcidamente mientras caminaba sin prisa hacía donde se encontraba su amigo, estiró los brazos y elevó ambas cejas.

— No me ves hace dos meses y lo único que dirás es eso, ¿no? ¡Vaya amigo que me gasto! —Ironizó Malfoy sin borrar aquella sonrisa altiva de su rostro. Nott rodó los ojos mientras nuevamente aspiraba el humo de su cigarrillo.

— ¿Hay que entrar ya a clases? —Preguntó Scorpius mientras se sentaba en la vereda junto con el muchacho de tez blanca y cabello oscuro.

Nott negó con su cabeza ligeramente mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

— Creo que nos quedan unos diez minutos... Nos alcanza para beber algo bueno antes de entrar a esta aburrida escuela —Sugirió el chico de ojos azules.

Scorpius torció el gesto.

— ¿Beber algo bueno? No me vas a decir que quieres ir a una tienda por una cerveza —Dijo el rubio mientras miraba al pelinegro, este bufó.

— Claro que no, no alcanzamos a ir a comprar —Aseguró el chico—, pero... —Metió su mano en su chaqueta para sacar una pequeña botella de vidrio con un liquido blanco dentro.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

— No puedo creer que traigas eso a clase —Susurró el muchacho mientras le quitaba de la mano el cigarrillo a Nott para meterselo a la boca.

— Hay que estar siempre preparado, querido Scorpius.

Malfoy prefirió no rebatirle, de todos modos, él bien sabía cómo era Nott y nada podía hacer para rebatirle.

Guió sus ojos hacía el frente mientras aspiraba la nicotina del cigarrillo. Estudiantes caminaban hacía la institución con diferentes rostros, le apareció a Malfoy ver más de un rostro conocido, sin embargo, siquiera les prestó atención. Su vista se pegó en una silueta femenina que caminaba hacía la escuela con pasos determinados y con una sonrisa instalada en su rostro.

— Mira quien viene ahí —Susurró Malfoy a Nott mientras este bebía cortitos de la botella.

El pelinegro de ojos azules pegó sus ojos en la silueta que mostraba Malfoy.

— Dominique Weasley... —Habló Nott con una sonrisa implantada en su rostro, rió suavemente—. La perfecta Weasley.

— ¿Creen que este año entren más Weasley's a la escuela? —Preguntó una voz detrás de ambos jóvenes.

— Joder Cris, me haz asustado —Se quejó Malfoy mientras volvía a meterse el cigarro en la boca.

— ¿Cuándo aprenderás a no aparecerte así, Goyle? —Preguntó Nott mientras volvía a pegar sus ojos azules en la silueta femenina de Dominique.

— Lo siento, chicos —Susurró el muchacho de contextura gruesa mientras se sentaba a un lado de Malfoy en la acera—. Ahora... ¿Creen que entren más Weasley's este año? —Volvió a preguntar.

Nott pegó sus ojos en los castaños del muchacho y sonrió con diversión, mientras Scorpius sonreía levemente.

— Mejor preguntar si entrará otra Weasley este año —Marcó la palabra "otra"—. Según oí, sé que entrará la menor de los Potter, pero Potter mayor no dejará que nadie se acerque a su "pequeña" hermana —respondió Scorpius.

— ¿A quién le importa lo que dice Potter? —Perseveró Nott —, él no deja que nadie se acerque a ninguna de sus primas pero, ¿y?, si total, Dominique ya ha sido utilizada por este bombón.

Scorpius rodó —por segunda vez en minutos —los ojos.

— No sé cómo fue capaz ella de caer en tu juego —Reconoció el rubio. Nott lo miró con una pizca de ofensa en sus ojos.

— Con un par de copas encima, ¿quién se resistiría a esto? **—**Habló con sorna el moreno. Malfoy y Goyle soltaron sendas carcajadas que contagiaron a Nott, quien también terminó riendo junto con sus amigos.

— Creo que ya es hora de entrar —Susurró Goyle con desgano, los otros dos amigos asintieron y se levantaron del lugar para al fin entrar a clases.

* * *

Si había algo que odiaba más que a su hermano Lorcan era que lo confundieran con él.

Lorcan, el chico perfecto. El sueño de toda chica, Lorcan, el más inteligente, Lorcan el más talentoso. Lorcan, esto, Lorcan esto otro, Lorcan aquí, Lorcan allá. ¿Por qué no eres como Lorcan, Lyssander?

Estaba aburrido de ese nombre, aburrido totalmente... Y ahora llegaba el maestro que ya los conocía del año anterior y los volvía a confundir.

— Soy Lyssander... L-y-s-s-a-n-d-e-r —Deletreó cada letra de su nombre con la mandíbula tensa. ¿Cómo era que no notaban la diferencia entre él y su hermano? Lorcan tenía un pequeño lunar en la pera que lo diferenciaba, además, él tenía el pelo más largo que su hermano.

— Lo siento, jovencito, pero no es mi culpa que sean tan iguales... —Se quejó el profesor con el cejo fruncido, como si lo hubiesen ofendido en lo más profundo de su corazón.

El rubio suspiró, nada podía hacer contra eso, lo mejor era callar y bajar la cabeza.

Era casi por eso mismo que Lyssander casi pasaba desapercibido por las personas, a Lorcan nunca lo confundían con Lyssander, porque siempre a quien buscaban era a él... Lyssander era diferente y nadie lo veía, ¿por qué?, pues fácil, porque él prefería pasar desapercibido por las personas, así eran menos los problemas. O eso creía.

— _Pst, _Lyssander, _pst —_Lorcan de nuevo... _  
_

— ¿Qué quieres, Lorcan? —Preguntó su hermano gemelo sin quitar los ojos del maestro que concentrado seguía pasando la lista de su clase.

— Me preguntaba si puedes hacer el favor de decirle a mamá que llegaré tarde hoy —Susurró con una sonrisa altiva en su pálido rostro.

Los ojos azules de Lyssander se pegaron en el rostro tan parecido de su hermano, frunció el cejo y torció los labios en una mueca de disconformidad.

— ¿Estás jodiéndome? —Preguntó el rubio.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? —Cuestionó Lorcan haciendo un mohín de asco con sus labios.

Lyssander suspiró.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? La llamas o algo...

Lorcan suspiró y bajó su cabeza, como si se rindiera ante lo poco que Lyssander conocía de "mundo".

— ¿No es obvio? —Preguntó luego de unos segundos—, si le digo yo me dirá que no, pero si le dices tú te dirá a ti que no.

Lyssander abrió su boca completamente asombrado.

— Eso no tiene ninguna lógica, Lorcan —Aseguró el gemelo de cabello más largo.

— ¿Qué no? —Preguntó—, si me dice que no a mí estaría desobedeciéndola, además, a ti no te dirá nada porque es a mí a quien debería de retar y no podrá retarme tanto porque diré que le avisé contigo, ¿lo captas? —Lorcan sonrió triunfante, como si todo lo dicho tuviera alguna conexión lógica que Lyssander no alcanzaba a entender.

— Pues no —Cortó el rubio.

Lorcan bufó.

— Que te jodan —Masculló para luego elevar su mano y golpear en la nuca al chico.

Lyssander apretó sus puños y se levantó de la silla para mirar desafiante a su hermano gemelo, este sonrió casi triunfalmente.

— Que te jodan a ti, idiota —Soltó el rubio con furia.

Error.

— ¿Qué pasa, señor Lyssander? —Preguntó el maestro mirándolo con molestia—, creo que debería salir de la sala para tomar aire y poder relajarse.

— Lo lamento, profesor... —Susurró el rubio sintiendo como un calor sofocante subía a su rostro y se implantaba en sus mejillas.

— Salga de la sala... —Fuerte y claro, Lyssander no necesitó de más humillación para tomar su bolso y salir rápidamente de la sala. Que te echen de clases el primer día no es algo de lo que estaría orgulloso de contar.

Estaba equivocado, intentar pasar desapercibido siendo hermano de Lorcan no estaba permitido.

* * *

James Potter sabía que él era uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela.

Claro, lo pensaba él y muchas féminas de la institución.

Ir ya en el penúltimo grado de la escuela lo volvía alguien aún más codiciado para las chicas. Sin embargo, aunque antes no podía decir lo mismo, todo eso no le importaba.

Era feliz.

Y no porque era uno de los chicos más popular de la escuela o uno de los más guapos, si no porque estaba con la chica con la que siempre había soñado.

Annie Wood.

Para él, la chica más hermosa de la institución.

Cabello largo, ligeramente liso y de un hermoso color rojizo, ojos grandes y verdes que lo encandilaban cada vez que la miraba fijamente, labios y nariz que se le acoplaban de manera perfecta en su perfecto rostro... Vaya, si alguno de sus amigos lo oyeran se reirían y burlarían de él hasta más allá de decir "basta", pero era así como pensaba.

Estaba enamorado, enamoradísimo de verdad. Y había jurado nunca estarlo, pero esa chiquilla lo había atrapado a tal punto que en lo único que pensaba todo el día era en ella, en su aroma, en su sonrisa...

Suspiró.

Qué idiota era.

Pero un idiota feliz.

Giró sus ojos café hacia la derecha, donde se encontró con su novia.

Sonrió y se encaminó hacía ella.

— ¿Qué tal todo? —Preguntó al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de ella y juntaba sus labios en un suave y tierno beso.

— Todo bien, ¿y tú? —Preguntó Annie con una sonrisa en sus labios que hizo saltar al corazón del moreno.

James asintió.

Todo estaba bien y siempre lo estaría, claro, si estaba junto a ella.

* * *

Tomó la mano de su prima con cierto nerviosismo.

Él no era como Rose, él era más de piel, más demostrativo, aunque quisiese y cuanto intentase no podía ser igual a su hermana.

Lily pegó sus ojos castaños en los azules de su primo, sonrió y dio un leve apretón a su mano.

— ¿Estás listo? —Preguntó.

Hugo asintió. Siempre había sido un chico especial, nervioso, aunque intentaba disimularlo, era completamente tímido y llegar a un nuevo país, a una nueva ciudad y a una nueva escuela no era algo que le agradase del todo.

Sin embargo, no estaba solo completamente.

— Sí lo estoy —Aseguró el pelirrojo hijo de ron.

Lily sonrió con suavidad y miró hacía el frente, en donde las puertas de la secundaria se abrían para hacerles paso.

— Será divertido, a qué sí.

Hugo asintió sin mirarla, estaba hipnotizado por las grandes puertas abiertas frente de ellos.

— Eso espero —Susurró el chico con un revoltijo en su estómago que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

— ¿Y Rose? —Preguntó la chica, intentando dispersar el tenso aire que se había instalado entre ambos.

— Ella salió antes que yo de la casa —Respondió sin siquiera prestar real atención a la pregunta.

— Vamos, mejor entremos que ya debemos de estar en el campus para la "bienvenida" —Comentó Lily.

Hugo asintió, para luego avanzar ambos hacía la escuela.

Los pasillos, las escaleras, los salones, todo era tan diferente a cómo era antes, sin embargo, tenía un cierto ambiente cómodo que los hacía sentirse como en casa.

* * *

Si había algo que Scorpius odiaba más que estar en una reunión con su padre y sus clientes era estar ahí sentado en su primer día de clases con su maestro de matemáticas.

¿Había algo más latero que eso? Lo dudaba, completamente... Y lo peor de todo, es que si así era el primer día de clases no se imaginaba cómo sería los siguientes.

Definitivamente este año nada tendría de especial.

Giró sus ojos grises un par de puestos más atrás para encontrarse con Nott, con la cabeza descansando en la mesa y ambos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo... Era un sin vergüenza, ni se molestaba en disimular su poca falta de respeto con el maestro, quien, emocionado explicaba cuál sería la materia que pasaría en el año.

Scorpius suspiró y apoyó su mejilla con su mano derecha mientras observaba la blanca pizarra con algunos temas que se verían en el año.

Nada podría mejorarle el día... Lo bueno es que tampoco nada podía empeorarselo.

El maestro se encaminó nuevamente ha la pizarra para poder escribir un nuevo punto. Scorpius suspiró nuevamente, pensando en que cuando saliera de clases necesitaría un cigarrillo y alguna bebida alcohólica con urgencia.

Uno, dos, tres golpes a la puerta.

El maestro se acercó a esta para poder abrir.

Los ojos de todos los estudiantes se posaron en la nueva alumna que entraba al salón.

Scorpius posó sus ojos en la chica.

Se cabello caoba caía un tanto ondulado hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros, su rostro ovalado y blanco parecía tallado por los mismo ángeles, vestía un vestido corto demasiado a su apreciación, de un color azul con ciertos vuelos, botas negras que le llegaban un poco más arriba del tobillo.

— ¿Y usted señorita...? —Dejó flotando la pregunta el maestro, observándola con ojo crítico.

La chica misteriosa torció una sonrisa.

— Soy Rose Weasley, nueva estudiante —Respondió con una voz suave.

— Oh... Usted es la nueva alumna de la institución, mucho gusto —Saludó el maestro—, puede sentarse donde esté disponible...

La chica asintió para luego pegar su vista en donde estaban los demás estudiantes, observándola fijamente.

Rose Weasley tenía unos ojos de un color azul eléctrico, una mirada intensa, sus ojos delineados de un negro cargado que hacían que el color le resaltase de una manera impresionante... Los bellos del brazo del rubio se erizaron cuando aquellos ojos azules se posaron en él. La chica ladeó una sonrisa, sonrisa que Scorpius devolvió embobado, sin embargo, cuando la chica quitó sus ojos de él y caminó hacía un puesto libre un tanto más atrás de él, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

Nott sonrió casi triunfante cuando la nueva chica caminó a pasos ligeros hacía el asiento libre que había a un lado de él y se sentó.

Quizá este año podría ser interesante, no sería tan aburrido como él lo tenía previsto... Quizá, al menos sabía que su día había mejorado considerablemente, aunque quizá, había empeorado...

* * *

_Bueno, el segundo capítulo también me ha quedado algo corto, sin embargo, esto apenas es el comienzo. _

_Había olvidado comentar que este fic tendrá temas bastante fuertes como lo son las drogas, alcohol, sexo, entre otras... Como sea, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. _

_¡Muchas gracias por sus RR's! _

_Intentaré contestárselos internamente a las que tienen cuenta y a los anónimos muchas gracias por sus comentarios. _

_Espero y les guste este cortito capítulo pero que introduce a los personajes, los cuales, los que he nombrado aquí tendrán más protagonismo a lo largo de la historia, pero también aparecerán los demás, los del clan Weasley que me han faltado y los padres de los protagonistas entre otros. _

_También quería contarles que no podré ser muy constante con las actualizaciones —al menos por ahora— temas de tiempo más que nada, universidad, trabajos, novio y amigos ocupan tiempo, si que lamento si me he tardado en actualizar. **  
**_

_¡Estoy contenta con la recibida del fic! Muchas gracias de verdad. _

_Espero les haya gustado. _

_Nos leemos, hasta luego._

_PD: Oh sí, recuerden, la trama recién comienza si que si este capítulo no les pareció tan contundente, esperen que la historia avance, prometo que les gustará. _


	3. Capítulo II

_Bueno, dije que me demoraría un tanto en actualizar, sin embargo, no me he demorado nada de nada, una semana y eso que este capítulo se viene más largo, como sea, no daré la lata aquí pero nos leeremos abajo para "aclarar" o sembrar algunas dudas. _

_Disfruten! _

_**Disclarimer:** Nada de esto es mío... ¿Es necesario ponerlo en cada capítulo? _

* * *

**Capítulo II. **

Se movió ligeramente de su puesto, acomodándose en la pared que sostenía su cuerpo, pegó sus ojos grises en la chica que unos cuantos pasos más adelante guardaba sus cuadernos en el casillero.

Se tambaleo de un lado al otro con cierto nerviosismo, pensando en si ir o no hacía donde ella revisaba algunas cosas entre sus libros.

Bufo.

La chica misteriosa lo ponía nervioso, jamás alguien había logrado hacerlo, sin embargo, esa chica, _aquella _chica nueva tuvo un extraño poder sobre él... Y eso que apenas y la conocía hace tres días.

Lo odió, odió lo que la chica le hizo sentir con apenas una mirada... Sin embargo, aquel odio fue acompañado de inmediato con algo mucho más fuerte que ese fuerte sentimiento, otro que él no conocía y mucho más fuerte que el mismo odio que le hicieron sentir esos ojos azules.

Lo reconocía, era la chica más... preciosa que había visto en la vida.

Sus piernas largas, su cuerpo delgado y esbelto, su rostro angelical con un toque malicioso que hacía que cada uno de sus bellos y órganos vitales se removían con cierta incomodidad.

Suspiró y removió nuevamente su cabello con incomodidad, sin despegar sus ojos en el cuerpo de la nueva Weasley, Rose Weasley...

Despegó su espalda de la pared y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Dio un paso hacía el frente, luego otro y otro, sin siquiera pensarlo ya se encontraba frente de la chica. Scorpius carraspeó algo nervioso al darse cuenta como ella siquiera notaba su presencia.

— Hola... —Saludó con una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro.

Rose se giró hacía él, sonrió torcidamente mientras escudriñaba su rostro.

**— **Hola —Respondió el saludo.

Scorpius titubeó al oír la voz suave de la muchacha, carraspeó nuevamente e intentó mantener su sonrisa intacta, sin titubeos.

— Me preguntaba si querías... —Su garganta se quedó tan seca que le fue imposible seguir hablando sin antes poder juntar saliva en su boca y tragarla—... Digo, este viernes hay una fiesta en casa de un amigo, me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo, para que nos conozcamos mejor, tú entiendes... —Habló nervioso.

Rose elevó ambas perfectas y delineadas cejas caoba, sonrió aún más amplio y cerró con suavidad su casillero.

— Soy algo exigente con las fiestas, ¿sabes? —Susurró la chica de ojos azules—. Hay ciertas... "Reglas" que tengo para cada celebración, si no hay ciertas cosas —Chasqueó la lengua— para mí no es una fiesta. **  
**

Scorpius frunció el cejo al tiempo que su sonrisa se borraba completamente, quiso murmurar un "qué" pero nada salió de su boca. Rose sonrió aún más amplio y abrió nuevamente su casillero, de este saco un blanco papel y se lo tendió al rubio.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó el chico recibiendo el papel y echándole una hojeada.

**— **Una lista —Susurró la chica—, vela y quizá... Tal vez, tengas oportunidad y podamos "conocernos"—Sonrió casi de manera tierna y cerró un ojo con suavidad.

Pasó por su lado y antes de desaparecer por el pasillo se giró para sonreírle.

Scorpius abrió su boca ciertamente desconcertado.

Abrió el papel doblado a la mitad a la perfección.

_1.- Oscuridad. _

_2.- Música fuerte._

_3.- Variedad de música. _

_4.- Bebidas alcohólicas. _

_5.- Variedad de drogas para comprar. _

_6.- Sexo. _

_7.- Diversión... _

_PD: Que todo esto sea creado por ti. Rompe las reglas. _

En su vida había conocido a alguien tan... Extraño como lo era esa chica, pero era una extraña que le atraía y mucho... Quizá si hacía esas cosas podría obtener algún beneficio. Pero no lo sabía realmente.

* * *

Entró a la cafetería con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, su cabello pelirrojo se balanceaba de un lado a otro ligeramente.

Vaya... Su vida era prácticamente perfecta. Había recién entrado a la secundaria y ya conocía a un montón de gente, se había echo buenas amigas de otro montón más y casi todas las personas la veían como Lily Potter, no como la hermana menor de otros dos Potter más.

Observó a Albus Potter con su mejor amiga, sentados solos en una de las mesas del lugar. Lily sonrió ampliamente, aunque su hermano lo negara, ella sabía que estaba profundamente enamorado de Danna, su mejor amiga. O al menos, eso era lo que la pequeña chica Potter quería en verdad. Después de todo, Albus en los asuntos de amor no iba muy bien...

Después de todo lo que sufrió por lo de Annie y James...

Suspiró. Bueno, ella debía aprender a no entrometerse en las vidas de los demás. Era mejor preocuparse de la propia.

Seguía soltera.

Y ella ya no quería estar soltera.

— ¿Tomarás eso Lily? —Preguntó Hugo a su lado, observando como la pelirroja miraba a su hermano sin verlo en realidad y con la mano estirada hacía la última manzana que quedaba en el canasto.

Negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Hugo se encogió de hombros y la tomó.

— ¿Puedo saber en qué piensas tanto? —Preguntó el pelirrojo de ojos azules.

Lily bufó.

— Créeme, Hugo que te haz perdido de mucho estando allá lejos.

El pelirrojo torció los labios mientras ambos se acercaban a una mesa apartada, habían conseguido amigos, sin embargo, como primos cercanos siempre necesitaban de un tiempo a solas para hablar sobre temas de real importancia y personales.

— ¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado? Claro, si es que puedo saberlo —Preguntó Hugo mientras se sentaban en la mesa. Lily miró hacía ambos lados antes de abrir la boca para decir algo.

— ¿Recuerdas a Annie Wood? —Preguntó en un susurro bajo, Hugo frunció el cejo.

— La novia de James.

Lily asintió, el pelirrojo hijo de Ron dio un bocado a su emparedado de atún.

— La ex amiga de mi otro hermano, Albus —Siguió Lily—, la chica que fue con nosotros hacía Estados Unidos cuando a Rose le pasó-lo-que-le-pasó.

Hugo frunció el ceño al tiempo que tragaba pesado el mordisco que anteriormente le había dado a su comida.

— No me recuerdes ese momento, por favor —Rogó el muchacho, la única hija de Harry Potter se mordió el labio inferior con incomodidad.

— Lo siento.

Hugo asintió.

— A qué quieres llegar.

Lily tragó aire y luego de botarlo en un soplido murmuró.

— Pues... Ella fue y es la culpable de que mis hermanos se odien —Respondió la chica con un deje de amargura y molestia en la voz. Hugo torció el gesto.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó.

— Albus estuvo siempre enamorado de Annie, y James lo sabía, mucho antes de que esos dos se hicieran novio, es más, lo que yo alcancé a saber fue que Albus le había pedido a James consejos para enamorar a Annie, pero todo salió al revés, salió mal, Wood se enamoró de James y este de ella y pues... Ya ves cómo terminaron las cosas —Finalizó la pelirroja mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo de manzana.

Hugo miró disimuladamente a la mesa en donde el pelinegro de ojos verdes, Albus, hablaba animadamente con Dana.

— Pero parece que Albus ya lo superó —Sacó por conclusión Hugo—, yo no lo veo tan mal.

Lily chasqueó la lengua, guiando sus ojos hacía donde estaba su hermano.

— Eso es lo que Albus aparenta, sabes como es él, pero la verdad, es que si lo tuviera superado volvería a hablar con James y Wood, pero no lo hace, los odia y siempre lo dice cuando se emborracha —Aseguró Lily, agachó su mirada y luego, con cierto nerviosismo llevó su mano a su cabello—, esto es un secreto, ¿vale? No puedes decirle ni a Rose esto, ¿quedó claro?

Hugo pegó sus ojos azules en los castaños de Lily y asintió.

— Lo juro.

Lily sonrió.

Siempre había podido confiar en Hugo, quien, por supuesto era su primo favorito, el mejor para ella. Se complementaban de una manera realmente asombrosa, envidiable para cualquiera.

Ambos primos volvieron a sus almuerzos en silencio, en un silencio que no era para nada incomodo, más bien era un silencio que lograba calmar los ánimos de ambos.

Un carraspeo se dejó oír desde atrás de la pequeña Potter, Hugo elevó su mirada y frunció el cejo ligeramente, Lily se volteó con suavidad.

La sonrisa del chico que estaba detrás de ella la contagió de una manera casi instantánea. Hugo acrecentó su cejo.

— La escuela no es tan grande y yo no te había podido encontrar en estos días —Habló Lorcan con su mirada azulina pegada en el rostro terso y pálido de la chica Potter.

— ¿Qué tal, Lorcan?, hace muchísimo tiempo que no te veía, ¿cómo está tía Luna?, ¿tú hermano?, ¿tú papá?, ¿por qué no ha ido tú mamá a visitarnos? —Bombardeó de preguntas Lily. Lorcan elevó ambas manos y soltó una risilla nervioso.

— Eh, tranquila, chica, no son necesarias tantas preguntas.

Lily se sonrojó violentamente y pegó ambos labios. _Diablos, debo saber mantener mi boca cerrada, _pensó. Hugo carraspeó, llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

— ¿Qué tal, Lorcan? Creo que no has notado mi presencia —Siceo el pelirrojo, la madre del chico muy amiga podía ser de su propia mamá, sin embargo, conocía los tipos como Lorcan y eso no le agradaba para nada, sobre todo si este se veía interesado en su prima Lily, quien era -de todas las Weasley -la chica más sensible y vulnerable.

— Oh, lo siento, Hugo —Fingió una sonrisa—, claro que había notado tu presencia, es sólo que como Lily comenzó a hablar no tuve tiempo para saludar. ¿Qué tal todo el cambio?, ¿te acostumbras?, ¿tu hermana qué tal está?

— ¿A qué te refieres con "qué tal está", de si está bien o "sigue estando buena"? —El pelirrojo sonrió mordaz, sin embargo, si Lorcan se vio afectado por la pregunta no lo demostró. Lily frunció el cejo, haciendo que su nariz surcada de pecas se arrugara.

— ¡Hugo! —Protesto la chica Potter. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

— Es sólo una pregunta, ¿verdad Scamander? —Fingió inocencia.

El chico de cabello castaño claro sonrió y asintió, fingiendo otra sonrisa.

— Por supuesto, es sólo un juego de varones... —Aseguró Lorcan—, ahora, Lily, me gustaría saber si me darías el honor de acompañarme a una reunión el día viernes, tú sabes, algo sencillo para compartir un rato juntos.

A la chica le brillaron sus ojos. Lorcan sonrió, convencer a las "niñas" no era tan difícil. Sin embargo, algo le preocupaba y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido; Hugo Weasley.

— Claro que me gustaría —Aceptó la pelirroja.

— A mí también me gustaría ir, Scamander, ¿no hay problema, verdad? —Preguntó el astuto hijo de Ronald. La sonrisa de Lorcan trastabilló.

— Por supuesto que sí.

Hugo sonrió con malicia.

El hijo de Ron y Hermione podía ser bastante timido y reservado, sin embargo, era como como un cuerpo espín, cuando sentía el peligro se agachaba y sacaba a relucir cada una de sus afiladas espinas.

Y Lorcan lo sabía.

El castaño claro tenía razón, tendría una piedra en el camino si se quería tirar a la hija de su padrino... Y esa piedra se llamaba Hugo Weasley.

* * *

Releyó la hoja que la chica le había entregado por onceava vez.

Suspiró.

No lo entendía, realmente... La chica iría a la fiesta, juzgaría y si era así entonces ella se acercaría a él para que pudieran conocerse.

Qué complicado.

— Ey, Scorpius, ¿qué diablos estás leyendo? —Preguntó Nott mirando de reojos al rubio mientras encendía su porro.

El chico torció el gesto y miró vacilante a su amigo, no sabía si era saludable contarle o no a su amigo lo que había pasado en clases hoy, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión Nott había vuelto a hablar.

— ¿Crees que la fiesta de Zabini esté buena?, ¡pero qué cosas digo! Esas fiestas son de puta madre, de seguro será fantástica —Se respondió él mismo, luego agregó—; Sería bueno invitar a esa chica Weasley, la nueva, está bastante buena.

Scorpius lo miró y frunció el cejo.

— Pues ya lo he echo —Aseguró el rubio de ojos grises, Nott pegó sus ojos azules en los de su amigo y alzó una ceja—, ten, me ha dado esto, según entendí, si se cumple cada uno de los requisitos de esa lista ella dejará que la conozca.

— ¿Tú crees? —Preguntó Nott mientras volvía a fumar de su porro, soltó una risilla—, qué chica más divertida —aseguró—_. Sexo, drogas, alcohol, música... _

— ¿Crees que lo diga enserio? —Preguntó Scorpius un tanto abatido.

Nott pegó sus ojos en el rostro de su mejor amigo y sonrió de manera maliciosa.

— Pues habrá que averiguarlo.

Scorpius corrió la vista del rostro divertido de su amigo y miró hacía el frente. Muy bien... Nott sí estaba interesado en ella, tal y como lo estaba él.

* * *

Dominique era muchas cosas.

Era bella, inteligente, con carácter fuerte y sin mucho humor. También era la jodida sombra de su hermana Victoire, la perfecta Victoire.

Los maestros, sus compañeros y hasta sus padres siempre le recordaban a su hermana.

"_¡Ay! Victoire es increíble, ojalá un día seas como ella, Dominique" _

_"Victoire tenía las mejores notas de toda su clase y de las otras también"_

_"Tú hermana es genial, su ropa es bellísima al igual que ella" _

_"¡Ey! Dominique, ¿por qué no me presentas a tu hermana mayor? Es demasiado hermosa..." _

_"Victoire es mejor hermana que tú, Dominique"_

_"¡Por el amor de todos los cielos, Dominique!, ¿es que no puedes ser igual a tu hermana mayor?" _

Como meta, desde que tenía doce años, se había propuesto superar en algo a Victoire, en lo que sea, sin embargo, ahora, con diecisiete años aún no podía lograrlo.

Lo peor de todo era que siendo que su hermana mayor ya había dejado la escuela y la casa, seguía atormentándola, enviando cartas especialmente para ella, visitándolos cada fin de semana... Ahora, anunciando su próxima boda con Teddy Luppin. Nop, Victoire jamás dejaría de atormentarla.

Tomó sus cuadernos y suspiró con pesadez mientras se giraba para ir hacía su próxima clase, aún tenía tiempo, pero le gustaba sentarse en primera fila para prestar atención al maestro, ya que, si no lo hacía, no le iba a ir bien en los exámenes.

Apenas fue capaz de dar un paso cuando chocó con alguien de frente. Sus cosas cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Maldición! —Soltó la voz masculina mientras se sobaba el mentón, ya que, la chica había chocado su cabeza en ese lugar—, lo sien...

— Mira que eres idiota, ¿acaso no tienes ojos? —Rugió Dominique recogiendo sus cosas del suelo.

Lyssander frunció el cejo, ¿pero qué...?

— Además de ser ciego eres idiota, ¡ayúdame a recoger mis cosas! —Volvió a hablar Dominique molesta.

— L-lo siento... —Balbuceo Lyssander agachándose para poder ayudar a la chica de cabellos cobrizos que bufando apilaba las guías que habían dentro de su cuaderno.

— Pues deberías fijarte por donde vas —Se quejó nuevamente la Weasley. Lyssander frunció el cejo.

Había escuchado millares de veces lo que decían de Dominique Weasley, sin embargo, él jamás se había dejado llevar por los prejuicios, pero esta vez, tenían razón, la hija de Bill y Fleur era como un demonio, un bello, bello, demonio.

Ambos ojos azules, unos más claros que otros hicieron conexión, Lyssander se volvió visiblemente nervioso, sin embargo, el nerviosismo fue reemplazado por la molestia al ver tal mirada que le dirigía la chica.

— ¿Eres nuevo en la escuela? —Preguntó la pelirroja. Lyssander se apresuró a negar mientras se levantaba del suelo y a paso ayudaba a la Weasley.

—Voy en...

— ¿Y cómo es que no sabes que en mi camino nadie debe cruzarse? —Preguntó Dominique en un siceo.

Lyssander torció los labios.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Abre bien tus ojos, _niñito,_ no es saludable andar chocando con la gente —Volvió a decir Dominique.

El Scamander arrugó el cejo.

— Qué simpática —Ironizó.

Dominique alzó ambas cejas, luego bufó y pasó por sobre el hombro del rubio, sin responder a lo que el chico le había dicho como "insulto".

Caminó rauda, decidida a no tener más interferencias, sin embargo, su labor se vio impedido por su querida prima Roxanne.

El cabello largo y pelirrojo de la chica caía hasta su cintura, sus ojos de un chocolate oscuro reflejaban simpatía por doquier, su piel morena era tersa y llamativa. Era bonita, como cualquier Weasley.

— ¡Oh, Niki! —Chilló emocionada la hija de George—, ¡eh recibido la noticia!, ¿no crees que es asombrosa? **—**Preguntó.

El rostro de la chica de cabellos cobrizos se contrajo en una mueca de extrañeza.

— ¿De qué hablas Roxanne? —Preguntó para luego agregar con voz solemne— y no me llames Niki.

— ¡Lo de Victoire! —Chilló la chica con una sonrisa amplia en su moreno rostro, ignorando lo último dicho por su prima, Dominique frunció el cejo—, ¡se va a casar con Teddy!, ¿no es maravilloso?

— Sí, genial —Soltó sin ganas la chica de ojos azules.

— Todas nosotras prepararemos su fiesta y su despedida de soltera, ¡todas las Weasley! **—**Anunció— Como ahora está Rosie también aquí.

Dominique elevó una ceja.

— ¿Rose? —Preguntó, torció el gesto—, ¿cómo es que no la he visto? —Preguntó.

Roxanne se encogió de hombros.

— Yo la vi hace un rato, estaba alejando a un chico de su clase que había ido a hablar con ella —Sonrió divertida—, esa Rose es tan divertida...

Dominique enarcó una ceja y sonrió levemente. ¿Rose divertida? Sólo Roxanne la podía encontrar divertida.

Si la hija de Bill debía elegir a su prima "ideal", pues, elegiría a Rose. Envidiaba la habilidad de Rose por lograr que todo lo que pasara alrededor de ella le resbalara, no le interesara, envidiaba el "poder" de la chica al ser fría y que todo le de igual. Realmente lo envidiaba... Dominique, muy en el fondo, añoraba el ser como ella, no como Victoire.

Suspiró levemente.

— Sí, Rose es muy divertida —Le siguió el amén a la morena.

Roxanne suspiró levemente luego de soltar una leve risilla.

— Como sea, Nikki, si no nos vemos en la escuela en estos dos días que quedan, pues, nos vemos en la Madriguera... Porque irás, ¿verdad? —Preguntó la chica. Dominique asintió levemente. Roxanne la abrazó con fuerzas—. ¡Nos vemos entonces, Nikki! —Chilló la chica cuando avanzaba a saltitos por el pasillo.

Dominique bufó y chilló a regañadientes.

— ¡No me digas Nikki!

Algunos alumnos que iban pasando por el lugar la miraron con una ceja alzada, la chica de cabello cobrizo los miró, enarcó una ceja, elevó el mentón y escupió con veneno en la voz.

— ¿Y ustedes qué?, ¿se les perdió algo?

Los estudiantes que habían mirado agacharon la cabeza y siguieron su camino, intimidados, Dominique sonrió levemente.

— Idiotas sin vida —Y por fin pudo seguir su camino a clases.

* * *

Tomó un largo sorbo de la caja de litro de jugo que se había comprado para ella misma, luego, observó a ambos lados de la calle y suspiró aliviada al notar que nadie conocido estaba cerca del lugar.

Se llevó nuevamente la caja de litro hacía los labios para terminarse de un sorbo todo el jugo, elevó nuevamente la vista hacía el frente con el cejo ligeramente fruncido, observó fijamente como las puertas se abrían lentamente para dejar salir a clientes que —apurados— compraban en la farmacia.

Echó nuevamente un vistazo hacía los lados para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía o la estuviese viendo. Se encaminó aún vacilante hacía la puerta de la farmacia mientras tiraba la caja de jugo a un basurero que había en el camino.

Entró al lugar, dejando que el aroma a alcohol gel golpeara sus fosas nasales de una manera que producía nauseas.

Cruzó ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho y con rostro imperturbable se acercó al mesón para hacer su pedido.

— Hola —Habló vacilante la joven a la señora de edad quien, automáticamente, pegó sus ojos en ella.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, jovencita? —Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Abrió la boca para contestar, sin embargo, su garganta se le secó mágicamente, ¡cómo era posible! Si ella se había tomado casi dos litros de jugo… Cerró su boca y tragó saliva pesadamente para poder hablar. La vendedora arqueó una ceja, esperando que ella volviese a hablar.

— Y-yo… —Balbuceó la chica, luego, bajó su vista avergonzada, apretó los labios y cerró los ojos… Las palabras que necesitaba decir no pudieron salir por su garganta. Suspiró rendida—, olvídelo.

Se giró para salir de la farmacia apuradísima, sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder dar un paso para escapar, la vendedora la llamó.

— Jovencita, ven.

Se giró, extrañamente, haciendo caso a la completa desconocida. Pegó su vista en ella. Sin embargo, la señora se giró para revisar en unos estantes donde había algunas cajas. Ella frunció el ceño completamente extrañada, aun así, se quedó ahí, de pie frente al mostrados con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

La mujer se acercó hacía ella nuevamente con una caja entre sus dedos, luego, estiró el brazo.

— ¿Es esto lo que necesitas? —Preguntó.

La joven estiró su mano para coger la caja que la señora le tendía, abrió su boca haciendo una "o" perfecta.

— Son diez libras y esa puerta de ahí es el baño por si quieres usarlo —Habló la señora.

Ella asintió rápidamente, metió la mano a su bolsillo para sacar el dinero y luego de pasárselo se metió al baño rápidamente.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que la chica estuvo dentro del baño, sin embargo, apenas salió, cabeza gacha, con piernas tiritonas y con una velocidad vertiginosa, la señora supo cuál había sido el resultado.

Suspiró.

Tan joven que era la muchacha… Y ahora tendría que cargar con un peso tremendo.

* * *

La música era perfecta, el ambiente… Estaba de más decirlo, las personas que había en el lugar, el alcohol, las drogas… Todo estaba perfecto.

Observó la entrada principal del lugar, atiborrada en personas que disfrutaban de la fiesta. Se llevó su cigarrillo a los labios y aspiró el humo, miró a su lado donde Nott parecía buscar a alguien.

— ¿Qué buscas tanto? —Preguntó Scorpius mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza que tenía en la otra mano.

El pelinegro de ojos azules sonrió levemente mientras metía la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacaba una hoja de papel doblada a la perfección.

Scorpius frunció el ceño al reconocerlo.

— ¿Qué harás con eso? —Preguntó.

Nott rió suavemente al tiempo que fumaba de su cigarrillo.

— Pues, cumplir sus deseos —Le cerró descaradamente un ojo a su amigo y luego fumó nuevamente de su cigarrillo.

Scorpius contrajo el rostro en una mueca que pasó desapercibida por su compañero. Goyle bufó ligeramente a un lado de Nott.

— ¿Y qué te pasa a ti? —Preguntó el moreno, mirando al chico de contextura gruesa.

— Yo había… Bueno, había pensado en pedirle a Rose una cita —Susurró el Chris con un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Tanto como Scorpius y Nott pegaron sus ojos en el rostro de su amigo.

Nott rió.

— Es una broma —Aseguró. Goyle se apresuró a negar con su cabeza.

— Claro que no —Sostuvo—, he hablado con ella un par de veces en la escuela… Y bueno, creí que tendría alguna oportunidad, no parecía asqueada con mi presencia a su lado… Sique… Bueno, tú entiendes, ¿no? Ella es realmente hermosa y pues…

— Goyle, Goyle, Goyle —Le cortó Nott, sin poder dejar de sonreír—, ella no está a tu alcance, ¿entiendes?

El muchacho bajó su vista al suelo, completamente avergonzado.

— Además, ella será mía, ¿entendido?

— Ey, Nott, no tienes porqué acaparártela, ¿entiendes? —Intervino Scorpius, sintiéndose completamente fastidiado con lo dicho por su amigo—, además, siquiera la conoces bien, es guapa, sí, pero… ¿Y qué tal lo demás?

Elioth Nott enarcó una ceja, divertido, bebió del vodka que tenía en su mano izquierda y luego de limpiarse la boca con la manga de su suéter soltó.

— La chica es hermosa, hay que tener menos de dos dedos de frente como para no darse cuenta de eso, es inteligente, el maestro le preguntó el otro día algunas cosas y ella supo responder, además, se nota que es una chica divertida —Meneó la hoja que había estado descanzando en su piernas frente a las narices de Scorpius—, esto lo dice todo, le gusta la diversión, tal y como a mí.

Scorpius bufó y prefirió guardar silencio, sin embargo, la calma poco le duró, ya que, Nott le dio un leve golpe con el codo en sus costillas para luego con su cabeza apuntar la entrada de la fiesta.

Dominique Weasley venía entrando con un vestido de color rosa que combinaba a la perfección con su terso rostro y con su lacio cabello… Y no era sólo ella quien acaparó la mirada de la mayoría de los chicos que estaban en el lugar.

Rose Weasley, quien era un tanto más alta que Dominique, venía detrás de ella, llevaba un vestido purpura oscuro, corto y con mangas largas que dejaba al descubierto sus blancos hombros, su cabello de un caoba con tonalidades rojas estaba más lacio de lo que él lo recordaba, sus ojos azules, grandes y definidos estaban marcados por un delineador negro que los hacía más llamativo, no pudo evitar apretar los labios con fuerzas para que la mandíbula no se le fuera directamente al suelo.

La chica pareció notar su mirada encima de ella, ya que, pegó sus ojos azules en los grises de él y sonrió de una manera que a él le dio escalofríos.

— Ah llegado la princesa… —Susurró Goyle—, y esta vez no hablo de Dominique Weasley.

El rubio asintió al tiempo que daba un paso hacia el frente para ir directamente hacia donde estaba la chica, sin embargo, no había notado que alguien ya se había adelantado.

— Hola bonita…

Rose pegó sus ojos azules en el rostro sonriente de Nott, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Hola —Respondió.

Estiró el papel hacía ella mientras se pasaba su mano libre por el cabello.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres, nena? —Preguntó el chico mientras Rose le echaba una ojeada al papel.

Rose corrió su vista hacía la persona que estaba unos tantos pasos más atrás del pelinegro, ambas miradas se encontraron.

La chica sonrió.

— Exacto… Eres un genio, ¿a qué sí? —Dijo con sarcasmo, si ella fue la que lo escribió, era obvio que sería eso lo que quería… Ella jugaba, pero no bromeaba.

— Y esto es lo que tendrás —Susurró mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una pequeña bolsa transparente con algunas píldoras dentro.

Rose pegó sus ojos azules en la bolsa y sonrió.

— Haz ganado un punto, te quedan seis —Respondió al tiempo que recibía en sus manos la bolsa de píldoras y pasaba por sobre el hombro del chico, se giró—, espero no aburrirme.

Nott sonrió divertido al tiempo que movía su pie con insistencia, Scorpius no tardó en acercarse.

— ¿Qué te dijo amigo? —Preguntó curioso, Nott siquiera pegó su vista en el rostro de Scorpius, sin embargo, sonrió y respondió.

— Me quedan seis puntos, Scor_si _—Scorpius arrugó el cejo por el apodo.

Nott se abrió paso entre la gente para luego perderse de vista.

Scorpius torció los labios al tiempo que le daba otro sorbo a su cerveza. Bien, Nott le iba ganando por "un punto", sin embargo, él era perseverante y no se iba a dejar perder, después de todo, era un Malfoy y él iba a demostrar que los Malfoy siempre eran vencedores.

Era la hora de empezar con el juego...

* * *

_Bueno, primero que todo, es muy tarde en mi país y yo muero de sueño, pero no quería quedarme sin publicar. Debo admitir que me decepcioné a mí misma con la cantidad tan poca de Review's que recibí en el capítulo anterior, sin embargo, oí alguna vez de que si alguien lee tu escrito pues, debes sentirte compensada... Y como he visto que hay gente que lee esto, entonces, pues decidí no deprimirme y escribir. _

_Aún así, debo admitir que sin los Review's me es más difícil seguir con el escrito, porque me siento desganada por la no-muy buena recibida. _

_Espero y ahora puedan dejar sus comentarios con respecto al capítulo y al fic en general, espero y puedan dejarme un comentario, es simple, sólo hay que ir al sensual cuadradito que hay abajo. _

_¡Gracias por las personas que me dejaron Review en el capítulo anterior! Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes, espero y les guste y que vean como las cosas se van poniendo cada vez más interesante. _

_De apoco iré dando a conocer a más personajes y más "historias" con los otros, también se definirán más las personalidades de cada personaje y por supuesto su historia de atrás. En este capítulo he dejado algunas cosas inconclusas que revelaré más tarde como "lo que le pasó a Rose en que Hugo no quiso recordar" y "quién es la chica misteriosa que fue a la farmacia". _

_También, sé que aún no han aparecido todos los personajes, pero de apoco irán apareciendo, espero y me comprendad._

_Como sea, ¡en serio espero que lo disfruten y me lo hagan saber! Claro, que si hay alguna duda, critica o cualquier cosa también me lo hagan saber por medio de un Review. ¡Muchas gracias! _

_Saludos y cuídense. _


	4. Capítulo III

_Lo siento muchísimo, ¡en serio! No pensé que me demoraría tanto en escribir este capítulo... De verdad que lo lamento, pero bueno, no ha sido tampoco tanto tiempo y el capítulo —a mí parecer— viene contundente. _

_¡Espero lo disfruten!._

_Disclaimer: Personajes perteneces a J.K Rowling, trama pertenece a la serie Inglesa Skins. _

* * *

**Capítulo III.**

La música era lo único que se podía escuchar en el lugar, los cuerpos de las personas se movían de un lado al otro en su son, el humo de los cigarrillos y de la marihuana inundaba el lugar, la gente con vasos en sus manos, con sonrisas en sus rostros, divertidos, se veían en cada esquina.

Sus ojos castaños estaban bien abiertos, observando el ambiente en general, a su lado, Hugo frunció el cejo.

— ¿Por qué diablos terminamos en una fiesta así? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando hacía todos lados con un rostro de pocos amigos—, se parecen a las fiestas que les gustan a Rose.

Lily rodó los ojos.

— Por favor, Hugo, no seas un amargado —Soltó Lily, pasando sus ojos por todo el lugar, buscando específicamente a un chico.

El pelirrojo hijo de Ron cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y torció los labios.

— Podrías disimular un poco tu desesperación, Lily —Dijo Hugo observando fijamente a su prima, Lily pegó sus ojos en los azules de Hugo y frunció el cejo.

— No estoy desesperada, Hugo —Masculló la chica Potter entre dientes, Weasley sonrió un poco al tiempo que rodaba los ojos—. Además, tú quisiste venir, yo habría podido llegar sola.

El chico guardó silencio y observó con ojo critico cada uno de los invitados del lugar, el ambiente, la música, todo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, buscó a su hermana con la mirada sin éxito en encontrarla.

— ¡Vaya!, miren a quien tenemos aquí... La chica nueva de la escuela más hermosa —La voz de Lorcan se oyó detrás de ambos jóvenes. A Lily se le enrojecieron las mejillas instantáneamente.

Y era verdad, Lorcan así lo creía, Lily Potter era una de las chicas más hermosas de la secundaria, sobre todo como se veía aquella noche, su cabello lacio, perfecto y rojo caía por su espalda hasta un poco más arriba de su cintura, sus redondos y grandes ojos café estaban decorados por largas y rizadas pestañas, sus labios finos y de un rojo sutil le daban un aspecto sensual, sus pecas que bañaban su piel de alabastro enloquecerían a cualquiera. Y no sólo era bella, si no que guapa, aunque era un tanto baja, era delgada y tenía muy bien desarrollados sus atributos físicos. Vestía unos jeans ajustados, una camisa blanca pegada a su cuerpo. Se veía realmente sencilla y hermosa.

— ¡Lorcan! Te estaba buscando... —Dijo la chica sonriente. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Me da gusto que hayas aceptado mi oferta y hayas venido... —Habló por sobre la música el muchacho, Lily se sonrojó y miró discretamente a Hugo, quien, ajeno a ambos, seguía buscando a su hermana.

El Scamander miró por el rabillo de sus ojos a Hugo, quien, forzando su vista intentaba divisar a Rose en la oscuridad. Sonrió levemente.

— ¿Quieres beber algo, Lily?, así después vamos a bailar —Sugirió el muchacho, la chica sonrió y asintió al tiempo que ambos, instantáneamente, entrelazaban sus manos para abrirse paso entre la gente mientras Hugo se quedaba de pie, ahí, observando a la masa moverse de un lado a otro al mismo son de la música.

* * *

Observó la pastilla sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, cerró sus ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces se la metió en la boca. La tragó.

Sonrió estando aún con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Dominique a su lado, observando de un lado a otro, nerviosa.

— Debes esperar algunos minutos para que te haga efecto —Respondió la chica de cabellos caoba, Dominique asintió mientras observaba como Rose guardaba las píldoras en un bolsillo interno de su vestido—. Ahora, ven, vamos a bailar...

Dominique, nerviosa, le hizo caso a su prima y la siguió hacía el salón más espacioso para ponerse a bailar de la mejor manera que podía.

Observó a Rose revisarse los bolsillos, sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillo y prender uno, se lo estiró a ella, sin embargo, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza negó rápidamente, rechazándolo, su prima se encogió de hombros y guardó la cajetilla en su bolsillo. Vio a Rose cerrar los ojos, aspirar el humo del cigarrillo y luego botarlo hacía el cielo, para combinarlo con los demás humos. Dominique bajó su mirada hacía el suelo y luego corrió su vista ligeramente hacía la izquierda.

Observó a muchas personas bailar, en cámara lenta... La píldora le estaba haciendo efecto.

No pudo evitar sonreír como una idiota. La figura de las personas moviéndose de un lado a otro le parecían por demás divertidas.

Cerró sus ojos y elevó su barbilla para luego abrirlos y mirar al techo. ¡Todo daba vueltas!, era una sensación que le producía cosquillas en el estómago, una sensación que le hacía reír.

Bajó su vista y observó alrededor una vez más.

Sus ojos celestes se pegaron en una pareja que bailaba un poco más a la izquierda de donde se encontraban ellas. La sonrisa que anteriormente adornaba sus facciones se borró inmediatamente de su rostro, sus ojos celestes se agrandaron y su cejo se frunció ligeramente, torció los labios en una mueca de desagrado y dejó su cuerpo quieto.

No sabía si era producto de las píldoras o su mente le estaba dando una jugarreta.

O quizá, y era lo más probable, lo que veían sus ojos era nada más y nada menos que la realidad.

Cruzó ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho y enarcó una fina ceja con elegancia.

Ese era el chico con el cual había colisionado en los pasillos de la escuela hace un par de días... Pero ese no era precisamente el problema de todo.

¡Ese chico se estaba besuqueando!, nada más y nada menos con Lily, ¡su prima Lily!

¿Qué diablos podía tener Lily en la cabeza como para besarse con semejante sujeto?

En realidad... ¿Qué le interesaba a ella?

Supuestamente a ella nada le importaba, ¿por qué le importaría, entonces, que su prima se bese con ese tipo tan... Ridículo?

Decidió que lo mejor sería volver a bailar y seguir en su éxtasis.

* * *

Si de algo estaba seguro Scorpius era de que tenía cierta ventaja con respecto a Nott. Porque, para ser sincero, no contaría a Goyle en el "juego", y no era por ser malo con Chris ni mucho menos, pero era realista...

Sonrió cuando la observó volver a la pista y encender un cigarro, ella cerró los ojos y soltó el humo con suavidad. Sus ojos metálicos recorrieron el cuerpo de la muchacha... No pudo evitar sentir que un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus pálidas mejillas sin saber el porqué de ese sonrojo. Pegó sus ojos en el rostro de la chica y entre abrió levemente los labios al notar como los ojos azules de Rose estaban pegados en su rostro, sonriendo levemente. Él se volvió ligeramente nervioso, sin embargo, supo cómo ocultarlo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se llevó la lata de cerveza a su boca para beber un sorbo.

Rose corrió sus ojos azules del rostro del chico para seguir bailando. Scorpius no pudo evitar apretar sus labios para luego tomarse de un sólo sorbo todo lo que quedaba de cerveza. Tenía una decisión, debía ir hacía ella, hablarle un rato, pedirle que bailen y demostrarle cuán divertido podía ser.

Se abrió paso entre la gente al tiempo que se acercaba a la chica de cabello caoba, luego, unos pasos más y se encontró con la espalda de la chica a unos cuantos pasos de él. Se removió el cabello rubio con una mano y sin más dio otro paso para colocarse a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Con un dedo le tocó el hombro, con seguridad.

Rose se giró, lo miró como la primera vez que hablaron y sonrió ligeramente.

— Hola —Saludó Scorpius.

— ¿Hola?

— Eh... Bueno, vine para acá porque te vi mirándome hace un rato y pensé que quizá sería bueno que nos conociéramos mejor ahora, ¿qué dices? —Preguntó el rubio de ojos grises, Rose miró por sobre el hombro del muchacho, sonrió levemente y pegó sus ojos delineados en negro en los de él.

— Yo miro mucha gente —Respondió—, eso no significa que quiera conocerlos a todos.

Scorpius se tambaleó en su puesto, abrió su boca para decir algo, sin embargo, no pudo articular ninguna frase.

— Pues... De igual manera sería bueno conocernos los dos —Insistió el muchacho, no se daría por vencido.

Rose sonrió levemente al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

— Al parecer a tus amigos también les interesa conocerme —Murmuró la chica Weasley mirando por sobre el hombro de Scorpius.

El muchacho rubio se giró, pudo distinguir en la oscuridad la figura de Chris con Nott, ambos mirando fijamente en donde se encontraban los dos. Volvió su vista hacía la chica y la miró fijamente.

— Pues... Al parecer sí —Respondió.

Rose sonrió.

— Como sea... Estoy algo aburrida ahora, estaré por ahí por cualquier cosa —Masculló al fin la chica, pasó por un lado de Scorpius y tomó de la mano de su prima para acercarse hacía la barra y pedir quizá que cosa.

Scorpius la siguió con la mirada y luego de unos segundos la bajó. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser el acercarse a la chica?

Cabizbajo se acercó hacía donde se encontraban sus amigos, estos lo miraron fijamente.

— ¿Y?, ¿qué te dijo? —Preguntó Chris, mirándolo fijamente.

— Dijo que... Estaba un tanto aburrida ahora, algo así... —Respondió el rubio, pegando sus ojos metálicos nuevamente en la chica que bebía algo mientras conversaba con su prima. Observó que ambas Weasley eran observadas por unos deportistas que estaban al otro lado de la barra.

— Es un poco extraña, ¿no? —Preguntó Goyle, un tanto nervioso. Nott rió a viva voz.

— No, Chris querido, no, no... Es sólo que está aburrida y pues, una princesa como ella no debería estar aburrida... Para eso está el príncipe, ¿no? —Preguntó Nott mientras se tomaba de un sorbo el vaso de vodka que tenía en la mano para luego llenar el vaso de esta misma y caminar hacía la barra.

— Al parecer Nott está equivocado —Murmuró Chris observando como Nott iba hacía donde estaba la nueva chica misteriosa y le decía algo en el oído, Scorpius miró a su amigo y enarcó una ceja, Goyle sonrió—, el que divierte a las princesas son los bufones.

Scorpius soltó una leve risilla y observó cada uno de los movimientos que hacía Nott.

El muchacho de cabellos azabaches se acercó hacía dos grupos grandes de personas, en donde se encontraban muchas parejas bailando y alguno que otro grupo de varones solos, observando y bebiendo.

Nott sonrió entre dientes y se acercó con lentitud y sigilo hacía donde habían unas parejas bailando. Bebió de su vaso de vodka y sigilosamente bajó unos de sus manos directamente hacía el trasero de una mujer que bailaba con su novio ragbysta.

La mujer dio un salto de aquellos y se giró completamente indignadísima, pero cuando se había dado vuelta ya no estaba el culpable de aquel agarrón, si no otro muchacho que nada tenía que ver. Su condena fue sonreírle como idiota a la rubia que indignada buscaba un culpable.

La chica no lo pensó dos veces, levantó su mano y golpeó con fuerzas en la mejilla al chico.

Nott rió.

— ¡Eh!, ¿qué diablos? —Preguntó el novio de la rubia.

La chica, ofendida corrió su rostro hacía el rugbysta.

— Este sujeto tocó mi trasero —Se quejó la muchacha. Él enarcó ambas cejas y no quiso oír explicación alguna para poder tirarse encima del otro muchacho y golpearle fuertamente en el rostro.

Nott lo había conseguido.

En la casa de Zabini se armó tal jaleo que todos se golpeaban contra todos, habían unos que alentando la pelea agitaban las cervezas y luego la lanzaban encima de todos.

Nott rió a viva voz, Scorpius y Chris quedaron sorprendidos por el alboroto que había armado su amigo con tan sólo hacer un leve movimiento. Se miraron entre si y no pudieron evitar corear la risa del chico de ojos azules.

Rose —quien también había observado cada movimiento de Nott junto con Dominique— no pudieron evitar largarse a reír a viva voz.

— Vayámonos de aquí, Rose —Sugirió Dominique perdiéndose por entre las personas del lugar para salir del alboroto.

Rose, sin embargo, se quedó en ese lugar. Pegó sus ojos azules en el rostro divertido de Nott, logrando así llamar la atención del muchacho. Este pegó su mirada en el rostro bello de la chica y la observó perderse escaleras arriba.

El muchacho pelinegro sonrió triunfante, observó a sus dos amigos que aún observaban la pelea que aún continuaba en medio salón.

Sin decir nada se encaminó con sigilo hacía la escalera de la casa para subir la escalera de dos en dos. Su premio lo esperaba arriba.

Llegó a la segunda planta y observo cada una de las puertas del corredor, había más gente en ese lugar, besándose en el suelo, casi teniendo sexo en el pasillo del lugar, en las paredes, ninguno de ellos les prestó atención, ¿en cuál de todas se habría metido la nueva chica? Sonrió levemente cuando vio la puerta de la pieza de los padres de Zabini media abierta.

Empujó con suavidad cuando estuvo frente de la puerta, la vio sentada en la orilla de la cama, prendiendo un porro.

Sonrió.

Ella pegó sus ojos en el rostro sonriente del muchacho.

— ¿Hay algo que falte? —Preguntó Nott cuando se puso frente de la muchacha, ella se levantó mientras aspiraba el humo del cigarrillo de marihuana.

Soltó el humo en el rostro del muchacho, él aspiró el humo y ella sonrió levemente.

— Falta el punto seis... —Masculló. Nott torció el gesto, sacó el papel de su bolsillo y lo abrió con rapidez.

Leyó. La miró fijamente y soltó una risilla suave.

Sin previo aviso Rose llevó ambos brazos al cuello de Elioth Nott y lo besó de lleno en la boca. Nott no se hizo de rogar y pasó ambas manos por la cintura de la chica para atraer el cuerpo de la muchacha mucho más cerca al suyo.

Intensificó el beso ladeando su rostro hacía un lado, Rose abrió su boca, dando paso así a que el beso se vuelva más rudo y húmedo.

Cualquiera que viera el beso sabría que lo único que se podría encontrar sería _fuego por todas partes_, nada más.

Con un rápido movimiento, Nott se quitó la camiseta, de pasó le quitó a ella el vestido y la recostó sobre la cama en un brusco movimiento, besó su cuello, el inicio de sus pechos por sobre el brasier.

El cigarrillo de marihuana quedó olvidado en el suelo de la habitación, consumiéndose solo, mientras el ambiente del cuarto de los padres de Zabini era llenado por gemidos, suspiros y gritos ahogados.

* * *

Si había algo que odiaba eran las reuniones familiares en casa de su abuela Molly, no era porque no le gustase estar junto a su abuela y familia, no. Tampoco era porque no le gustaba la comida o el alboroto que siempre se creaba en la Madriguera, no, no, no.

Más bien era porque si iba, tendría que soportar a su hermano James y a su novia... Cosa que nunca hacía porque siempre que ambos estaban en casa él salía a cualquier parte, la mayoría de esas veces se iba a casa de Danna, su mejor amiga.

Bufó molesto mientras intentaba arreglar su cabellos azabache, una tarea realmente imposible.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Se oyó la voz grave y a la vez suave de su padre, Harry Potter.

Albus se giró ligeramente y sonrió a su progenitor.

— Tu madre dice que te apresures, salimos en cinco —Respondió el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Albus era igual, una copia un tanto más inmadura de su padre, a excepción de los lentes, era un milagro que ninguno de sus hijos hubiese salido con problemas de vista.

— Estoy listo, papá —Respondió Albus, dándose una última hojeada en el espejo.

Harry Potter sonrió y cerró la puerta del cuarto de su hijo.

Albus se miró nuevamente al espejo y sintió un pesar completamente gigante dentro de si al darse cuenta de cuán parecido era con su hermano James...

* * *

— ¡Hermanita! —Saludó Victoire apenas entró a la casa de su abuela y se encontró en primera instancia con su familia, primeramente con su hermana.

Dominique se dejó abrazar por su rubia hermana sin mover un sólo dedo, se preguntaba internamente cuán cínica podía llegar a ser la mayor, sin embargo, guardó silencio, como siempre lo hacía.

— ¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo ha ido la escuela?, ¿cómo ha estado todo?, estás tan hermosa —Sonrió con su perfecta dentadura Victoire, Dominique sonrió.

— Oh, nunca podría llegar a ser tan hermosa como tú, _Vicky —_Soltó la chica de cabellos cobrizos a la rubia platinada con cierta cizaña en su voz, sin embargo, la chica no alcanzó a notar aquel tono de voz, ya que luego se fue a abrazar a su hermano Louis.

Dominique entre abrió sus labios al tiempo que se giraba cuarenta grados de su posición para observar los rostros felices de su padres y de su hermano. Apretó sus labios y bajó su vista, negó ligeramente con su cabeza y salió de la Madriguera para no sentirse aún más mal de lo que ya se había sentido con anterioridad.

Habían sido los primeros en llegar y para su mala suerte, su hermana Victoire junto con su ahora "prometido" Teddy Lupin, lo que la hacía desgraciada, si hubiesen estado con sus otros primos ella ahora podría estar ahí afuera, conversando con cualquiera de ellos.

Se sentó en la banquita que estaba justo fuera de la Madriguera, a un lado de la puerta, soltó un suspiro y miró el cielo con cierta molestia.

Sintió un peso justo a su lado y corrió su vista con suavidad para encontrarse con los ojos castaños del prometido de su hermana, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

— No te agrada mucho vernos, a qué sí —Fue lo primero que dijo el hombre al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarro y se metía uno a la boca.

Dominique miró el gesto por unos momentos y luego corrió su vista, un tanto avergonzada por lo dicho por el joven.

— No es eso... —Aseguró la chica de cabello cobrizo. Teddy botó el aire de un suspiro y luego soltó una leve sonrisa.

— Vamos, no tienes porqué mentirme, Dominique, yo sé que no te agrada vernos, se te nota a mil quinientas leguas de aquí —Aseguró el muchacho, Dominique se removió incomoda en su puesto, torció los labios y pegó sus ojos en el rostro imperturbable de Lupin.

— Bueno, en parte es cierto.

— Victoire te ama, Dominique —Susurró el muchacho mientras se llevaba nuevamente el cigarrillo hacía los labios.

La chica bufó y miró por sobre su hombro donde justo daba la ventana, su perfecta hermana sonreía perfectamente mientras su madre acariciaba el perfecto cabello rubio de Victoire. Miró hacía el frente y frunció el cejo.

— Quizá —Respondió a seca y se levantó del asiento, ya no necesitaba escuchar más la voz de Teddy Lupin, quien, obviamente defendería a su pareja con capa y espada.

* * *

Habían llegado todos los Weasley al lugar, incluso habían llegado amigos de la familia como los Longbottom y los Scamander junto con sus hijos.

A diferencia de Lily, quien sonrió nerviosa y se sonrojó hasta más no poder por la llegada de Lorcan Scamander, Dominique frunció el cejo. ¿Qué hacía ese tipo rubio ahí?, había chocado con él una vez y ahora le aparecía hasta en la sopa, ¡pero qué diablos!, ¿por qué ahora aparecía ese muchacho ahí?, era imposible que fuese otro de sus primos...

Debía ser que en verdad, Dominique siempre estaba encerrada en su mundo en toda junta que se hacía en la la Madriguera para no poner atención a su hermana.

Y Dominique no era la única, Albus Potter también se encontraba completamente molesto y fuera de lugar, se sentía incomodo y lo único que quería era salir huyendo de ahí.

No era capaz de mentirse a si mismo, claro que no. Aún le dolía lo que James y Annie le habían echo y no sólo era por orgullo, él lo sabía, aún sentía cosas por la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

No pudo evitar correr su vista hacía un punto de la sala, en donde se encontraba su hermano con la chica. Como Albus la conocía, sabía que ella se encontraba completamente incomoda entre todos los Weasley. No era que la odiaran... Bueno, exceptuando a sus tías, tíos y a sus padres, ya que todas sus primas y su hermana la odiaban, aunque no sabía si Rose también la odiará, no lo sabía... Con su prima favorita nada se podía saber.

Corrió su vista hacía el frente y salió de la Madriguera decidido, no quería seguir ahí, escuchando a James reír junto con Annie, no lo podía soportar. La risa de la chica llegaba a sus oídos como si esta estuviese burlándose de él, en su propia cara.

Caminó hasta casi llegar a la cerca que rodeaba la casa de sus abuelos, se sentó en el césped mal podado y de un verde intenso, suspiró y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo.

Odiaba fumar, realmente lo odiaba, sin embargo, en momentos así le hacían falta. Los cigarrillos le traían calma en situaciones tensas.

Encendió el cigarrillo, inhaló el humo y lo aguantó por unos instante en sus pulmones para luego dejarlo escapar con suavidad por entre sus labios. Pegó sus ojos verde intenso en el cielo estrellado.

— Creí que no fumabas —Oyó una voz suave a su espalda, se giró para tomarse con los ojos azules de su prima favorita.

Sonrió con suavidad y le indicó con su mano que se sentara a su lado.

Rose le hizo caso.

— No fumo nunca, bueno... Casi, hay excepciones como hoy —Aseguró el muchacho de cabello negro.

— El cigarro no te relaja, quiero decir, que no es el producto, más bien es el "ejercicio" que utilizas con este, tú sabes, el de inhalar y exhalar con suavidad —Habló con aquel tono de voz que no te dejaba opción de rebatir.

Albus pegó sus ojos en el rostro ovalado de su prima, si bien, ella no se parecía —psicológicamente— ni a su padre ni a su madre, tenía ciertas "escapadas" que dejaba en evidencia ser digna hija de Ronald o Hermione. El moreno se llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios, aspiró el humo y luego estiró su brazo hacía su prima, ofreciéndole cigarro.

Rose tomó el producto entre sus dedos y se lo llevó a los labios, cuando dejó salir el humo de su cuerpo preguntó con voz serena, sin siquiera mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Albus observó el perfil de la chica fijamente por unos momentos, ella le devolvió el cigarrillo, él aspiró de este.

— Creo que sí —Respondió mientras dejaba salir el humo. Rose lo miró fijamente.

— Puedes confiar en mí, ¿lo sabes verdad?, puedes contarme lo que te pase, ¿bien? Quizá pueda ayudarte —Perseveró la chica de cabello caoba. Albus sonrió, no era como si Rose fuera una ignorante de los echos que atormentaban su cabeza y su corazón.

— Lo sé, Rose —Respondió el muchacho—. Pero por ahora, no tengo nada que quiera decir, por ahora...

La chica pegó sus ojos azules en los verdes de su primo y sonrió torcidamente, de esas sonrisas que demostraban estar escuchando, pendiente de todo lo que pasase a su al rededor, sin embargo, estar más pendiente a cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Albus elevó su brazo para pasarlo por los hombros de su prima, la atrajo hacía él y pegó su cabeza en la de la chica.

— Te extrañé, Rosie —Susurró el muchacho.

— También yo, Albus. También yo.

El muchacho besó los cabellos de ella y luego se separó para poder levantarse del pasto, ella lo miró y se dejó ayudar por el chico, ambos se abrazaron y caminando tranquilamente se adentraron a la Madriguera.

* * *

¡Maldita, maldita, maldita sea!

Tenía que pasarle justamente eso ahora, ¿en serio?, ¡ahora!

Trató de sonreír forzadamente y subir las escaleras con rapidez, miró un segundo hacía atrás, pendiente de que nadie la siguiera escaleras arriba, luego siguió su camino hasta llegar al primer baño. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se aventuró hacía la taza del baño para devolver por su boca todo lo ingerido en el día.

Se afirmó su largo cabello y se dobló en dos para vomitar nuevamente.

Diablos... Malditas náuseas que no la dejaban tranquila, maldita sea todo...

Las cosas eran horribles y ella por su irresponsabilidad y estupidez lo tuvo que arruinar todo, aún más arruinado de lo que estaba.

Tan fuera de si estaba que no recordó que la puerta del baño no lo había cerrado con pestillo, tampoco notó que alguien había entrado, la había observado y se había quedado ahí, mirando fijamente apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Tosió un poco y escupió de su boca lo último que le quedaba en el estómago.

Se enderezó y se giró para ir a enjuagarse la boca.

Se quedó de piedra en su puesto, sus ojos verdes se abrieron como dos pelotas de tenis, abrió su boca ligeramente, sus brazos que rodeaban su estómago se tensaron y sus bellos se erizaron llenos de pavor.

Los ojos azules desde el marcho de la puerta la observaban casi sin sentimientos algunos, no se podían ver ni tranquilos ni perturbados, sólo eran azules, profundos.

— Rose... —Susurró la chica con voz ahogada—, yo...

Rose Weasley negó con la cabeza ligeramente, torció una sonrisa y habló con suavidad y tranquilidad.

— Supongo que algo te ha echo mal en el estómago, ¿a qué sí? —Sólo un idiota no hubiese notado la ironía incluida en esa frase.

— Yo... Lo... —Sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Rose avanzó hacía ella a pasos lentos, Annie corrió su vista del rostro blanquecino de la chica.

— Sé lo que significa esto, Annie —Aseguró y si era sincera, Rose ya lo veía venir—. Yo no diré nada a nadie, tú se los dirás cuando te sea más conveniente... Serás la encarga de romper nuevamente el mismo corazón, felicidades.

La hija de Ron y Hermione no agregó nada más, le dio una última ojeada ligera de pies a cabeza, se giró y se marchó del baño, dejando a una Annie con el corazón el boca y con un revoltijo en el estómago que le hizo girar hacía la taza para poder botar lo poco y nada que le quedaba en el estómago.

Estaba jodida... Más que jodida.

* * *

_¡Hola queridísimas lectoras! _

_Estoy muy contenta por los Review's recibido en el capítulo anterior, creo que mis palabras en el capítulo pasado causaron el efecto esperado. _

_¡Muchas gracias por sus RR's! Los responderé por interno mañana porque ahora es muy tarde como para hacerlo. A los Review's anónimos/sin cuenta, pues, ¡les agradezco mucho su apoyo!, me alegro que les guste y espero sigan con el fic, al igual a quienes le han puesto a favoritos o alerta. _

_En este capítulo pues... Han pasado cosas con mucha importancia y que en los próximos capítulos se irán viendo sus consecuencias (toda acción tiene su reacción). Quizás a muchas no les gustará lo que pasó en este capítulo con Rose y Nott, pero bueno, esto tiene que pasar para que la trama se cumpla, al final todo esto tiene un objetivo, este fic es Scorpius/Rose y así será, si que no se preocupen. _

_De verdad, agradezco de corazón sus Review's, ¡Muchas gracias a todas! _

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y no dejen de comentar. _

_Nos leemos, saludos y cuídense. _

_¡Recuerden que cualquier comentario es bien recibido, criticas constructivas, felicitaciones, halagos, maleficios imperdonables, etc!._

**_Gracias por leer. _**

_Adiós!._

_PD: Lamento los errores ortográficos, por una cosa de tiempo no pude revisarlos sigilosamente, espero no hayan mucho. Saludos._


	5. Capítulo IV

_Bueno, aquí va el cuarto capítulo, espero les guste. _

**_Harry Potter no me pertenece, los personaje tampoco y la trama está basada en la serie Inglesa Skins, la cual tampoco me pertenece, porque si fuera así, Chris, Freddie y Grace estarían vivos. _**

* * *

**Capítulo IV.**

Al abrir los ojos se topó de lleno con el techo del apartamento en el cual vivía, sonrió emocionado.

Este sería un gran día, el mejor, los planetas se habían alineado y todo jugaba a su favor.

Había caído día sábado, justo para el día de su cumpleaños, ¿había algo mejor que eso? Pues nada, sobre todo porque podría pasarse todo el día bebiendo en un bar hasta caída la noche.

Se metió a la ducha, se vistió con rapidez y cuando se estaba lavando los dientes el timbre sonó.

Escupió la pasta dental, sus ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada por el espejo y volvió a sonreír, se enjuagó rápidamente para ir a abrir la puerta.

Rió enormemente al ver a Goyle de aquella forma, disfrazado de un oso de felpa gigante, con Scorpius a su lado riendo de una manera descarada. Chris frunció el cejo.

— Oh diablos —Se quejó el muchacho mientras entraba cabizbajo a la casa del pelinegro, seguido de Scorpius.

— Eres el mejor con los regalos, queridísimo Chris —Agradeció Nott. El muchacho de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros frunció el cejo e hizo una mueca de molestia. Scorpius le dio una palmada a Elioth en la espalda mientras trataba de controlar su risa.

— Feliz cumpleaños, hermano —Felicitó. Nott se dejó abrazar.

— Es imposible que vuelva a caer en la misma broma otro año —Se quejó el chico de contextura gruesa mientras se sacaba las orejas de oso de la cabeza.

— ¿No trajiste más ropa? —Preguntó Nott, intentando aguantar las ganas de volver a reír.

Goyle negó con su cabeza ligeramente, frustrado.

— Fiesta de disfraces... ¡Y a está hora!, jamás les volveré a creer algo —Aseguró el muchacho de ojos oscuros. Nott se sentó a un lado del chico mientras Scorpius se sentaba en una silla frente a sus dos amigos.

— Tranquilo, Chris, esto fue sólo una inocente broma —Murmulló Scorpius al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña hoja de papel doblada.

Nott observó al muchacho por un tiempo y sonrió enormemente.

— Hermano, está tarde noche estará de lujo —Aseguró el pelinegro, sin dejar de observar al rubio quien había comenzado a hacer un cigarrillo de marihuana.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Preguntó Goyle quien miraba las orejas del traje de oso que traía puesto.

Nott bufó.

— Pues es obvio, amigo —Sonrió mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por encima de lo hombros de su amigo—. He invitado a prácticamente toda la escuela y en... —Miró el reloj que estaba puesto en la pared para luego pegar sus ojos azules nuevamente en el rostro de Goyle— cinco minutos aproximadamente llegará mi mercancía.

Scorpius le mandó una fugaz mirada a Goyle y este a él, luego, ambos como si estuviese coordinados pegaron sus ojos en el rostro sonriente de Nott, este soltó una risilla burlona.

— Vamos, es mi cumpleaños, ¿qué esperaban? —Preguntó el chico, sin embargo, ninguno de sus amigos alcanzó a contestar a aquella pregunta cuando el pelinegro se levantó del sofá siendo llamado por el timbre del apartamento.

Goyle siguió a su amigo con la mirada, carraspeó un poco y luego pegó su vista en Scorpius quien, con porro en la boca rodó los ojos.

— Ya sabemos cómo terminará esto, a qué sí —Murmuró Chris, Malfoy sonrió levemente y asintió mientras botaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

— Lo sabemos, pero yo te lo digo desde ahora, no lo cuidaré yo está noche —Aseguró el rubio. El castaño claro frunció el cejo y corrió su vista.

— Pues yo tampoco.

Nott miró con los ojos brillantes al sujeto gordo y calvo que estaba de pie en su puerta, con dos paquetes cuadrados gigantes. El tipo grande se los pasó con una mueca pintada en su rostro.

— Te pasaste _Big _Thor —Habló Nott con ambos paquetes en las manos.

El hombre grande y de piel oscura torció nuevamente el gesto y se cruzó de brazos.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero el jefe está pidiendo el dinero, Nott —Habló el hombre con una voz grave y dura, Nott se mordió el labio inferior y enarcó ambas cejas—. A mí no me mires así, chico, es él el que me manda a decirte que si no tienes el dinero en una semana terminarás como Marck.

El pelinegro soltó una senda carcajada que hizo al grandulón vacilar.

— Tendré el dinero _Big _Thor, lo prometo —Respondió el chico, él no estaba dispuesto a terminar como Marck, desnudo colgando de cabeza amarrado a un árbol del parque central—. Ahora entraré para celebrar mí cumpleaños, adiós.

Y cerró la puerta, quedándose con la droga en ambos brazos.

Se giró para mirar a su amigos con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.

Ahora estaban listos para irse al bar y hacer la mejor fiesta del año. ¡Qué va! Del siglo.

* * *

Jugueteó con el jugo entre sus dedos mientras daba pequeñas ojeadas hacía donde su novio practicaba y de vez en cuando buscaba a el que era con anterioridad su mejor amigo. El hermano de su novio.

Suspiró.

Ella nunca había querido que las cosas terminaran de esa manera, nunca. Pero sucedió y ya había pasado, no podría cambiarlo... Pero sí arreglarlo.

Como Rose le había dicho. Ella no diría nada... No sería la encargada de romper nuevamente el mismo corazón.

Pero... ¿Por qué romper el mismo corazón? Albus la tenía superada, o al menos, eso había sido lo que le había dicho.

Suspiró nuevamente, últimamente los suspiros salían de sus labios a cada minuto.

— Hola —Saludó una voz dulce que logró captar su atención y hacerle perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos verdes hicieron contacto con unos castaños del color del chocolate espeso.

Dana le sonrió con dulzura al tiempo que observaba a la cancha de fútbol soccer en donde ambos hermanos Potter jugaban.

— ¿Qué tal va todo? —Preguntó la pelirroja a la castaña lacia. Ella sonrió y se encogió ligeramente de hombros manteniendo su sonrisa en su rostro.

— No he echo mucho últimamente más que estudiar —Sinceró la chica.

— Deberías de divertirte un poco, ¿no crees? —Preguntó Annie sin quitar la vista de su novio, quien sonriente dominaba la pelota con sus pies al tiempo que hablaba con un compañero de equipo.

Dana suspiró, borrando su dulce sonrisa del rostro.

— Albus me dice lo mismo —Habló la castaña nuevamente, pegando sus ojos en Albus quien, a un lado del arco conversaba con dos compañeros del equipo.

— Bueno... Albus tiene razón —Razonó la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Dana torció el gesto al tiempo que pegaba sus ojos en el rostro de la chica.

— Como sea. ¿Qué tal las cosas entre tú y James? —Preguntó, Annie pegó sus ojos verdes en el rostro de la chica e intentó torcer una sonrisa, sin embargo, una mueca de disconformidad se dibujó en su rostro pálido como la tiza.

— Bien... Todo perfecto, como siempre —Intentó parecer convencida, aún así Dana notó el tono forzado de su voz pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Y es que... ¿Cómo podía estar todo perfecto si ella guardaba un enorme secreto que cambiaría todo? Amaba a Jame, pero, ¿un hijo?, ¿ahora? No quería sonar... Mala pero, venía para complicarlo todo. Sobre todo por Albus.

Volvió a suspirar.

— Bueno, no tan bien —Se sinceró, jugueteó con el jugo entre sus manos y bajó su vista, pegándola en un punto muerto en la nada—. ¿Qué... —Tragó saliva—, qué harías si sabes que se viene una responsabilidad tan grande, pero tan grande que sabes que no podrás con ella?, ¿qué harías entonces?

— Pues... Si no puedo cumplir con una responsabilidad pues entonces no la tomo y punto —Respondió la chica con convencimiento.

Annie torció el gesto.

— Sí pero... Digo, si fuera una responsabilidad que no puedes rechazar, que... Llegará aunque no la quieras, entonces, ¿qué harías?

Dana bajó su vista oscura a un punto en la nada, Annie cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, sintiendo como un pesar intenso se instalaba en su pecho.

— Pues, las responsabilidades siempre son difíciles de llevar —La castaña volvió a hacer contacto visual con la pelirroja y sonrió—, pero siempre hay caminos que te ayudan a conllevar las responsabilidades, es imposible que... Bueno, una responsabilidad te deje con las manos vacías.

Annie miró a la chica y le sonrió levemente.

— Gracias, Dana —Susurró la muchacha.

Unos pasos se oyeron, acercándose hacía ellas. Ambas elevaron su vista y se encontraron con James Sirius Potter, quien iba hacía las gradas.

El pelinegro de ojos castaños como el chocolate suave pegó su vista en Dana y le sonrió en forma de saludo, luego miró a su novia y amplió aún más su sonrisa.

Se agachó un poco para besar con suavidad los labios de Annie, luego se separó a corta distancia, le sonrió y volvió a darle un corto beso en los labios.

— Estás un poco sudoroso —Soltó la pelirroja en un susurró, con una leve sonrisa implantada en sus labios. James rodó los ojos.

— Sólo quería acercarme a besarte —Dijo James, sin borrar la sonrisa, Annie estiró su cuello y James la besó nuevamente—, ves, yo sabía que era eso lo que querías.

Annie sonrió levemente.

— ¡Dana! —Se oyó una voz un tanto alejada del lugar. Habían llamado a Dana, sin embargo, tanto James como Annie se giraron para ver a Albus Potter de pie a la entrada de los camarines. La chica en cuestión se levantó, sonrió a la pareja.

— Nos vemos por ahí, adiós —Se despidió y se marchó hacía donde el pelinegro de ojos verdes se encontraba, mirándola fijamente.

James se sentó a un lado de su novia, sin despegar su vista de su hermano. Annie le miró el perfil al chico al tiempo que buscaba su mano para juntarla con la suya y entrelazarla.

— Es difícil, ¿no crees? —Murmuró el pelinegro, sin quitar su vista de Albus.

Annie no contestó, siguió con su vista pegada en el perfil del chico.

— Mi propio hermano me odia —Susurró—, pero haré que eso cambie... Lo juro, él no puede odiarme toda su vida, ¿verdad? —Preguntó pegando su vista en el rostro dulce de su novia.

Annie forzó una sonrisa.

— No, no puede —Susurró la chica mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro y este le besaba en la frente—. No puede. Y dudo que pueda odiarte ahora.

* * *

Tenía todo escondido entre los pliegues de su ropa para poder meter aquella cantidad de droga al bar.

Apenas estuvo fuera del alcance de los guardias del local pudo sonreír en paz.

Venía junto a Scorpius y el chico oso. Y había estado riendo junto con el rubio todo el camino por el ridículo traje que portaba su amigo Goyle. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que con anterioridad portaba se vio borrada al entrar al bar y darse cuenta que ningún rostro conocido se encontraba en el lugar.

— Creo que no ha llegado nadie, amigo —Habló Chris observando el local medio vacío, con algunos viejos barbones bebiendo cervezas sentado en alguna que otra mesa.

Nott frunció el cejo y se acercó a la mesa grande del local donde habían algunos gorros de fiesta, una camarera del bar se acercó al chico.

— No ha llegado nadie, chico —Respondió la mujer de cabello rizado y corto. Nott torció el gesto y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, Goyle y Scorpius se sentaron a ambos lados de él.

— Bueno, pues... ¿Qué importa? —Dijo Nott, con la mirada pegada en la de sus amigos—. Celebraremos nosotros, como en los viejos tiempos.

El pelinegro elevó la mano y al poco tiempo después llegaron tres jarras gigantescas de cerveza. El chico sonrió al tiempo que tomaba la jarra y comenzaba a beber como un loco.

Scorpius pestañeó extrañado al tiempo que se llevaba su propia jarra de cerveza y bebía un sorbo de esta.

Nott seguía bebiendo, sin siquiera respirar, luego, de la nada golpeó el jarro en la mesa.

— ¡Otra! —Dijo con la mano elevada, unos minutos después la misma camarera llegó con una jarra igual. Nott volvió a llevársela a la boca.

Chris llevó sus ojos hacía su rubio amigo, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba sorprendido de como el muchacho estaba bebiendo de aquella enorme jarra de cerveza.

De pronto la campanilla del bar sonó, los tres muchachos pegaron sus ojos en la puerta de entrada.

— ¡Ah muy bien! —Soltó Nott levantándose de la silla, con el jarrón de vacío—, les dije que me llegarían invitados.

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

— Pues es obvio que tenían que llegar invitados, Nott —Respondió el rubio—, invitaste a casi toda la escuela.

El pelinegro hizo oídos sordos a su amigo, esto le parecía gracioso.

¿Quiénes eran los que habían llegado?

Casi puras Weasley.

Venía Roxanne Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Lily Potter de la mano de Lorcan Scamander, adjuntado a él venía Lyssander Scamander y por último venía Rose Weasley.

Scorpius pegó sus ojos en esta última invitada y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Nott se colocó el gorro de fiesta que estaba justo en frente de él, todos pegaron sus ojos en él.

— Oh, vamos, ¿qué? —Preguntó al ver las miradas extrañadas puestas en él—, esto es una fiesta de cumpleaños, todos tenemos que tener puesto los gorros, ¿no?

Los invitados se miraron entre ellos, sin embargo, nadie dijo nada y se pusieron sus gorros de cumpleaños cada uno. Nott sonrió satisfecho mientras elevaba una mano y apuntaba a la mesa a la misma camarera que les había atendido antes.

Pronto la mesa se vio llenada de jarras gigantes de cervezas.

— Esto es una broma, ¿no? —Susurró Dominique en su puesto, observando el inmenso jarrón de cerveza que estaba frente de ellos.

Chris se apoyó en la mesa, inclinándose hacía adelante para mirar más de cerca a Dominique quien estaba justo en frente de él.

— Nott ya se ha tomado dos de esas y se ha fumado un porro antes de venir hacía acá con Scorpius —Contó como anécdota.

Rose a un lado de Dominique abrió los ojos y soltó con voz irónica.

— Guau, qué malote.

Chris sonrió levemente mientras sus mejillas regordetas se sonrojaban de una manera notable.

— ¿Y qué haces tú vestido así? —Preguntó Lorcan mirando el traje de oso de Chris. Este se sonrojó violentamente.

— Caí en una broma —Aseguró.

Nadie quiso decir nada más por el traje que traía puesto el muchacho de cuerpo robusto.

Scorpius pegó sus ojos en el rostro de la chica, sonrió cuando ella corrió su vista hacía él, pegando esos profundos ojos azules en su rostro. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa de manera ladina.

Bebió de su jarrón de cerveza con suavidad.

Nott pegó con fuerza su jarrón de cerveza en la mesa mientras soltaba una exclamación satisfecha.

— ¡Jamás había probado una cerveza tan deliciosa!, ¿ustedes? —Preguntó el pelinegro, pegando su vista en todos sus invitados.

— Es sólo una cerveza —Respondió Lily mirándolo completamente extrañado, Lorcan a su lado pasó su mano por el cuello de la pelirroja. Conocía a Nott desde el año anterior, él tipo era un gilipollas, literalmente hablando, podría tener sexo con cualquier cosa que se moviera y claro, fuese hembra.

— Error —Murmuró el chico mirando fijamente a la pequeña Potter, con una sonrisa en sus labios— Está es la cerveza con mejor sabor del mundo porque está siendo compartida con amigos en mí cumpleaños... Pruebala pelirroja —Le guiñó un ojo, tomando de su nueva jarra de cerveza.

Todos tomaron de la jarra de cerveza. Y para todos —a excepción de Nott— tenía el mismo sabor de siempre.

— Esto es una mierda —Soltó de pronto Dominique, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos hace unos minutos atrás. Nott pegó sus ojos azules en el rostro blanquecino de la pelirroja, elevó una vista y sonrió levemente.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te gustaría hacer? —Preguntó el pelinegro. Dominique hizo una mueca de disconformidad ante esa pregunta, sabía que el muchacho se lo había tirado en segunda intención.

Conocía a Nott, claro que sí, pero aquello era algo de lo que no iba a hablar.

— Es en serio —Habló Rose desde su puesto—, es tú fiesta, ¿no debería haber algo divertido aquí?

— Pues... —Susurró Nott, mirando a los de la mesa, cerró su boca, ¿qué era lo divertido que podía hacer en ese bar?

Lily, en su puesto, se levantó casi de un brinco, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mirando a todos los de la mesa.

— Pues pongámonos a bailar —Sugirió.

Nott la miró y riendo aplaudió un par de veces antes de ir hacía dónde estaba Lily, tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla hacía un lugar sin mesas.

Lorcan frunció el cejo antes de levantarse de su asiento y mirar cómo Nott y Lily bailaban en aquel lugar. Todos planeaban seguir a Nott y Potter al baile, sin embargo, la camarera del bar se acercó con mala cara hacía donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes.

— Ey, ¿acaso no saben leer? —Preguntó la morena de cabellos rizados y cortos, apuntando a un cartel gigante en medio del bar que claramente decía "No Bailar".

Nott frunció el cejo.

— ¿Y qué es esa porquería? —Preguntó el pelinegro.

La camarera rodó los ojos, se cruzo de brazos y miró a todos los muchachos con rostro impertérrito.

— Esa porquería dice que no se puede bailar, si que será mejor que vuelvan a sus asientos —Soltó la muchacha.

Nott se rió.

— Oye, bonita, mis amigos y yo queremos bailar, estamos consumiendo aquí y haremos lo que queramos. Y lo que queremos es bailar si que eso vamos a hacer —Insistió el pelinegro de ojos azules.

La morena no dijo nada más, se giró con una sonrisa implantada en sus labios, se acercó a la barra y habló con dos hombres de negros que se encontraban ahí.

Scorpius lo sabía, era imposible que algo que hiciera o dijese Nott terminara de una buena manera.

Ambos grandulones se acercaron hacía el pelinegro, sin embargo, Nott se rió.

— ¿Qué harán, gorilas?, ¿me sacaran de aquí? —Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a una jarra de cerveza que se encontraba medio llena para tomarla y tirarsela a ambos guardias.

Ambos hombres se secaron la cara con las manos, bastante aturdidos por lo que había pasado, principalmente porque no creían que aquel chiquillo había sido capaz de hacer eso.

Nott rió al ver el rostro de aquellos tipos.

Fue ahí donde supieron todos los presentes que aquello no terminaría para nada bien.

—.—.—

— ¡En qué mierda estabas pensando, Nott! —Alzó la voz Scorpius, tal y como un padre que regaña a su hijo, Nott tirado en el suelo, con la nariz sangrante y el pómulo hinchado soltó una risa.

La noche había caído y todos se encontraban en el parque que estaba frente al bar en el cual, minutos antes, se había desatado una leve bronca protagonizada por el pelinegro. Lo único que salió de aquello, fue que terminaran todos vetados por siempre de aquel lugar.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Nott? —Preguntó Dominique, dando un paso hacía al frente con los brazos cruzados, molesta—, ha caído la noche y nada bueno ha pasado aquí, ¿dónde está la diversión que prometiste, idiota?

Lyssander que se encontraba con ambas manos metidas en su chaqueta observo toda la escena, torció el gesto y chasqueó la lengua, él se había mantenido al margen de todo el asunto, sólo porque no sabía qué mierda era lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Como siempre, sacó la misma conclusión, Lorcan Scamander.

Pegó sus ojos celestes en su hermano, quien mantenía a Lily Luna abrazada por la cintura.

— Yo me largo de aquí —Masculló el rubio, Lorcan pegó su vista en el rostro de su hermano y torció el gesto.

— Pero Lyssander, dijiste que me...

— Lo sé, pero ya me cansé y quiero ir a casa —Respondió Lyssander, todos lo miraron fijamente.

— ¿Y qué esperas para esfumarte entonces? —Preguntó Dominique, mirando fijamente al rubio, con sus ojos celestes cargados en veneno, se notaba que no lo estaba pasando nada bien en aquella "celebración".

Lyssander miró a la chica con el cejo fruncido, pensó en una y mil contestaciones para su comentario, sin embargo, prefirió guardar silencio y girarse para marcharse.

— Eh, chico desconocido, para ahí —Habló Nott desde el suelo, mientras se sentaba de mejor manera y sonreía a cada uno de sus invitados—, se me ha ocurrido una idea brillante, realmente brillante —Aseguró.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó Roxanne, a un lado de Rose.

Nott sonrió enormemente.

— Ustedes vengan conmigo, nada más.

* * *

Entró en su casa y se encontró con que todo se encontraba completamente apagado. Torció el gesto y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Mamá? —Preguntó a la nada—, ¿papá?

Nada.

Se adentró en el pasillo con precaución, había sólo una luz, la de la televisión prendida en la sala. Entró.

La tele estaba encendida, sin embargo, las dos personas que estaban en ese lugar no estaban viéndola.

James estaba sentado en el sofá con su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, en sus piernas tenía a Annie. Ambos dormían profundamente.

Albus los miró fijamente, con el rostro completamente imperturbable, con la mirada verde alternada entre ambos muchachos.

James y Annie, James y Annie, James y Annie, James y Annie...

La sola idea le revolvía el estómago. Torció el gesto y se giró para marcharse del lugar.

— Al —Llamó la voz de su hermano desde adentro de la sala, Albus detuvo su andar, sin embargo, no se volteó para mirar James. —Yo... Eh, digo... ¿No saldrás a ninguna parte? —Preguntó el pelinegro de ojos marrones. Albus giró sólo su rostro para mirar por sobre su hombro a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Eso te importa? —Preguntó el chico.

James abrió su boca para responder, sin embargo, Albus le cortó.

— Estaré a mi habitación —Respondió—, pero no te lo digo porque sienta que tengo el deber de responderte, lo hago sólo para que sepas que estaré aquí en casa para que cuando tengas sexo con Wood no causen tanto escándalo y yo no me entere.

James abrió su boca, iba a responder a eso, molesto, sin embargo, Albus no le dio la oportunidad, se giró y salió del salón, dejando a James con las palabras en la boca y con un sentimiento extraño carcomiéndole las entrañas.

Sus ojos marrones bajaron al rostro dormido de su novia Annie, apretó sus labios y acarició la piel de la muchacha con suavidad, corriendo algunos cabellos pelirrojos que caían rebelde sobre su frente.

* * *

Los nueves miraron con sorpresa lo que se les abría paso al frente.

Una casa gigante, ¿casa?, más bien era una mansión. De la cual, música se podía oír desde adentro.

Había una fiesta.

Todos estaban completamente sorprendidos, a excepción de Nott, quien portaba una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Se giró para mirar a los demás.

— ¿Y?, ¿qué les parece esto? —Preguntó el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué haremos aquí? —Preguntó Goyle, sin poder apartar su mirada oscura de aquella mansión.

— Hay una celebración en este lugar —Aseguró el muchacho.

— ¿Y eso qué? —Preguntó Rose, pegando sus ojos azules en el rostro del pelinegro, quien la miró y sonrió con coquetería.

— Pues que entraremos, bonita —Aseguró el muchacho.

— Nott —Llamó Scorpius, no confiaba en que esto terminara de la mejor manera.

El pelinegro sonrió y se acercó a su amigo para pasar un brazo sobre su hombro.

— Sé que no te impresiona las dimensiones de esta casa, amigo —Sostuvo el pelinegro, Scorpius lo miró con rostro fastidiado y luego corrió su vista al rostro de Rose. Se sonrojó levemente.

El pelinegro soltó a su amigo y se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, abrió sus brazos y se giró para mirar a los demás. Ninguno parecía realmente seguro de lo que Nott tenía planeado.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó el moreno, pasando su mirada azulina por el rostro de los ocho jóvenes—, ¿se quedaran parados ahí como imbéciles o vendrán y se divertirán conmigo?

Goyle miró a Scorpius, estaba claro en algo, si el rubio se negaba a acompañar a Nott, él también lo haría.

— Qué demonios —Masculló Rose con voz baja, dio unos pasos hacía adelante, colocándose a un lado de Elioth Nott, quien sonrió bastante satisfecho al haber convencido a la linda chica.

Scorpius frunció el cejo, mientras Dominique chilló.

— ¡Rose!, ¿qué pasa si estos tipos quieren echarnos y viene la policía? —Preguntó la chica del cabello cobrizo, Rose rodó los ojos.

— No seas cobarde, Dominique, que la policía se joda —Habló la castaña de ojos azules. Nott aplaudió.

— Bien dicho, bonita.

Dominique bufó, sin embargo, fue Scorpius quien dio el próximo paso, colocándose a un lado de la muchacha, quien, al ver al rubio decidir ir con ellos sonrió levemente. Goyle se acercó y se colocó a un lado del rubio.

— Bien —Dicho Nott, alzando la voz, quebrando el silencio que se había implantado entre ellos—, si no va nadie más, pues, sólo nosotros cuatro disfrutaremos esta noche.

El chico se giró y comenzó a caminar.

— Si algo pasa —Comenzó Dominique, caminando detrás de Rose, con Roxanne colgando de su brazo, Lily, Lorcan y Lyssander caminaron tras la chica—, no digan que no lo advertí.

Nadie dijo más nada y siguieron al cumpleañero hacía la casa/mansión que se abría paso entre ellos.

Total. ¿Qué más podía suceder?

* * *

_Bueno, aquí traigo el capítulo cinco, el cuarto en realidad sin contar el prólogo. _

_La verdad, no tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, la cosa avanza lento, pero es netamente porque me gusta desarrollar bien la trama, además, falta un personaje que debe aparecer que será muy importante y no es OC. _

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. _

_¡Muchas gracias de todo corazón a las personas que me tienen en alerta, favoritos y que me dejan sus comentario! _

_Es por ellas que trato de actualizar lo más seguido posible, aunque a veces me cueste un poco, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. _

_Responderé sus Review's por interno y a las personas si cuenta me alegro mucho que comenten, pues, nada cuesta dejar un pequeño comentario, así alegran el día a alguna escritora. En este caso a mí :D _

_Espero les guste el capítulo y estén atenta a como el fic va avanzando. Por si alguien tenía la duda y había visto Skins, pues, para dejarlo en claro, he sacado tramas de las distintas temporadas, características de personajes de las distintas generaciones, etc, y por supuesto, he cambiado más de algunas cosillas porque si sigo toda la línea de la serie no tendría la gracias, como siempre dicho, todo tiene una pizca grande de mí. _

_Como sea, muchas gracias por leer, espero sigan leyendo. _

_Saludos! _

_PD: Lamento toda falta de ortografía o falta gramatical que se me haya pasado. _


	6. Capítulo V

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama está sacada de la serie inglesa Skins pero también tiene de mi misma cosecha. _

_¡Espero disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

_**Capítulo V.**_

* * *

— ¿A sí?

La rubia de porte elegante y ojos tan verde agua parecía escudriñar a cada uno de los que se encontraban frente a su puerta.

Nott sonrió de la manera más encantadora que pudo.

— Sí —Respondió—, nos dijeron que aquí era la celebración y por lo que veo... Si hay una celebración aquí.

La chica torció el gesto y miró hacía adentro.

— Mira, es el cumpleaños de mi prima y dudo que ustedes sean amigos de ella —Soltó la chica con cierto aire altivo. Nott rió y dio un paso hacía adelante, pasó un brazo por el hombro de la rubia y la miró fijamente sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

— Mira, nosotros somos amigos de ella, ¿verdad, Scorpius? —Llamó Nott.

Scorpius Malfoy rodó los ojos y dio un paso hacía adelante, ya estaba ahí, ahora no podía hacerse para atrás.

— Exacto —Respondió el chico, fingiendo una sonrisa.

La rubia pegó sus ojos en los grises del muchacho, sonrió un tanto sonrojada y se corrió un paso hacía atrás.

— Scorpius Malfoy —Susurró la chica—, hace tiempo que no te veía por acá.

El rubio sonrió nuevamente mientras Nott los miraba a ambos fijamente. Sonrió triunfante.

Scorpius les había entregado los pasajes para entrar a aquella casa de pijos.

Ellos entraron a la casa de la chica, todos juntos, como si lo que sea que hubiese ahí dentro no fuera algo que realmente fuese súper contagioso.

¿En qué diablos se habían metido?

Había gente bebiendo en copa pisco sour, sentados hablando sobre política y otros poco bailando algo parecido al... ¿Tango?

— ¿Es enserio, Nott? —Preguntó Dominique con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

El pelinegro la miró fijamente luego de inflar sus mejillas

— Bueno, pues, hemos llegado nosotros para arreglar este desastre, ¿a que si? —Preguntó el chico.

— ¡Rose, Nique, Roxanne, Lily! **—**Se oyó una voz suave desde el fondo de la música, las nombradas pegaron sus ojos en la menuda pelirroja de rizos que se acercaba a ellas saltarinas.

— Oh, Lucy —Se alegró Lily de ver a su querida prima Lucy en aquel lugar.

La pelirroja de diversas pecas de un marrón singular llegó a un lado de sus primas con una sonrisa enorme en su boca, saludó a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar con la mano para luego hablar con sus primas.

— ¿Qué hacen acá chicas? —Preguntó la chica con voz cantarina.

Dominique miró el lugar con ojo critico y luego suspiró.

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí, Lu? —Preguntó Lily con una sonrisa en sus labios, contenta de que ella se encontrara en ese lugar.

La menuda pelirroja era sin duda su prima favorita, sobre todo porque era quien no se metía con nadie ni con nada. Era tierna, agradable, simpática y bonita. Lo único malo en ella era su padre: Percy.

Lucy se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

— Saben como es papá —Le restó importancia—, tengo que estar aquí porque la madre de la cumpleañera es una conocida de mi familia... Me alegro de que hayan venido en verdad, porque esto está completamente aburrido.

— Pues —Nott dio un aplauso y se acercó hacía el centro de la pista—, arreglaremos esto.

Le guiñó un ojo a la pequeña pelirroja y fue hacía el Dj para susurrarle algo al oído, el chico asintió y sonrió para luego cambiar los discos y poner una música contagiosa y bailable.

Los muchachos que acaban de llegar sonrieron y se acercaron al lugar para tomar algo para beber y luego unirse al baile que daba Nott en medio de la pista.

— ¡Oye, niño! —Chilló una rubia de cabello lacio y exuberantes ojos azules—, ¿qué crees que haces?, ¡estás arruinando mi fiesta!

Nott le tomó la mano y la guió hacía la pista sin oír las quejas que proliferaba la muchacha.

Rose se colocó a un lado de la barra con un vaso de whisky en la mano, observando el lugar, como siempre.

Nott obligaba a bailar al chica del cumpleaños mientras esta se seguía resistiendo, Lorcan y Lily bailaban de una manera muy provocativa a un lado del lugar. Lyssander estaba apoyado en la pared con ambas manos en el bolsillo mirando el lugar realmente asqueado. Dominique estaba sentada en una silla con un cigarrillo en sus manos, también bastante asqueada, mientras Lucy hablaba animadamente con Roxanne sobre quizá qué cosa. Goyle estaba con su disfraz de oso intentando coquetear con alguna de las chicas estiradas del lugar.

— ¿Te diviertes? —Rose giró su vista hacía el rubio de ojos grises que se encontraba a un lado de ella. Sonrió.

— Esto se pondrá bueno... —Aseguró la chica. Scorpius la miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? —Preguntó el rubio de ojos grises. Rose lo miró fijamente y bebió de su vaso de whisky.

Para Scorpius, Rose Weasley era la chica más extraña, misteriosa y hermosa que había conocido en toda su vida. Lo peor de todo era que la chica había creado una tormenta de sentimientos que se desataban en el interior del rubio. Una parte de él le decía que intentara conquistarla, puesto que era, la primera chica que llamaba de esa manera su atención, en cambio, otra parte muy distinta era que él olvidara a la chica y dejase de fijarse en ella y en cada una de las cosas que hacía. Era como si aquella parte le dijera que con esa chica las cosas nunca terminaban de buena manera, sin embargo, hacía oídos sordos a aquello que le decía eso y volvía su atención en ella. Siempre.

— ¡Ey, Rosie! —Llamó Lucy con una sonrisa en su blanquecino rostro salpicado en pequeñas pecas marrones—. ¡Ven a bailar! —Gritó.

Rose sonrió a su prima y junto con su vaso de Whisky se fue hacía donde todas las Weasley bailaban. La muchacha de ojos azules bailaba con suavidad para luego mirar fijamente a al chico y sonreír de una manera que lograba erizar todos los bellos de los brazos de Scorpius.

— ¿Qué miras, hombre? —La voz de Nott lo sobresaltó, haciendo que el liquido que había en su vaso saltara y cayera un poco en su camiseta.

— Nada, realmente —Aseguró el chico, mirando con los labios torcidos su camiseta mojada—, ¿dónde está, Chris?

— No lo sé, no soy su niñera —Respondió el pelinegro, Scorpius torció el gesto y volvió nuevamente su vista hacía el frente, donde las chicas bailaban y reían en medio de la pista.

Nott rió.

— Ella es hermosa, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Nott poniéndose a un lado de su amigo.

El rubio lo miró de costado, enarcando una de sus cejas.

— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó.

— Rose, Rose Weasley... Sé que la estás mirando, no soy imbécil —Aseguró.

— Yo no...

— Me acosté con ella en la fiesta de Zabini, ¿sabes? —Le cortó el pelinegro, con una ligera sonrisa implantada en sus labios, una sonrisa que a Scorpius le pareció casi victoriosa.

El rubio pestañeó con suavidad mientras fruncía ambas cejas y miraba a su amigo con extrañeza.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Preguntó el rubio con una mirada imperturbable para su amigo Nott, sin embargo, Scorpius estaba dolido y no sabía muy bien porqué, aún así, él no permitiría que su amigo se diese cuenta de aquello.

Nott se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Para qué querías saberlo, Scorpius? —Rebatió su pregunta con otra pregunta.

El chico de ojos grises quitó su vista del rostro sonriente del muchacho para mirar a la castaña de ojos azules que sonriente bailaba justo frente de él, con su cabello suelto cayendo hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros, con sus ojos azules intensos y brillantes con sus labios rosas curvadas en una media sonrisa, enviándole miradas de reojos y sonriendo. A él, sólo a él.

Tragó saliva con pesadez y bebió de su vaso de whisky.

— Como sea, estoy esperando si me salta la liebre con la festejada —Susurró Nott. Scorpius lo miró y torció su gesto.

— Creí que te gustaba Rose —Respondió. Nott chasqueó la lengua.

— Claro que me gusta, pero ella es la que está reservada, tú sabes. Por ahora puedo disfrutar de mi soltería —Aseguró el pelinegro para luego sonreirle a su amigo y hacer el intento de ir tras la chica rubia. Scorpius lo retuvo del brazo.

— No creo que sea buena idea, Nott, no arruines esto por favor y compórtate —Pidió Scorpius con una mirada severa. Nott bufó.

— No seas aburrido, Scorpius —Alegó el pelinegro de ojos azules. El muchacho torció el gesto.

— No lo soy, hombre, pero siempre todo lo que planeas termina siendo un desastre, estoy seguro que esto terminará mal. Además, mírala a ella, debe tener mínimo cinco años más que nosotros.

— Pues yo me veo muy maduro —Aseguró Nott y sonrió enormemente.

No lo pudo detener, el moreno se acercó hacía donde estaba la muchacha rubia con algunas de sus amigas, sentadas, mirando con desdén a las nuevas chicas que se habían colado a su propia fiesta.

Nott se quedó parado, detrás de todas esas señoritas que siquiera habían notado su presencia, carraspeó una vez y luego otra vez hasta llamar la atención de esas chicas.

La rubia de cuerpo esbelto giró su rostro para mirar la cara de Nott, elevó una ceja con molestia por haber sido interrumpida por aquel niñito.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Preguntó la muchacha. Nott sonrió de la manera más adorable que pudo.

— ¿Y a ti? —Rebatió la pregunta con el labio torcido.

— Pues sí —Respondió ella mientras se paraba del asiento, dejando en evidencia su porte elegante, al menos era más grande que Nott por unos varios centímetros—. Quiero que tú y tus amiguitos se larguen ya de mi cumpleaños.

El moreno rió con suavidad.

— Esto debe ser obra del destino —Aseguró y luego llevó sus manos a su pecho—, pues yo también estoy de cumpleaños hoy.

— Pues me vale una verga —Escupió cerca del rostro del chico. Nott sonrió aún más abiertamente.

— Eso te gusta, ¿verdad? —Soltó el muchacho y agregó rápidamente antes de que la rubia le golpee—, tengo algo que de seguro y te va a gustar.

Metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un pequeña bolsa con un polvo dentro. La rubio miró la bolsa y después miró directamente los ojos azules del muchacho, enarcó una ceja y una leve sonrisa se implantó en sus labios. Nott supo entonces que había ganado un punto.

* * *

El muchacho despegó al fin sus ojos azules del plato que estaba justo en frente de él. Al fin su madre se había decidido a hablar.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó el pelirrojo al no haber escuchado lo que había preguntado su mamá.

Hermione torció los labios y luego soltó un suspiró desde el fondo, Ronald frente de ella rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de la exageración de ese suspiro.

— Te estoy preguntando Hugo si sabes dónde está tu hermana —Volvió a repetir la pregunta. Hugo se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé, realmente —Respondió con sinceridad, pues, en verdad nunca sabía dónde era que iba Rose.

Hermione torció los labios y pegó sus ojos castaños en el rostro de su esposo Ron para luego soltar con cizaña.

— Todo esto es tú culpa, Ronald —Escupió la castaña.

El pelirrojo la miró con una ceja elevada, mientras sus orejas se volvían rojas. Hermione sabía que había logrado molestar al muchacho.

— Tú eres muy permisivo con ella —Soltó nuevamente—, si no fuera por ti Rose jamás hubiera sido...

— ¿Sido qué, Hermione? —Le cortó el pelirrojo mordaz.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos al igual que Ron. Parecía como si ambos "adultos" estuviesen echándose una guerra de miradas.

— Tan irresponsable, fiestera y todas esas cosas que es, Ronald —Contestó la castaña. Ron bufó.

**— **¿Y qué eso, Hermione? —Preguntó el pelirrojo—, ¿acaso quieres que Rose sea igual que tú, para que termino siendo una adulta amargada y que lo único que le importa es el trabajo?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

— Además, si no fuera por ti a Rose jamás le hubiese sucedido... —Continuó Ron, sin embargo, guardó silencio por el grito que proliferó Hugo desde su puesto en la mesa.

— ¡Ya cállense!

Ambos adultos pegaron sus ojos en el rostro pecoso del muchacho, sorprendidos, pues, Hugo jamás había gritado de esa manera.

— Es por eso que Rose nunca está en casa, si alguien tiene la culpa de todo son ustedes dos —Se levantó del asiento y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a su habitación y de un portazo cerrar la puerta.

Tanto Hermione como Ron saltaron en sus puesto al oír el portazo que dio Hugo, sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada, puesto que sabían que derecho a quejarse por la manera en que actuó Hugo no tenían.

* * *

— Hola, Scorpius —Saludó una muchacha de cuerpo menudo, delgada y con el cabello castaño oscuro. Sus ojos marrones brillaron cuando el rubio la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tal, Katleen? —Preguntó el rubio.

Katleen se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de sonreír, ladeo un tanto su cabeza y preguntó al rubio con voz dulce.

— No es porque no quieras que estés aquí, pero, ¿qué haces? Creí que odiabas a todos tus vecinos.

— Pues, a casi todos —Aseguró—, a ti no —Katleen se sonrojó levemente—. Todo esto es idea de Nott —Aseguró.

Katleen rodó los ojos, Nott siempre tenía algo que ver con las decisiones que tomaba Scorpius.

— Parece que él se está divirtiendo —Comentó la castaña con una mueca en su rostro.

Nott bailaba con la cumpleañera de una manera provocativa, sin embargo, parecía que ambos lo disfrutaban. Scorpius se preguntó cómo era que Nott había conseguido captar la atención de la rubia, puesto que, él las conocía, a todas. Eran de esas chicas ricachonas que se creían las dueñas del mundo tan sólo porque sus padres tenían una buena posición económica.

Torció el gesto.

De seguro y Nott había echo algo para que ella bailase con él.

* * *

Lily estaba realmente contenta con todo lo que había sucedido las últimas semanas.

Lorcan siempre había sido como aquel príncipe azul con el que sueñan todas las niñas a los cinco años. Sin embargo, mientras fue creciendo, Lily se dio cuenta que los príncipes azules no existían, pero que de igual manera, ella estaba enamorada de Lorcan.

Como Lorcan era un año mayor que ella, la pelirroja pensaba que él jamás se fijaría en ella, puesto que, hasta podrían ser como primos. La madre del rubio era su madrina, cosa que los hacía muy cercanos.

Aún así, Lorcan se había fijado en ella cuando entraron a la secundaria, en ella y en nadie más.

Todo eso lo pensaba mientras iba al baño para arreglarse un poco. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y lo que ella más odiaba en el mundo era verse desarreglada.

Había sido un error.

Apenas cruzó la puerta de la casa para volver salir al patio se encontró con que Lorcan no la esperaba. Al menos no solo.

Junto a él estaba una chica rubia y de cuerpo atlético. Sonriendo a el rubio, coqueteando con él.

Lily torció el gesto y se giró sintiendo como algo se implantaba en su pecho de manera rápida y efectiva. Causándole una leve molestia.

— Ey, Lil's, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La pequeña pelirroja guió sus ojos castaños hacía donde Lorcan reía con la otra chica, bajó su vista y luego suspiró.

— Sólo quiero ir a casa —Susurró la muchacha.

Lucy guió sus ojos hacía donde se encontraba Lorcan y asintió.

— Vamos, te acompaño —Le dijo volviendo a sonreírle a su prima.

La pelirroja hija de Percy conocía a Lorcan de la escuela y sabía cómo era el chico con las chicas. Había sido una lastima que Lily haya caído en su juego.

Y más para Lily, quien, como una princesa se había creado un mundo de castillos y caballos en su cabeza junto con Lorcan Scamander.

* * *

— Te veía como un chico bueno —Susurró Rose con suavidad al entrar a la casa de aquella rubia y encontrarse con Goyle vestido de oso guardándose un par de celulares de la mesa.

— Bueno... —Habló el chico con voz tiritona—, no soy tan malvado —Aseguró—. Sólo robo a quienes me hacen sentir inferior y gente rica, deberías probarlo alguna vez, funciona.

Rose torció sus labios mientras se giraba para volver a salir.

— Nadie me hace sentir inferior —Respondió la castaña.

Goyle la miró sonrojado y sonrió levemente.

Rose tenía razón, ¿cómo podría sentirse ella inferior a alguien? Era hermosa, inteligente y podía tener a cualquiera besándole sus pies.

Guardó los últimos celulares que habían en la mesa y salió tras de ella.

* * *

Nott besaba y tocaba por donde se le diera la gana a la rubia.

En medio de la pista de baile. A la vista de todos.

Y eso había sido un error, puesto que, apenas y conocía a la chica.

Era más que obvio, ¿qué iba a saber él que ella estaba comprometida?

Y que su novio iba a llegar justo en ese momento cuando él la besaba con pasión y apretaba su trasero contra sus manos.

No vio venir el empujón ni mucho menos el puñetazo que lo acompañó después.

La música se detuvo y el trío captó la atención de todos aquellos que se encontraban en el lugar.

— ¿Qué diablos haces tú con mi prometida, pendejo? —Preguntó el hombre alto y fornido de cabello rubio y ojos tan celeste que parecían ser transparentes.

Nott rió, mientras la rubia se acercaba rápidamente a su prometido.

— Fue él, amor, él me drogó y yo... No sé lo que pasa —Aseguró la muchacha con los ojos tan llorosos y con una actuación tan pésima que el único que se lo creyó fue el prometido.

— Te arrepentirás de haber nacido, hijo de... —Se lanzó encima de Nott, pero el pelinegro fue más rápido y se corrió, haciendo que el tipo grande cayera al suelo de forma pesada.

El pelinegro riendo tomó el inmenso pastel que adornaba la mesa para acercarlo al muchacho en el suelo y dejar caer el pastel encima de su cabeza.

— Ahora, vayámonos, corran —Gritó Nott a todos quienes lo habían acompañado.

Rose y Dominique aprovecharon de correr mientras el griterío comenzaba. Scorpius observó aquello con los ojos abiertos, le dio una leve mirada a Katleen y sonriendo se despidió de ella para echarse a correr. Chris sonrió y corrió afirmando sus bolsillos para que ningún celular cayera, Nott se acercó a la mesa y junto con Roxanne quien había estado bailando con algún chico x sacaron licor de la mesa para luego correr. Lorcan y Lyssander se dieron sendas miradas y arrancaron con velocidad al ser los últimos que quedaban en el lugar.

Corrieron los ocho con rapidez por las oscuras calles del barrio, subieron por el cerro que habían cruzado en un principio y cuando se vieron seguros se detuvieron justo a un lado de un callejón sin salida.

Todos reían, divertidos por aquel escape.

El primero en dejar de reír fue Lorcan, mirando hacía ambos lados.

— ¿Dónde está Lily? —Preguntó, despegando su cuerpo de la muralla en la cual se apoyaba.

— Dímelo tú, idiota —Masculló Dominique—, estabas tan ocupado con esa chica que no notaste cuando Lily se fue junto con Lucy.

Nott rió.

— Muñeca, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a echar nuevamente un polvo para quitarte lo amargada y las ganas? —Soltó el moreno con suavidad, acercándose un paso hacía la chica de cabellos cobrizos.

Dominique cruzó sus brazos y rugió.

— Acércate un paso más y te dejo sin descendencia, tarado.

Nott rió más alto.

— Está bien, leona, no es necesario rugir de esa manera —Aseguró el pelinegro mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de la botella que había robado junto con Roxanne.

El pelinegro se acercó con lentitud hacía donde estaba Rose apoyada en una pared, apoyó su mano junto a un lado del rostro de la chica y sonrió coquetamente.

— ¿Y tú qué dices bonita? —Preguntó el moreno—, ¿vamos a ver estrellas otra vez?

Rose corrió su vista del rostro de Nott y pegó sus ojos en Scorpius, quien mantenía su mandíbula tensa a la espera de la contestación de la muchacha.

— Será mejor que me marche —Aseguró la castaña mirando el rostro de Nott. Corrió su vista hacía un lado donde estaba Dominique y una muy borracha y drogada Roxanne.

Se corrió a un lado y tomó la mano de su prima morena.

— Vayámonos, Dominique —Susurró Rose, mientras tiraba de Roxanne.

Dominique sin decir una palabra caminó tras sus primas.

Nott bufó.

— Bien, se han ido las chicas, pero, ¿qué importa?, conozco un lugar en donde podremos seguir con la diversión —Aseguró el chico de ojos azules.

Scorpius suspiró.

— Olvídalo, Nott, me marcho a casa —Aseguró Scorpius, Chris a su lado asintió.

— Me voy contigo, Scorpius.

— Par de traidores —Gruñó el pelinegro para luego levantar su dedo del medio a ambos muchachos que caminaban ajenos a su gesto vulgar.

Luego Nott pegó sus ojos azules en los gemelos Scamander. Lorcan tenía su labio torcido mientras Lyssander parecía estar ajeno a todo el mundo.

— ¿Y ustedes qué? —Preguntó el muchacho.

— ¿Nosotros qué de qué? —Rebatió la pregunta el rubio de cabellos más largos. Nott torció el gesto.

— Vamos a divertirnos, clones —Sonrió Nott, enseñándoles a ambos la botella que estaba en su mano. Lyssander bufó y negó con la cabeza.

— Es hora de que nos vayamos, lo siento Nott —Murmuró Lorcan, dando la vuelta para ir hacía su casa junto con su gemelo.

— Son todos unos aburridos, púdranse —Soltó molesto el pelinegro.

Lo peor de todo había sido que se había quedado con varios gramos de cocaína y MDMA.

* * *

Si había algo que Rose odiaba más que estar en casa era estarlo un día domingo. Puesto que, los días domingo, además de causarle una pereza inmensa salir, casi nadie tenía algún panorama que ella, al menos, le pareciera divertido.

Así era como los días domingos, la castaña de ojos azules, pasaba encerrada en su habitación sin nada que hacer más que estudiar. Eso le ayudaba para la escuela y para que su madre no le estuviese chillando todo el día.

Sin embargo, creyó que estudiar en su habitación con su reproductor de música a un volumen fuerte funcionaría para no oír la voz de sus padres. Se había equivocado.

— ¡Pues si tanto te molesta puedes irte de aquí! —Oyó gritar a su madre, se imaginaba que a quien gritaba era a su padre, era algo más que obvio.

— ¡Irme yo!, ¡irme yo!, ¡¿acaso se te olvida que esta casa es mía?! —Ahora se oyó el gritó potente de Ronald.

Rose dejó de hacer sus tareas y miró hacía el frente sin ver en realidad.

Su mano instantáneamente se fue hacía su equipo de música para poder subir aún más el volumen de la música hasta llegar al tope.

La puerta de su cuarto de pronto se abrió, para luego cerrarse con suavidad.

Se giró, aunque ya sabía quién era la persona que había entrado a su habitación. Se levantó de su asiento y estiró su mano.

Hugo bajó su vista y caminó hacía donde se encontraba su hermana, tomó de su mano. Rose le dio un pequeño apretón y le sonrió levemente.

Su pelirrojo hermano le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos ojos azules se conectaron.

Ambos, instantáneamente, se sentaron en la cama de la chica con las manos entrelazadas. Un fuerte portazo se dejó oír, Hugo en su puesto dio un leve brinco. Rose apretó nuevamente su mano, haciendo que el pelirrojo pegara sus ojos en el rostro de su hermana. _"Está bien", _moduló la castaña con sus labios. Hugo forzó una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo sabía que todo aquello realmente hería a Rose, aunque ella no fuese capaz de demostrarlo, incluso, quizá, Rose siquiera lo notaba, pero así era en verdad. A su hermana todo aquello si le llegaba, la hería e incluso la desequilibraba.

Suspiró.

Al parecer los gritos había cesado. Rose se levantó de su puesto para apagar el equipo. Hugo la miró desde su puesto.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó su hermano menor. Rose no lo miró a los ojos, se acercó a su closet para sacar una chaqueta negra y colocársela.

— Lo más lejos que pueda de aquí, ¿de qué sirve escucharlos joderse la vida?, no me interesan... —Susurró la muchacha, luego miró a su hermano—, ¿quieres ir? —Preguntó.

Hugo negó con su cabeza ligeramente.

— Sólo... Vuelve pronto, ¿sí?

Rose asintió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro para luego girarse y salir por la puerta.

— Rose —La llamó Hugo, la chica se detuvo para mirarlo desde el umbral—. A mí no me engañas, Weasley.

La castaña entre abrió sus labios, corrió su rostro hacía un lado y luego le dio la espalda a Hugo para marcharse del lugar.

* * *

Monotonía.

Si había una palabra que definiera a su vida familiar era esa. Monotonía.

Todo era tan... Recto. Tan vacío, tan nada.

Era siempre lo mismo. Su padre y su abuelo hablaban de cosas que a él simplemente no le interesaba, hablaban de economía, de trabajo, de asuntos monetarios, asuntos bancarios, asuntos de dinero, dinero, dinero... No había nada más en su vida que dinero.

¿Dónde había quedado el cariño fraternal y todas esas porquerías? Pues, al parecer se había ido junto con su madre. El amor, cariño y todo aquello estaban enterrados junto con su madre, casi a dos mil metros bajo tierra.

— Deberías prestar atención a esta conversación, Scorpius —Habló su abuelo con aquella voz tan fría que le caracterizaba, Scorpius pegó sus ojos grises en el rostro ya anciano de su abuelo y frunció las cejas—. Algún día empresas Malfoy's pasará a tus manos.

El rubio miró a su padre fijamente. Draco Malfoy corrió sus ojos grises del rostro de su hijo. Scorpius bufó.

— Yo no estudiaré economía, ni ninguna de esas porquerías sobre el manejamiento de una empresa, abuelo —Aseguró el muchacho.

Lucius Malfoy abrió su boca logrando una perfecta "o" que le hubiese dado gracia a Scorpius si no fuera porque el tema que estaba tocando era delicado.

— ¿Y entonces... Qué piensas estudiar? —Preguntó el anciano, altanero.

— Estudiaré pedagogía —Respondió, sin apartar la vista de su abuelo. Sin embargo, Lucius Malfoy corrió sus ojos de su nieto para pegarlos en el rostro cabizbajo de su hijo.

— ¿Debe estar gastándome una broma?, ¿es así, Draco? —Preguntó el anciano.

Draco negó con su cabeza ligeramente.

— Imposible.

— Es así, abuelo, te guste o no —Respondió el rubio más joven.

— Draco... Draco dile algo a este muchacho —Siguió Lucius.

Scorpius torció una sonrisa.

— Ya he hablado con él, padre —Contestó Draco, pasándose ambas manos por el rostro, como si estuviese cansado de aquella discusión.

— Pues debe obedecerte —Torció Lucius.

Scorpius soltó un "já" cargado de ironía.

— No me pueden obligar, abuelo, créame, que si no quieren pagarme los estudios y me dejan en la calle, me importa una verdadera mierda —Aseguró el muchacho. Sin decir más se levantó del asiento para salir del comedor, sacar su saco del perchero y salir de su "hogar" dejando atrás los gritos histéricos de Lucius Malfoy.

Se calzó su saco y se acercó hasta su auto, palmeó sus bolsillos buscando las llaves y las encontró en sus pantalones. Sonrió y con un sólo clic abrió las puerta del automóvil para salir disparado del lugar.

Él lo sabía. No pertenecía ahí. Ni a ese barrio, ni a esa casa, ni siquiera a esa familia.

Scorpius prefería mil veces pasar hambre ante tener que vivir en aquel ambiente tan tenso que se desataba en el lugar. Lo odiaba, realmente odiaba en lo que se había convertido su vida desde la partida de su madre.

Su padre había cambiado y su abuelo pasaba casi todos los días en su casa. Al menos si trajera a su abuela con él... Pero no, tenía que ir solo.

Bufó mientras conducía sin una dirección especifica.

No quería ir donde Nott, puesto que, sabía que el chico debía estar en su apartamento con alguna chica o sólo y borracho o drogado. Tampoco quería ir a molestar a Chris. En realidad... No quería ir hacía ninguna parte, sólo manejar sin sentido.

Terminó en el muelle.

Se bajó del auto y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos que tenía en su bolsillo. Sacó uno de la caja y se lo llevó en la boca, con la otra mano comenzó a palmear sus bolsillos en busca de algún encendedor.

— Mierda —Masculló con el cigarrillo entre sus dientes. No había sacado encendedor. Debía prender el auto para usar...

— Ten —Una voz suave se oyó a su lado.

Nuevamente los bellos de su brazo se erizaron, y estaba seguro que aquello no se debía del frío de la noche.

Recibió el encendedor que Rose le tendía y prendió su cigarrillo, se lo devolvió mientras inhalaba el humo.

— ¿Quieres uno? —Le preguntó el muchacho. Rose sonrió para sacar de su bolsillo un cigarrillo, llevárselo a la boca y prenderlo con apremio.

— Esto es una mierda, ¿no crees? —Susurró la chica mientras botaba de un suspiro el humo tóxico del tabaco.

Scorpius frunció el cejo sin dejar de ver el perfil de la muchacha, Rose lo miró por el rabillo de los ojos.

— Es obvio que si estás también aquí, es porque estabas arrancando de algún lugar —Aseguró la castaña para luego pegar sus ojos en el rostro del muchacho.

Scorpius sonrió levemente. Rose se encontraba sin una gota de maquillaje y aún así, su belleza no había disminuido ni una gota.

— Tengo problemas en casa —Respondió el rubio.

Rose sonrió torcidamente, quitando su vista del muchacho.

— Todos tenemos problemas —Sentenció la chica. Su cabello se movía con el viento, haciendo que un exquisito aroma se colase por las fosas nasales de Scorpius.

— Lo sé —Susurró el rubio.

— Sabes, cuando era niña no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra —Soltó de pronto la chica, Scorpius la miró fijamente, con extrañeza.

Ambos se encontraban recargados en el auto del muchacho, fumando sus cigarrillo, en un silencio que sólo era roto con el sonido del agua del lago.

— ¿No hablabas? —Preguntó entonces el rubio.

Rose sonrió con suavidad.

— Pues no, no hablaba —Afirmó la chica—. No tenía amigos y odiaba que la gente se acercara más de lo necesario a mí.

Scorpius siguió mirando a la muchacha, más sorprendido porque ella le estuviese contando aquello a él que por lo que hacía cuando era pequeña.

— ¿Y por qué lo hacías? —Preguntó.

Rose sonrió torcidamente y miró al chico fijamente.

— Sólo porque se me daba la gana —Contestó, dejando al chico atónito—. Debo volver a casa ahora —Dijo la chica tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo con la zapatilla.

— ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar? —Murmuró el rubio, sin despegar su vista de la chica. Rose negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Vivo cerca de aquí —Respondió—. Te veo por ahí, Scorpius.

El rubio asintió, sin despegar su vista de la chica. Rose le regaló una última sonrisa y se abrazó a si misma para girarse y comenzar a caminar en dirección a su casa.

Scorpius la siguió con la mirada.

Rose seguía siendo todo un misterio para él, incluso, él se volvía un misterio cuando estaba con ella, puesto que, no conocía lo que ella le hacía sentir.

Torció los labios, recordando que aquella chica, esa misma chica la cual había compartido un cigarrillo con él había sido _esa chica _que se había acostado con su amigo, su mejor amigo Nott.

Suspiró y le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo para luego volver a meterse a su auto y volver a casa tal y cual lo había echo Rose.

* * *

_¡Hola lectoras/es (hay hombres por ahí?) de mi fanfiction! _

_Comenzaré con decirles que lamento un montón la demora, pero, tengo una excusa que es válida. Estoy en época de exámenes y he estado concentradísima en las pruebas, si que no había tenido tiempo de avanzar con el fic. Por otra parte, aún tengo exámenes que dar pero ya no me quedan muchos si que luego de esto podré avanzar con más regularidad. _

_Pues, en este capítulo ya se han ido viendo los problemas familiares que tienen los personajes principales. Detesté mucho haber matado a Astoria, pero era algo que debía hacer y por supuesto detesté aún más el haber echo de "este modo" la relación que tiene Hermione con Ron. Amo esta pareja y realmente sufro al escribir sus peleas, sin embargo, es necesario y además, les tengo un buen final a ellos también como pareja, no podría dejarlos separados por siempre. _

_¡Agradezco mucho mucho a las dos personitas que me han dejado Review's! **Samantha-Hematoma **y **Genny**, este capítulo está dedicado cien por cientos a ustedes dos y lo subo para ustedes quienes han seguido toda la línea del fic. ¡Me alegran el día chicas! _

_¡También agradezco a quienes se dan un tiempo anónimamente para leer mi fic, muchas gracias! _

_Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, nos leemos._

_Saludos._

_Emilia. _


	7. Capítulo VI

_Hola!, cómo están mis queridas lectoras, estoy feliz porque he pasado uno de los ramos que más me ha costado en el año en la universidad y pues, quería compartirlo con ustedes. _

_¡No los aburro más con mis cosas personales y les dejo aquí el capítulo 6! _

_Disfrútenlo__. _

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, la trama está basada en la serie Inglesa Skins. _

* * *

**Capítulo VI.**

* * *

Aquel día Scorpius Malfoy se había levantado con una sensación que se acrecentaba en su pecho con cada segundo que pasaba. Era una sensación que le decía, inexplicablemente, que aquel sería un gran día.

Se levantó de su cama y se fue hasta el cuarto de baño para darse una rápida ducha, lavarse los dientes y vestirse con calma. Salió de su habitación con su mochila y cerró la puerta. Bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro, en la cocina se encontraba una de sus sirvientas junto con su padre.

A pesar de los años que habían pasado, su padre aún conservaba su juventud, mantenía su cabello rubio y su piel parecía la de un hombre adulto pero sin ninguna clase de marca o arruga, sin embargo, todo aquel que conocía de manera profunda a Draco Malfoy podría afirmar y reafirmar que aquel rubio de ojos grises había perdido un brillo importante, quizá en sus ojos, incluso quizás en su piel. Siempre tenía expresión cansada y una mueca en su rostro que parecía como si hubiese olido mierda.

Scorpius se quedó de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta, observando a su padre tomar desayuno mientras hojeaba el diario.

El rubio mayor levantó su vista al sentirse observado y pegó sus ojos grises en el rostro imperturbable de su único hijo. Volvió a pegar su vista en el diario.

— Ven a tomar desayuno para que vayas a la escuela, Scorpius —Murmuró su padre, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El muchacho se acercó hacía la mesa para sentarse mientras dejaba la mochila a un lado de la silla, inmediatamente la empleada que se encontraba en la cocina le sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja y puso delante de él una taza para luego servirle un café.

— Ayer le contestaste de una manera muy poco cortés a tu abuelo, Hyperion —Habló Malfoy sin despegar su vista del periódico. Scorpius frunció el cejo ante el apelativo con el que le había llamado su padre. Hyperion, cómo odiaba su segundo nombre.

— Yo no le contesté de ninguna manera, papá —Susurró el chico mientras bebía un sorbo de su zumo—, él es quien no entiende con buenas palabras, ¿qué más querías que le dijera? —Preguntó.

Draco Malfoy suspiró cansado, bebió de su taza de café al tiempo que la empleada le servía las tostadas al Malfoy menor y se marchaba de la cocina dándoles un poco de privacidad a ambos rubios.

— Escucha, Scorpius —Habló Draco con voz profunda, Scorpius se preparó mentalmente para otro de los sermones de su padre—. Tienes razón, yo no puedo obligarte a estudiar algo que tú no quieres —Declaró.

Scorpius —quien había bebido un poco de su café se atragantó y tosió en su puesto—, miró a su padre sorprendido.

— ¿Entonces…? —Preguntó el rubio de ojos grises más pequeño. Si su padre le decía que le pagaría la carrera, pues, le quitaba un gran peso de encima en la vida.

— No lo sé, realmente —Susurró el hombre, aún sin mirar a su hijo. Respiró hondo y luego botó el aire de un solo resoplido—. Tengo que pensar en el negocio también, Scorpius. Este tema es muy delicado para mí e importante para toda la familia.

— Sí… Pero hablamos de _mí _futuro —Alegó él.

— Lo sé, lo sé, por eso he dicho que es complicado —Aseguró Draco—, aun así, supongo que a tu mamá no le hubiese gustado que tuvieras una personalidad tan egoísta.

Scorpius detuvo cada movimiento que estaba ejerciendo con anterioridad, la tostada que iba a masticar se quedó a medio camino. El rostro se le deformó y sus ojos parecieron brillar de una rabia contenida que parecía desbordar por sus ojos grises que se llegaron a oscurecer de una manera instantánea.

— Ma-má es-tá mu-er-ta —Silabó cada palabra con las pupilas dilatadas, mirando a su padre fijamente mientras tiraba la tostada encima del plato.

— Scorpius —Murmuró Draco con voz cansada.

Scorpius se levantó con brusquedad de la mesa, tomó su mochila con molestia.

— Oh, basta con eso papá —Gruñó el chico mientras colgaba su mochila en el hombro—, utilizar el recuerdo de mamá como soborno no te va a servir para tocarme el corazón y hacerme sentir pena y lástima para hacerme hacer la mierda que tú quieras, más que eso me produce más rechazo hacía ti, papá.

Sin decir una palabra más, le dio una última mirada a su padre y salió del lugar para marcharse a la escuela.

* * *

Caminó con suavidad por los pasillos. Su largo cabello pelirrojo se movía con suavidad con cada paso que daba, atraía algunas miradas cargadas de envidias y otras miradas que parecían querer devorársela.

Pero ella no se daba ni cuenta de las miradas que producía a su alrededor, ella tenía un punto fijo y no le importaba lo que ocurría fuera de su burbuja.

Llegó hacía su casillero y lo abrió.

Frunció el cejo al observar aquello que había dentro.

Una rosa tan roja como su cabello estaba justo encima de sus cuadernos.

¿Quién había metido aquella rosa?, ¿cómo lo habrá hecho?

No se sintió asustada por el hecho de que alguien haya podido abrir el casillero, más bien se sintió alagada por el gesto. Tomó la rosa con una de sus manos y con una sonrisa se la llevó hacía su nariz para aspirar su aroma.

— ¿Y eso? —La voz detrás de su espalda la sobresaltó, se giró para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Hugo.

Sonrió aún más amplio y se encogió de hombros con la rosa entre sus manos.

— No lo sé, estaba aquí pero no hay ninguna nota —Respondió Lily mientras miraba adentro del casillero buscando algún tipo de identificación.

Hugo rodó los ojos y sonrió de una manera casi irónica, a Lily aquella sonrisa le hizo recordar a Rose.

— ¿En serio no sabes quién fue? —Preguntó el muchacho. La pelirroja negó con su cabeza mientras volvía a llevar sus ojos marrones hacía la rosa.

— No. Quizá se hayan equivocado de casillero —Murmuró la Potter. Hugo volvió a rodar sus ojos.

— Fue Scamander, Lily, es obvio.

— ¿Lorcan?, ¿por qué Lorcan me regalaría una flor? —Preguntó Lily, borrando de repente la sonrisa que había adornado su rostro segundos antes.

Hugo bufó.

— ¿Qué no es obvio, Lil's?, han estado saliendo por casi tres semanas… —Dejó flotar las palabras, la pelirroja fue quien en esta ocasión soltó un bufido.

— No lo sé, realmente —Respondió.

Hugo iba a preguntar algo, sin embargo, Lily lo cortó con una sonrisa se implantó en sus labios.

— Yo creo… —Murmuró de pronto, miró por sobre el hombro de Hugo y luego se volteó a su casillero—, que le gustas a Ellie.

El pelirrojo hijo de Ron se giró para mirar a la chica quien lo había estado observando por sobre su hombro. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los negros de Finnigan esta hizo una mueca de despreció que hizo reír a Hugo.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?, esa chica me odia desde que le dije hace una semana que sus brillantes accesorios casi me dejaban ciego —Respondió Hugo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lily chasqueó la lengua.

— La he estado observando y creo que le gustas —Aseguró la pelirroja—, sobre todo porque aquella tensión que hay entre ustedes terminará transformándose en una tensión más bien sexual.

Hugo rodó otra vez sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

— No estoy interesado en ella.

— ¿Entonces en quién? —Preguntó la pelirroja mientras guardaba el cuaderno que necesitaría para la clase siguiente.

— En nadie —Respondió.

— No me vas a salir ahora con que eres gay —Susurró Lily mirando con seriedad a su primo favorito, Hugo hizo una mueca de disgusto para luego sonreír y negar con su cabeza.

— Simplemente no me gusta nadie, Lily —Afirmó, luego miró por encima de la chica y torció el gesto—. Ahora, sea cual sea el problema que tengas con ese Scamander tendrás que solucionarlo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Cuestionó la chica, sin embargo, Hugo le dio una última sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo entre la gente.

Lily se giró para toparse con los ojos azules de Lorcan Scamander mirándola con escudriño. La chica corrió su vista del rubio para cerrar su casillero, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba al sentir al chico acercarse.

— Hola —Saludó Lorcan cuando se encontró a una distancia considerable.

Lily tragó saliva con dificultad para luego guiar sus ojos hacía el rostro de Lorcan, el muchacho sonrió.

— Hola —Respondió el saludó de la manera más fría posible. Lorcan borró la sonrisa, aunque en su interior seguía sonriendo, la chica intentaba aparentar dureza, sin embargo, no lo lograba del todo.

— ¿Te gustó la rosa? —Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Oh, fuiste tú —Susurró ella bajando su mirada al piso. Lorcan se mordió el labio inferior.

— Sí, fui yo —Respondió para luego agregar—; Escucha Lily, con respecto a lo que pasó este sábado, yo lo siento mucho… En verdad, no creí que...

— Está bien —Aseguró Lily pegando nuevamente sus ojos en el rostro del muchacho—. No debería molestarme, digo, después de todo nosotros no somos novios ni nada de eso, ¿no?

Lorcan se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad mientras Lily intentaba sonreír, sin embargo, no le fue posible.

— Pues, a eso quería llegar, Lily —Dijo el rubio para luego sonreír—. Aquella rosa te la regalé porque quería que supieras que tú eres con la chica con la que quiero estar.

Lily frunció ligeramente el cejo, sin embargo, esta vez la sonrisa brotó casi instantáneamente de sus labios.

— ¿Cómo?

Lorcan sonrió con suavidad.

— Bueno… A lo que voy es que quiero que tú seas mi novia, Lily, con todas las de la ley —Contestó el Scamander y luego dijo—. Sé que ha pasado poco tiempo y eso, pero, por mí no tengo que esperar más tiempo.

Lily bajó por unos momentos su vista, se mordió el labio inferior y luego volvió a pegar sus ojos en el muchacho, sonriente.

— Bueno, ¿qué dices?, ¿aceptas ser mi novia? —Preguntó el rubio.

Lily asintió, no muy segura de que las palabras le pudieran salir por su garganta. A cambio de palabras, decidió que lo mejor sería pasar sus brazos por el cuello del Scamander para luego poner de puntillas sus pies y rozar en un fugaz beso sus labios.

Ahora eran novios, tal y como lo había dicho Lorcan, con todas y las de la ley.

* * *

Divisó a su mejor amigo en la esquina del pasillo, esperándolo como siempre junto con Dana. Él caminó sin prestar real atención al mundo que se desataba fuera de su mente, realmente, no le interesaba.

Frank Longbottom siempre había sido bastante "reservado" con todo lo que tenía que ver con su vida. Sus amigos, los pocos que tenía, Albus y Dana, lo definían como "anti-social". ¿Pero qué importaba?, él era feliz así… O al menos eso creía.

Tan perdido estaba en su mundo que no se dio cuenta que alguien iba tan perdido como él pero en dirección contraria. Pasó lo que era obvio para todos a excepción de ellos dos.

Frank estaba seguro que no había sido por la fuerza en la que habían chocado que la chica terminó en el suelo, no era su culpa, era culpa netamente de la muchacha por ser tan… Menuda y pequeña.

Se esperó un golpe, mínimo un insulto, sin embargo, lo único que salió de los labios de la chica fue una pequeña risita.

Miró hacía abajo mientras Albus y Dana se acercaban para ayudar a la chica.

Frank bajó su mirada castaña para toparse con unos ojos de color miel.

— ¿Estás bien, Lu? —Preguntó Albus mientras levantaba a su prima del suelo. Lucy soltó nuevamente una pequeña risita.

— Creo que sí, no me he fracturado las piernas sí que todo está bien —Contestó con una voz que destilaba felicidad y un remolino de buenas vibras que llegaron a marear a Frank.

— ¿Frank? —Preguntó Albus, mirándolo fijamente—, ¿algo qué decir?

El chico de cabellos castaños claros miró a Lucy nuevamente, la chica no dejaba de sonreír. Torció los labios.

— Eh… Sí —Susurró el muchacho—, ¿por qué estás vestida así? —Preguntó.

Lucy miró su ropa y se sonrojó levemente.

— Es un tutú, Frank —Respondió la pelinaranja con su voz suave—, lo ocupo porque bailo ballet, de seguro lo sabes porque siempre salgo en los actos de la…

— No —Le cortó Frank—, el Ballet no es algo que yo vería —aseguró—, es más como para niñitas y para ancianos.

Albus lo miró con los labios apretados y con una mueca que denotaba claramente su frustración ante las palabras de su mejor amigo. Dana, rodó los ojos en su puesto.

— Creo que le debes una disculpa a Lucy, Franky —Sostuvo Dana, Frank bufó.

— Lamento el haberte botado, Lucy —Cargó el nombre, como si hasta el nombre de la Weasley le desagradara. Sin embargo, Lucy siquiera lo notó y sonrió con dulzura.

— Oh, no te preocupes, Frank —Respondió la hija de Percy, Frank quiso encontrar algún deje de ironía, sin embargo, no lo encontró—. Ahora me disculpo, debo ir a ensayar para la presentación de la próxima semana. Nos vemos, chicos.

Sonrió una vez más y luego desapareció por los pasillos con un caminar grácil y saltarín.

Albus sonrió a su prima y luego borró de inmediatamente su sonrisa para pegarle con leve palmada en el hombro a el hijo de Neville Longbottom.

— Eres el chico más idiota que he conocido en la vida, Longbottom —Aseguró Albus para luego girarse y caminar hacía el salón que le correspondía.

— ¿Qué bicho le picó ahora? —Le preguntó Frank a Dana.

La castaña de ojos del color del chocolate amargo sonrió levemente mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

— Ah, no sé, tal vez que tienes el tacto del porte de un grano de mostaza —Ironizó Dana, Frank infló sus mejillas y le hizo una morisqueta a su amiga. La chica sonrió y rodó nuevamente los ojos—. Ya vamos a clases…

El muchacho asintió con suavidad al tiempo seguía a su mejor amiga para ir a su próxima clase.

* * *

Scorpius apretó sus labios antes de golpear la puerta del salón de clases con suavidad.

Sabía que había llegado tarde y no sabía cómo era que el maestro reaccionaría ante su atraso. Golpeó la puerta con suavidad, desde adentro se oyó un fuerte "pase". El muchacho abrió la puerta.

— Disculpe, profesor —Susurró el rubio, mirando fijamente al maestro quien lo miró con mala cara, sin embargo, con un gesto con su mano le dio a entender que podía tomar asiento.

Miró a su alrededor, Chris había usado su asiento a un lado de Nott, torció los labios y observó toda la sala en busca de algún puesto libre. Potter estaba con Longbottom, Wood se encontraba junto con Dana Fitzgerald… El único asiento libre era el que se encontraba en la tercera corrida de asientos.

Junto a Weasley.

Rose Weasley.

La chica lo miró por el rabillo de los ojos para luego mirar hacía el profesor. Scorpius pudo jurar ver una leve sonrisa asomarse por los labios de la muchacha.

El muchacho caminó hacía el asiento libre y se sentó con suavidad junto la chica. Malfoy no quería observarla, debía concentrarse en las clases… No había sido buena idea llegar atrasado.

— Bueno —Habló el maestro con suavidad mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio—, supongo que todos leyeron el libro que les pedí, ¿verdad?

Nadie contestó nada. El profesor suspiró frustrado.

— Bien, nadie lo lee… —Susurró, al interpretar el silencio de sus estudiantes.

Dana elevó su mano con suavidad.

— Yo lo leí maestro —Aseguró la castaña.

El profesor lo miró sorprendido y vaciló una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó, luego se dio cuenta de su error y carraspeó—. Digo, me alegro mucho, señorita Fitzgerald… ¿Podría explicar de qué se trataba el libro?

Dana asintió.

— Bueno. El Lector de Bernhard Schlink es una novela que habla sobre "el Holocausto" —Dibujo las comillas en el cielo—, más bien trata sobre el amorío que tiene Michael Berg con una mujer veintiún años mayor que él...

Scorpius procuró poner atención a los que la chica decía, sin embargo, su brazo rozaba al de Rose, su piel rozaba la piel de ella y sus bellos no podían evitar erizarse ante el contacto de su suave piel.

Por el rabillo de los ojos observó el perfil de la muchacha, quien, parecía no prestar atención al roce de sus brazos. Su piel blanca resaltaba sus ojos azules, los cuales, nuevamente estaban sin ningún tipo de maquillaje. Su cabello caía con unas suaves ondas que destilaban un aroma dulce que penetraba sus orificios nasales, casi como si lo atacaran.

Suspiró con suavidad.

— Hanna había sido una de las guardias de la SS y estaba siendo juzgada por permitir que algunas mujeres judías murieran en un incendio…

Rose cerró sus ojos levemente y sin siquiera pensarlo llevó su mano hacía la mano de Scorpius que estaba encima de la mesa. La acarició con suavidad.

El muchacho entre abrió sus labios, sorprendido dobló su cuello hacía donde estaba Rose, quien seguía sin mirarlo, pareciendo como si estuviese concentradísima en la explicación que Dana daba del libro.

Scorpius volvió a mirar al frente al tiempo que Rose sonreía enormemente sin miramientos.

* * *

La clase al fin había terminado.

Se sentía cansada y lo único que quería era irse a casa y dormir.

— Annie —Llamó Dana desde atrás. La pelirroja se giró para mirar a la chica por unos segundos.

La castaña la escudriñó de pie a cabeza, intimidando a la chica de ojos verdes, quien se removió incomoda en su puesto. Dana suspiró.

— Quería saber cómo estabas, te vi un poco ida en clases —Susurró la chica.

Annie se humedeció los labios y asintió.

— Sí es que… He estado un poco cansada, pero ya estaré mejor —Aseguró la pelirroja. Dana sonrió.

— Ey, Dana —Albus había salido de la sala junto con Frank, ambos chicos se detuvieron al ver con quién estaba conversando su amiga. Frank pegó sus ojos oscuros en el rostro de Albus, quien se había quedado rígido.

— Hola, Albus —Saludó Annie, sonriéndole al chico.

— Hola… —Devolvió el saludo con frialdad cuando se compuso, quitó sus orbes esmeraldas del rostro de la pelirroja para pegarlos en Dana nuevamente—. Vamos a ir a la cafetería, por si quieres ir.

Dana asintió.

— Voy —Aseguró para luego mirar a Annie—, ¿quieres ir con nosotros? —Preguntó.

Wood miró a ambos chicos y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, intentó sonreír, pero sólo logro dibujar una mala mueca ante el rostro frívolo de Albus.

Suspiró.

— Será mejor que vaya a buscar a James, de todos modos gracias por invitarme —Aseguró la chica—. Nos veremos por ahí.

Sin decir nada más se giró para seguir con su camino.

Albus miró a Dana con rabia saliendo por cada uno de sus poros.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Preguntó con la mandíbula tensa. La castaña frunció el cejo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Invitarla! —Bramó el pelinegro. Dana bufó.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?, es nuestra compañera y antes era tú amiga, ¿lo olvidas? —Preguntó Dana, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Albus apretó sus labios y con su mano derecha removió su rebelde cabello negro con frustración. Pegó nuevamente su mirada en los ojos oscuros de Dana y la apuntó con un dedo acusador.

— Fraternizas con el enemigo —Aseguró.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó—, ¿de qué enemigo estás hablando?, es sólo Annie y por demás es la novia de tú hermano, ¿podrías ya dejar de actuar como un idiota?

— Se supone que tú eres mi mejor amiga, deberías de entenderlo —Gruñó Albus, sin dejar de mirar a la chica con molestia.

— ¿Entender qué? —Preguntó con brusquedad—, ¿entender tu estúpida obsesión con la novia de tú hermano?, porque sí Albus, lo que tú tienes es una obsesión y lo sabes muy bien… Y en verdad, yo no quiero estar en medio de tú absurda guerra, porque si no te das cuentas, eres tú sólo quien pelea, no tienes enemigo.

Sin decir nada más la chica se giró.

Albus tenía las aletas de la nariz dilatadas por la molestia.

— ¡Si quiera es tu amiga! —Fue lo último que pudo gritar, molesto.

Se giró para encontrarse con Frank, quien lo único que hacía era mirarlo fijamente.

— ¿Y tú qué? —Preguntó, sin poder evitar sonar a la defensiva.

Frank elevó ambas manos.

— A mí no me digas nada porque yo me mantuve en silencio todo el tiempo —Aseguró el muchacho, luego suspiró al ver el rostro molesto y frustrado de Albus—. Anda, sólo vamos a comer.

Albus no dijo nada, siguió por el pasillo a su amigo para ir hacía la cafetería.

* * *

James había pasado toda la clase aburrido, estaba seguro que si no hubiese sido por Fred y sus comentarios que le sacaban una sonrisa, hubiese muerto de aburrimiento.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —Le preguntó su primo, mirando como su también mejor amigo miraba por el pasillo.

— Iré a buscar a Annie, no la he visto en todo el día —Aseguró James. Fred soltó una risita irónica.

— Amigo… Hemos llegado a la escuela hace no más de dos horas, ¿a eso llamas "todo el día"? —Preguntó Fred burlón. James entrecerró sus ojos y miró a su pelirrojo primo con molestia—. Ya, bien —Elevó sus manos, como si con aquel gesto diera a entender que quería la _paz_—, ve a buscar a tu princesa…

James palmeó la espalda de Fred.

— No seas celoso, Fred, tendremos nuestro momentos de chicos si es que tanto me extraña —Se burló esta vez el pelinegro de ojos café.

Fred rodó los ojos.

— Mejor ve a buscar a Annie y así me dejas tranquilo a mí —Masculló el pelirrojo, James torció el gesto y le dio un leve golpe en la nuca a su primo para luego girarse e irse.

Fred suspiró. Le alegraba que el amor no lo hubiese atacado así a él.

James por su parte encontró a su novia guardando los cuadernos en su casillero, no pudo evitar sonreír con suavidad al verla ahí, tan ajena del mundo.

Se acercó a pasos rápidos hasta plantarse a detrás de ella y besarla sin previo aviso la mejilla.

Annie se giró y sonrió levemente a su novio.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó James corriendo un mechó de pelo de la frente de su novia. La muchacha sonrió levemente y asintió.

El pelinegro torció sus labios.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Annie pegó sus ojos verdes en el rostro de su novio, se fijó en cada detalle del muchacho, su piel blanca, sus labios, aquellas pequeñas y esparcidas pecas que adornaban algunas partes de su mejilla y nariz pequeña, sus ojos castaños que eran decorados por espesas pestañas negras, su cabello pelinegro rebelde que caía por su frente. Todo él era perfecto. Todo él.

Llevó su mano sin poder evitarlo hasta la mejilla del muchacho para acariciarlo con suavidad. James frunció ligeramente el cejo.

— Ann… Me asusta, ¿pasa algo? —Preguntó—, porque yo siento que me has estado evitando.

Ella torció el gesto y alejó su mano de la suave piel del chico.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Está bien, todo está bien —Aseguró.

James enarcó una ceja y escudriñó el rostro de su novia. Debía de darse cuenta si algo le ocurría a la chica, después de todo, ella era su novia desde hace un año y varios meses.

— ¿Segura? —Cuestionó nuevamente.

Annie sonrió.

— Claro que sí —Pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del chico para ponerse de puntillas y acercar su rostro al de su chico.

James posó sus manos en la cintura de ella y la acercó aún más a él. Ella estiró aún más su cuello para alcanzar los labios del mayor de los Potter.

Aún le quedaba tiempo… Aún.

* * *

Al fin había caído fin de semana.

Scorpius había esperado toda la semana a que cayera día sábado… Y cuando al fin caía aquel día no tenía nada que hacer. Era algo que realmente había comenzado a exasperarlo, sobre todo porque permaneces en esa casa todo un día entero, incluso sólo una mañana era frustrante.

Se dio un largo baño para luego vestirse y salir de su habitación. Lo bueno de los días sábado era que casi nunca veía a su padre, ya que, este como buen hombre trabajólico trabaja también el día completo.

Salió de su casa para ir por su patio trasero hacía la pequeña cabaña que su padre había construido para él.

Su propio espacio en el cual solía encerrarse junto con Nott y Goyle a pasar tardes completas entre juegos de niños y risas. Ahora las cosas no habían cambiado tanto, Nott y Chris seguían yendo con él hacía la cabaña, pero ya no eran juegos de niños lo que hacían.

Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hacía el lugar, sin embargo, antes de dar otro paso hacia el lugar al cual se disponía ir, se detuvo.

— ¿Rose? —Preguntó completamente sorprendido al encontrarse a la chica de pie a un lado de las ligustrinas que tenía su amplio jardín.

Rose sonrió con suavidad.

— Hola —Saludó.

Scorpius se acercó un paso hacía ella, sin embargo, no fue necesario seguir avanzando, ya que, la castaña terminó por acercar.

— Hola —Correspondió el saludo—, no quiero sonar descortés ni nada por el estilo —, sonrió nervioso—, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rose se encogió ligeramente de hombros, observando al rubio fijamente.

— No tenía mucho que hacer hoy —Contestó—, y quería conocer este lugar.

Observó por sobre el hombro de Scorpius la pequeña cabaña que había tras de ellos.

Scorpius se giró para observar su pequeño antro. Volvió a mirar a la chica y sonrió con suavidad.

Ambos entraron al lugar. Scorpius se sonrojó visiblemente al darse cuenta del chiquero que había dentro y sobre todo del olor.

Rose se giró para mirar a Scorpius.

— Aquí huele a como si alguien se hubiese tirado un buen polvo —Aseguró la muchacha.

El rubio se pasó una mano por su cabello, nervioso.

— Bueno, sí… Abriré la ventana —Propuso, la castaña asintió.

El joven Malfoy abrió con fuerza las ventanas para poder airear el lugar, la chica se giró para mirar fijo a su compañero.

— ¿Quieres un porro? —Preguntó la chica. Scorpius asintió levemente.

La chica sacó desde dentro de su vestido negro un porro y se lo tendió a él para que lo prendiera.

Scorpius lo recibió.

— Eh… Siéntate si quieres —Dijo el muchacho, Rose sonrió nuevamente y observó el lugar.

Scorpius la vio acercare hacía una de las esquinas y tomar algo entre sus manos. Rose lo miró fijo, con una botella.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó.

El rubio carraspeó.

— Yo que tú no lo toco —Dijo, Rose enarcó una ceja—. A veces cuando estamos aquí en la noche con los chicos nos da… Cierta flojera ir afuera para hacer… Tú sabes.

Rose soltó la botella con rapidez, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo de un golpe sordo, él volvió a carraspear.

El rubio encendió el cigarrillo de marihuana mientras Rose tomaba asiento, aspiró el humo mientras miraba fijo a la chica.

— Es un bonito lugar —Susurró la chica. Scorpius asintió mientras le devolvía el porro. Rose se lo llevó a los labios y aspiró el humo, lo mantuvo en sus pulmones la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pudo y luego lo botó.

— Solemos juntarnos con Nott y Chris aquí a beber…

— Y a hacer cosas de chicos —Completó la frase ella, el muchacho se sonrojó nuevamente mientras recibía el porro de vuelta.

Asintió.

— Bueno… La verdad, cosas de "chicos" no es a lo que yo llamaría realmente lo que hacemos, más bien nos juntamos a jugar Póker a beber y una que otra vez a drogarnos.

Rose soltó una leve risa.

— Eso había sido lo que yo me imaginé —Aseguró la chica, Scorpius también sonrió.

— Sólo por si lo mal interpretabas —Dijo Scorpius, Rose negó.

La chica abrió su boca para decir algo nuevamente, sin embargo, su voz quedó atascada en su garganta.

La puerta se abrió.

— ¡Sabía que estarías aquí! —Habló Nott con una sonrisa en su rostro, detrás de él venía entrando Chris.

Ambos se quedaron de piedras al ver a la chica que estaba junto con Scorpius.

El rubio torció los labios, aquello no era justo, para nada…

La chica miró a ambos chicos y movió su cabeza en señal de saludo.

— Una chica… —Susurró Nott, Scorpius sabía que su mejor amigo se sentía medianamente invadido, es decir, aquel lugar era un espacio de ellos, de sólo chicos y claro… De chicas a las cuales supuestamente te ibas a tirar, pero Scorpius no dejó entrar a Rose con esa intención y Nott lo sabía.

— Sí —Contestó Rose con una sonrisa irónica implantada en sus labios—, soy una chica, Nott, qué genio.

El pelinegro torció el gesto, Chris decidió dar un paso hacía a un lado, asustado por todo aquello.

— ¿Vienes a tirártela, Scorpius? —Preguntó Nott, despegando su mirada azulina del rostro de la chica para mirar a su amigo.

Scorpius bufó.

— Nott… —Masculló.

Él pelinegro sonrió torcidamente.

— Tomaré eso como un no —Respondió a su pregunta—. Si no vas a echar un polvo con uno de nosotros será mejor que te largues de aquí, ¿lo entiendes? —Preguntó está vez mirando fijamente a la chica.

Rose miró a Scorpius fugazmente, el rubio mantenía su mirada puesta en Nott, casi como si no quisiera mirarla. Luego llevó sus ojos azules hacía el rostro espantado de Chris. Bufó.

Se levantó del asiento y se acercó hacía Nott, lo miró fijamente por unos momentos.

— Eres un imbécil, ¿lo entiendes? —Soltó la muchacha con el mismo tono de voz que antes había empleado el pelinegro, sonrió torcidamente y altiva salió de la cabaña.

Scorpius se levantó de su asiento y con rapidez se acercó hacía la puerta, dispuesto a seguir a Rose.

— ¿Por qué la vas a seguir? —Preguntó Nott, extrañado, Scorpius detuvo su andar—. Deja que se vaya, compañero, no vale la pena. Es sólo una chica. —Aseguró el chico.

El rubio apretó sus labios, giró su rostro hacía Nott y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos grises brillaron. Nott sabía qué significaba eso, había hecho enojar a Scorpius.

Chasqueó la lengua.

— Vamos, compañero, alégrate —Dijo el muchacho, sacando del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un par de bolsitas—. Tengo droga.

El pelinegro sonrió.

Con Nott no había caso, eso Scorpius lo supo desde el primero momento en que lo vio. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿por qué coño seguía siendo su amigo?... Ni él mismo lo sabía con certeza.

* * *

_Vaya, este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, cinco mil palabras, no es tanto, pero contando el poco tiempo que me he demorado en escribirlo, es un avance. _

_¿Qué puedo decirles de este capítulo? Pues, las cosas, aunque no se ha notado mucho, han avanzado bastante. Scorpius y Rose han tenido más acercamientos que son importantes, el próximo capítulo estará sí o sí la sorpresas que les tenía para este capítulo, sin embargo, sería mejor en el próximo capítulo, por algo más de "tiempo". _

_Pues, no tengo más que decirles con respecto al capítulo. _

_¡Ojalá les guste! _

_Muchas gracias por los Review's recibidos en el capítulo anterior. **Samantha, Samfj, genny**. Son mi principal inspiración para seguir con la historia. También gracias a todos quienes leen, agregan a favoritos o a Follow. _

_La trama va avanzando de apoco pero lo hace. _

_Oh, había olvidado, el nuevo personaje Frank es muy importante en la historia, al igual que Lucy, ya verán el porqué. _

_¡Saludos, cuidence! Espero estén de maravilla. _

_Emilia. _


	8. Capítulo VII

_¡Hola!, ¿cómo han estado?, pues yo de maravilla. Se preguntaran porqué he tardado tanto en mi actualización, pues, principalmente porque se me han agotado las vacaciones y tuve que entrar otra vez a clases, qué lástima. Y además, (esto es bueno, espero) este es un capítulo completamente largo, tiene 9.673 palabras en total y sin contar las notas del autor. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como disfruté yo escribiéndolo, espero sus comentarios para ver si les ha gustado y además agradezco a aquellos que se han dado el tiempo para pasar y comentar, también los que le han puesto en favoritos y en follow, espero les guste y me lo hagan saber con un hermoso Review. Sin más los dejo con la lectura. _

**_Nada de esto me pertenece, personajes son de Harry Potter que pertenecen a Jotaká Rowling y la trama está sólo basada en Skins, tiene también de mi cosecha. _**

* * *

**Pieles.**

* * *

Frank no podía evitar mirarla desde su mesa.

Ella era tan igual a él… Perfecta para él, completamente perfecta.

Suspiró con derrota mientras veía como aquella chica se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta de la cafetería para salir, mientras su cabello largo y negro ondeaba de un lado a otro.

— ¿Por qué no vas e intentas hablar con ella, Frank? —Preguntó Dana sentada a un lado de él, jugueteando con su botella de gaseosa.

El castaño pegó sus ojos en el rostro de su amiga y torció el gesto.

— ¿Crees que si pudiera no lo hubiera hecho ya? —Cuestionó el hijo de Neville y Hanna.

Dana enarcó una ceja, mirando a su amigo como si este estuviese completamente loco.

— ¿Por qué no puedes?

Fran suspiró.

— Pues, por si no te has dado cuenta no soy muy bueno sociabilizando con la gente —Argumentó Frank, diciendo lo obvio. La castaña lacia soltó una débil risilla.

— Vamos, Franky, no es tan difícil como lo haces ver —Aseguró la chica—, tan sólo te acercas y le dices algo, no sé, un "hola" sería una gran empezada.

— No te burles —Gruñó el muchacho, mirando nuevamente hacía el frente—. Además, se nota que ella tampoco es buena sociabilizando con la gente, nunca la he visto hablar con nadie.

Dana soltó un bufido.

— Entonces es más fácil, ¿no crees? —Preguntó Dana.

— ¿Qué es más fácil? —Se oyó una voz desde atrás.

Dana borró toda expresión de su rostro, torció el gesto y sin decir ninguna palabra más se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a irse. Albus la retuvo tomando su mano.

— ¿Sigues molesta? —Cuestionó Albus, mirando fijamente a la chica.

Ella enarcó una ceja y con una seña hacía su brazo le pidió al muchacho que la soltara.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —Preguntó cuando Albus soltó su brazo.

El pelinegro bufó.

— Danaliz —Pronunció el nombre completa de la chica, logrando que esta lo mirara con expresión asesina—, no puedes estar enojada conmigo de por vida por algo tan estúpido.

— Primero —Masculló la chica—, vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que no tendrás historias que contarle a tus hijos. Segundo, no estoy enojada contigo, estoy… Frustrada que es muy diferente. Y tercero, te perdonaré si arreglas las cosas con tu hermano y con Annie.

— Bien, bien… Nos vamos por esa —Masculló el pelinegro—, pues déjame decirte que no haré la tercera cosa que has dicho, no puedes obligarme a eso. Sin embargo, me disculpo por haberte hablado así el otro día, juro que no lo volveré a hacer.

La castaña suspiró y lo miró fijamente, sospechando la situación en que le había puesto Albus. Torció los labios y finalmente sonrió.

— Bueno, está bien —Aseguró la chica, sin embargo, apuntó al pelinegro con un dedo, casi acusadora—. Pero te advierto, Albus Severus Potter que si vuelves a tratar a Annie de esa forma frente de mí te las verás conmigo —Advirtió.

Albus enarcó una ceja y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, ¿vérselas con ella? ¿Dana hablaba en serio?, pero si ella era la chica más dulce y cariñosa que había conocido en la vida, ¿cómo era, entonces, qué él se las pudiera ver con ella?, ¿qué haría? Prefirió guardar silencio, lo mejor sería no decir nada y acotar.

— Muy bien.

Frank en su puesto bufó, ajeno a la conversación que ambos amigos habían tenido a su espalda.

— ¿Ahora podemos volver a mí? —Preguntó con voz cansada. Tanto Albus como Dana se sentaron en las sillas libres que estaban a un lado del castaño.

— ¿Qué sucede, amigo? —Albus miró a su amigo con ambas cejas alzadas, era bastante extraño que Frank hubiese pedido atención, si era así era porque algo realmente malo debía pasarle.

Frank suspiró nuevamente y miró a su amigo por el rabillo de sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

— Está sufriendo por una chica —Aseguró Dana, mirando a Albus fijamente, el pelinegro contrajo el rostro con extrañeza y volvió a pegar su vista en su mejor amigo, sorprendido.

— ¿Es…Enserio? —Preguntó.

Frank lo miró ofendido.

— Pues sí.

— V-vaya —Titubeó Albus en su lugar, Frank lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta, qué apoyo tenía de parte de su mejor amigo—. ¿Y quién es?

— Es… Díselo tú, Dana —Pidió el chico. Albus pegó nuevamente sus ojos verdes en el rostro de su mejor amiga, atento.

— Es Marie Slow —Respondió la castaña, Albus frunció el labio y volvió a mirar a Frank, extrañado.

— ¿Quién es esa? —Preguntó.

— Una chica gótica, esa que no habla con nadie —Respondió Dana, Frank la miró con cierta molestia detonando en sus ojos. La chica se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

— Oh… Esa chica.

— Sí, esa chica —Respondió Longbottom—, ¿qué hay de malo en ella?

— Pues, quizá que la chica es incluso más antisocial que tú —Contestó Albus.

— O que se viste raro —Apuntó Dana.

— O que la expresión en su rostro cuando alguien intenta acercarse es la de una asesina en serie —Agregó Albus.

Frank contrajo el rostro y negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

— No es así —La defendió, luego miró a Dana y sostuvo—, además no se viste raro, ella es gótica. Tenemos muchas cosas en común.

— Tú no eres gótico, Frank… ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó Albus, mirando a su amigo extrañado.

Frank frunció tanto sus cejas que estas parecieran como si se tocaran, cambió su mirada desde el rostro de Albus al de Dana para luego mirar hacia el frente.

— No lo soy, pero me refiero a que ambos somos más reservados. Además da lo mismo cómo sea la chica —Respondió Frank con voz agraviada—. Lo importante aquí es que me gusta, pero no sé cómo acercarme a ella ni cómo mantener una conversación. Necesito invitarla a salir antes de que llegue cualquiera y me la quite.

Albus torció el gesto.

— No creo que alguien quiera quitártela, Fran… —Un codazo por parte de su amigo le cortó el aire sin dejarlo poder terminar la frase.

La única chica del grupo bufó.

— Lo que Albus quiere decir… —Nuevamente la atención de ambos chicos se posó en ella—, es que no te apresures en invitarla a salir. Lo primero es que… Debes aprender a interactuar con las personas, digo, ser un poco más sociable, para que cuando tengas que hacerlo no te cueste, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Y tú me ayudarás? —Preguntó el muchacho, mirando fijamente a Dana, quien se sonrojó levemente y torció sus labios.

— Bueno… No creo que yo sea la más indicada para ayudarte a hacer eso —Respondió ella—. Digo, no creo que yo te sirva de mucho, soy sociable pero no como para enseñarte a serlo.

Frank bufó.

— Pues entonces estoy perdido —Aseguró.

Albus en su puesto adoptó una postura pensativa, pensando en cómo poder ayudar a su mejor amigo a aquello. No era que le agradara mucho la idea de que Frank saliera con esa chica tan…, extraña, sin embargo, si a él le gustaba y aquello le ayudaría a conseguir novia, pues, era en algo que quería ayudar. Ahora, ¿dónde encontrarían a alguien que pudiera ayudar a su amigo con aquel pequeño problema?... Debía ser alguien dispuesto a ayudar, sociable y con una personalidad amable y llevadera para poder soportar el humor de Frank.

Sonrió.

— Ya sé quién exactamente te puede ayudar, Franky —Soltó Albus con voz victoriosa, llamando la atención de sus dos amigos quienes lo miraron extrañados.

*.*.*.*

La canción de Beethoven; Fur Elise, se dejaba oír por toda la sala mientras una chica de cabello anaranjado con los ojos color miel y un traje rosa bailaba con suavidad, moviendo su cuerpo al son de la música.

Estiraba su brazo con suavidad para luego hacer un movimiento de muñeca, elevó su pie hacía un lado en perfecta sintonía con la canción, el pie completamente recto hasta la punta de los dedos.

La puerta del salón se abrió al tiempo que ella ponía sus dos pies juntos, talón con talón para doblar sus rodillas con lentitud. Oyó una risa y se levantó con rapidez.

— Oh, me han asustado chicos —Susurró Lucy mirando como su primo y sus dos amigos entraban en al salón de Ballet que había en la escuela.

Albus sonrió.

— Hemos venido a pedirte ayuda —Habló el pelinegro a su prima, la pelinaranja enarcó ambas cejas, curiosa ante la posible ayuda que iban a pedirle a ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con su voz dulce, cargada de una amabilidad que a Frank le parecía por sobre todo extraña.

Albus miró detrás de él, encontrándose con Frank parada a un lado de la puerta, como si estuviese a punto de escapar de aquel lugar. Lo tomó por la manga de su chaqueta y lo acercó hacía su prima. Amplió aún más su sonrisa.

— Pues en realidad es Frank el que necesita de tu ayuda —Respondió Albus, miró a Lucy con complicidad—. Quiere que le ayudes a ser más sociable para que pueda invitar a una chica a una cita.

Lucy miró fijo a Frank y luego de su rostro apareció aquella sonrisa que tanto irritaba al chico.

— Uh, ¿alguien está enamorado? —Preguntó la chica casi al aire, Frank torció el gesto. Sabía que aquello había sido mala idea.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar o te burlarás de mí? —Cuestionó el chico en cuestión, Lucy no borró en ningún momento su sonrisa y asintió, mirando fijamente al castaño.

— Te ayudaré Frank Longbottom —Respondió la chica de ojos mieles—, pero tendrá que ser después de clase. Yo te buscaré y te diré qué es lo que vamos a hacer.

Frank rodó sus ojos y sin mirar directamente a la cara de la chica asintió, aceptando la ayuda que la chica Weasley le proporcionaría.

Sabía, sin siquiera proponérselo, que aquello sería bastante irritante, sobre todo porque de su cabeza no saldría aquella horrorosa canción que sonaba de fondo en el salón.

* * *

Sabía que aquella imagen le iba a quedar en la retina de por vida, su madre con una maleta en su mano, mientras su hermano bajaba con una gran mochila detrás de su espalda.

Rose cerró la puerta tras de ella, con los ojos abiertos completamente, pasando su mirada azulina de su madre a su hermano y a su padre, quien apoyado de brazos cruzado miraba a Hermione con una expresión seca en su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó la chica en un susurro.

Las tres personas en la sala pegaron sus ojos en Rose, quien los miraba con una expresión neutra que cualquiera diría que estaba en cualquier otro lugar menos en su sala.

Hermione miró a Ronald y este a ella, como si se debatieran en quién le diría a la chica lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Hugo carraspeó y bajó nuevamente un escalón, bajando la mirada, casi como si se avergonzara de lo que ella estaría pronta a enterarse.

— ¿Y bien? —Volvió a preguntar la chica al no obtener respuesta de nadie.

Hermione al fin despegó su vista del rostro de su esposo —porque aún lo era— para mirar a su primogénita.

— Volveré a Estados Unidos, Rose —Respondió al fin su madre.

La chica entre abrió sus labios, Hugo miró fijamente a su hermana, esperando ver la reacción que esta tendría. Sin embargo, la chica tan rápido como abrió su boca la cerró para pegar sus ojos en el rostro de su papá, como si pidiera a él alguna explicación de esto.

— ¿Y tú? —Preguntó la chica.

Ronald la miró por el rabillo de sus ojos, sin cambiar la postura que había adoptado.

— No iré, Rose —Respondió él.

Ella contrajo su rostro, rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar a su padre.

— Eso lo sé, no soy idiota —Contestó la chica con voz dura, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho—, mi pregunta es otra. ¿Y tú no piensas hacer nada para evitarlo? —Preguntó con voz firme, sin despegar su vista del rostro impertérrito de su progenitor.

Ronald crispó su rostro y pegó —esta vez— sus ojos en los de su hija con firmeza.

Negó con la cabeza.

— No hay nada qué hacer —Respondió con voz firme.

La muchacha corrió su vista del rostro de su padre para pegar sus ojos en su hermano, quien aún permanecía rostro gacho.

— ¿Hugo? —Susurró la castaña más pequeña, esperando así que su hermano tuviera la decencia de mirarla por fin.

Aún así, el pelirrojo no levantó su mirada, tan sólo suspiró y se limitó a contestar a una pregunta no planteada verbalmente.

— No puedo dejar que mamá se vaya sola.

Rose se remojó los labios con la lengua y giró su rostro hacía un costado, sus ojos instantáneamente se volvieron brillantes, inhaló aire con suavidad, intentando controlar los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior causándole un leve mareo. Sus ojos inmediatamente se le secaron, giró su rostro hacía el frente y miró fijamente a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia. Torció los labios.

No agregó nada más y se encaminó hacia la escalera, pasó por un lado de su mamá y de su hermano, haciendo oídos sordos al llamado que le hacía Hermione y Ronald.

Con un fuerte portazo se encerró en su cuarto, se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada con la respiración acelerada al igual que los latidos de su corazón que parecían martillarle la cabeza con cada segundo que pasaba.

¿Cuándo fue que todo se volvió más difícil?

* * *

Si algo era que Scorpius sabía con toda certeza era que la vida no era justa. Para nada, siquiera era justa con los justos.

¿Era algo malo que había hecho en alguna otra vida?, o era acaso, ¿que él debía pagar por los pecados que habían hecho sus antepasados?

¿Por qué?, si era día viernes, ¿qué hacía su abuelo nuevamente en su casa?

No era justo, para nada justo.

Para él, hubiese sido muchísimo mejor que el que se tuviese que haber ido a un asilo de ancianos hubiese sido Lucius y no su abuela.

Miró a su abuelo fijamente mientras se sentaba justo en frente de él en el sofá, su padre no se encontraba en ese momento, por supuesto, debía estar trabajando. Torció los labios sin apartar su vista de los ojos grises de su abuelo, sin embargo, aquellos ojos no se parecían en nada a los de él, porque los ojos grises de Scorpius entregaban calidez y confianza, muy por el contrario a los de Lucius Malfoy.

— Mi padre no llega hasta en la noche —Susurró el rubio.

Lucius torció una sonrisa que a Scorpius le pareció de todos menos amigable.

— Eso lo sé, chiquillo —Respondió el hombre, el muchacho no pudo evitar tragar saliva con pesadez.

— ¿Me buscaba a mí? —Preguntó extrañado, con una de sus cejas rubias enarcadas a más no poder.

Lucius asintió.

— Vengo a hablar contigo sobre un tema delicado, supones cuál es, ¿verdad, Scorpius? —Soltó su abuelo con voz firme.

— Supongo que viene a hablarme sobre lo de siempre, no creo que exista otro tema que a usted le preocupe más que ese, no quiere perder su negocio, lo entiendo —Respondió el rubio menor, causando que el rostro de su abuelo se crispara, fue ahí cuando Scorpius se puso a la defensiva, preparándose para cualquier ataque que pueda salir de la venenosa lengua de su abuelo.

— Sé qué piensas que no hay nada que me importe más que el dinero, estás equivocado, muchacho —Aseguró Lucius, Scorpius soltó un bufido.

— ¿Es enserio? —Preguntó el chico, elevando una ceja incrédulo, sonrió con ironía—, pues eso no lo parece, porque lo que he aprendido durante todos estos años es que a usted nada le alcanza a tocar el corazón, siquiera ver a su hijo devastado.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Cuestionó el anciano—. Mira, Scorpius, te advierto que no estás pensando con claridad lo que estás diciendo, estás cambiándome el tema, muchacho, de eso no es lo que yo quería hablar.

— De su negocio —Contestó el rubio menor.

— Del negocio _familiar, _Scorpius —Rectificó el hombre, el hijo de Draco se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, siguió mirando a su abuelo con fijeza—. Este negocio ha pasado de Malfoy en Malfoy, no es posible que tú no quieras seguir con la tradición, este negocio puede darte mucho dinero y poder, chico, no creo que sepas de lo que te pierdes al querer cumplir un capricho estúpido como lo es querer estudiar pedagogía.

— ¿Capricho estúpido? —Preguntó Scorpius con molestia tintada en su voz—, ¿llama capricho estúpido a _mí _vocación?

— ¡Es una tontería! —Gruñó él—, una verdadera tontería, hasta a tu madre le hubiese parecido una idiotez —Aseguró.

A penas la palabra madre salió de los labios de Lucius Malfoy, las pupilas del rubio se dilataron, logrando que sintiera una terrible rabia que se iba agrandando dentro de su pecho.

— ¿Qué sabe usted de lo que mamá hubiera pensado? —Escupió la pregunta con veneno. De los labios de Lucius se formó una leve sonrisa que detonaba maldad.

— Sé, por ejemplo, que Astoria hubiese estado profundamente decepcionada de ti ante el camino que estás escogiendo —Masculló con malicia.

Scorpius se levantó con furia en su puesto y apuntó a su abuelo con un dedo acusador, con rabia destilando por cada poro de su ser.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada! —Gritó al fin el rubio, soltando toda su rabia—, ¡eres tan sólo un viejo avaro que lo único en la vida que le quedará es dinero!, porque yo siquiera siento respeto por ti —Masculló el final con rabia. Lucius se levantó de su puesto, se acercó unos pasos ha Scorpius y estampó su mano dada vuelta en la mejilla de su nieto, dándole vuelta el rostro.

— Y tú no eres más que un chiquillo sin respeto —Susurró Lucius luego del golpe, lo miró fijamente y se giró con elegancia para salir del salón.

El rubio Malfoy se quedó ahí, estático, sintiendo como su mejilla derecha palpitaba por el reciente golpe. Intentó regularizar su respiración, sin embargo, le fue en vano. Apretó sus puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo y luego, con rapidez guió sus pies hacía la puerta de salida de su casa.

Cualquier lugar sería mejor que estar en ese jodido infierno.

* * *

El viernes no había sido para nada parecido a lo que ella había esperado de este.

En vez de estar durmiendo alguna siesta para recuperar horas de sueño para la noche estaba ahí, sentada entre medio de sus dos padres, frente de ella estaba Hugo, quien parecía no poder mirarla a la cara.

— Tú puedes elegir, Rose —Habló Hermione, intentando sonar dulce, Rose la miró por el rabillo de sus ojos sin descruzar sus brazos de su pecho.

— Puedes irte con tu madre o quedarte aquí en Londres conmigo —Esta vez fue Ronald.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a sus dos padres aleatoriamente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

— Hija, tienes que entender que estas cosas pasan hasta en las mejores familias… —Susurró Hermione, intentando tomar la mano de su hija, sin embargo, esta no descruzó sus brazos.

— Lo importante es que no dejaremos de quererte ni a ti ni a tu hermano —Aseguró Ronald—, si nos separamos es netamente porque la convivencia se ha vuelto más difícil en este último tiempo.

— Y porque tú nunca estás en casa —Agregó Hermione en un susurro. El pelirrojo Weasley miró a su mujer, ex mujer, fijo a los ojos. Frunció el cejo.

— Y eso no es por algo que yo quiera —Contestó Ron—, es mi trabajo. Y tú también haces lo mismo, cuando estoy yo tú no estás y cuando estamos los dos…

— La convivencia se hace insoportable —Continuó Hermione, Ron clavó sus ojos azules en el rostro de su esposa como dagas hirviendo que en cualquier momento se clavarían en la mujer.

— Pues tú no haces nada para que esta sea más llevadera —Siguió el hijo de Molly y Arthur.

— ¡Ah, claro!, ¿tú sí, verdad? —Preguntó la castaña mayor irónica.

Rose bufó en su puesto, sin embargo, no llamó la atención ni de su padre ni de su madre, quienes, continuaron con su nueva discusión.

El sonido del timbre llamó la atención a ambos hermanos, mientras que ambos progenitores seguían enfrascados en sus discusiones inútiles.

La castaña más pequeña se levantó de su asiento para ir hacía la puerta y abrirla. Enarcó una ceja, sin cambiar la seriedad en su rostro a ver a quién se encontraba al otro lado de su puerta.

— Rose, hola —Saludó Scorpius un tanto nervioso, sonriendo levemente.

Rose no le devolvió ni el saludo ni la sonrisa, tan sólo dio un paso hacia atrás y dio espacio para que el rubio pasara en su casa. Lo primero que oyó el chico Malfoy fueron los gritos continuos de la pareja que aún seguía pendiente de su propia discusión, sin siquiera notar la presencia del muchacho. Sin embargo, Hugo Weasley si lo notó, pegando sus ojos azulinos en el rostro pálido del muchacho.

Scorpius, intentando obviar a ambos adultos que se gritaban en la mesa, sonrió al joven y le hizo una señal de saludo con su mano. Hugo enarcó una ceja y rodó sus ojos para correr hacía un lado la vista. El rubio bajó su mano y la pegó a su cuerpo. Se removió nervioso.

Al parecer había llegado en el peor de los momentos. Miró por el rabillo de sus ojos a la castaña quien con los brazos cruzados en su pecho miraba fijamente a sus padres.

Scorpius abrió sus labios para decir algo, sin embargo, Rose alcanzó a cortarlo con su suave voz.

— Sígueme —Susurró la chica, pasando por un lado de él.

El rubio se limitó a seguirla por entre el pasillo, entrando a una habitación un tanto grande donde se encontraban dos largos sofá. Era el salón.

Rose se dejó caer en un sofá con pesadez, como si todo aquello le dejara un peso muy grande puesto encima.

Scorpius la siguió y se sentó en el mismo sofá pero en el otro extremo.

Desde atrás se oía la discusión a grito que estaban manteniendo los padres de la chica.

— Yo… He —Susurró el rubio, mirando fijamente a la chica, mientras esta miraba hacía el frente fijamente—, venía a pedirte perdón.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó la chica sin mirarlo fijamente, justo en ese momento se oyó un fuerte golpe, algo haciéndose añicos y luego el grito potente de Hermione, al parecer, le había lanzado algún jarrón que se estrelló en la pared.

— Por lo que pasó el otro día en mi cabaña, cuando Nott… —Murmuró el chico.

Rose rodó ligeramente sus ojos.

— ¿Y por qué te disculpas tú?, fue Nott —Respondió la chica. Scorpius suspiró un tanto nervioso, ¿por qué todo lo que tenía que ver con esta chica le parecía tan difícil?

— Bueno sí, pero ese es mi espacio y yo no hice nada cuando él… —Dejó las palabras flotar, la castaña de ojos azules miró por el rabillo de los ojos a el muchacho.

— Da igual —Respondió en un susurro, aún sin mirarlo fijamente.

— _¡Terminaré con todo mi equipaje y me largaré de aquí! _—Se oyó la voz de Hermione desde la otra habitación.

— _¡Pues bien!, y será mejor que te apresures _—Ahora fue la voz de Ronald.

Scorpius fijó sus ojos en el perfil de la chica, expectante a que la chica demostrara alguna emoción con respecto a los gritos que se daban sus padres, sin embargo, ella parecía imperturbable.

Él suspiró.

— Eh… Estaríamos bien juntos, ¿no lo crees? —Preguntó de pronto, haciendo por fin que los ojos de la chica se pegaran en su rostro. Ella enarcó una ceja y entre abrió sus labios un poco, luego torció levemente una sonrisa.

— No —Respondió con suavidad.

Scorpius elevó ambas cejas.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque te rompería el corazón —Fue su respuesta, respuesta que al muchacho le pareció divertida, casi como si ella estuviese jugando. Sonrió.

— Quizá yo te rompa el tuyo —Rebatió el muchacho, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Rose —aún serena— pegó sus ojos en el rostro del chico por una milésima de segundo para luego volver a pegar su vista en frente.

— Nadie rompe mi corazón —Contestó con suavidad—, y si fuera así, ¿de qué serviría entonces?

Scorpius, borró su sonrisa por fin y estuvo tentado a decir algo, a contradecirse por lo dicho, a que él en verdad no iba a romper su corazón. Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada, ya que, de pronto entró Ron Weasley por la puerta agitado, se quedó de piedra en medio del salón al observar al chico que se encontraba sentado en _su _sala.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —Preguntó receloso, casi como si supiera la respuesta.

Scorpius se levantó del sofá y estiró educadamente su mano hacía el pelirrojo para estrecharla.

— Soy Scorpius —Respondió el chico, Ronald, sin estrechar la mano con el rubio, cruzó sus brazos enfrente del pecho y frunció el cejo ligeramente.

— ¿Malfoy? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, Scorpius bajó su mano completamente incomodo y conmocionado ante el rechazo que tenía el padre de la chico contra él.

— Eh, sí, Scorpius Malfoy —Contestó, Ronald bufó.

— Era obvio, ¿cómo no lo vi? —Parecía que hablara más para él mismo que para ambos jóvenes—. ¿Tú padre te envió para vigilarnos o algo así?

Scorpius frunció el cejo.

— ¿Por qué papá haría eso? —Preguntó el joven, completamente extrañado y confundido.

— No lo sé —Ronald se encogió de hombros—, se puede esperar cualquier cosa de ese sujeto… Si que para evitar cualquier mal entendido… Fuera de mi casa—Habló con suavidad el pelirrojo, casi como si estuviese dicho que estaba lista la cena.

— Esto debe ser una broma —Resopló Rose aún sentada en el sofá, tanto su padre como su compañero de clases pegaron sus ojos en su rostro.

* * *

Frank se encontraba sentado fuera de la escuela, sentado en el pasto. Ya no tenía más clases, sin embargo, debía esperar —paradójicamente— a Lucy Weasley, para que terminara con su clase de ballet. ¡Qué irónico! Si le hubiesen dicho unas semanas atrás que estaría esperando a Lucy Weasley fuera de la escuela para que esta pudiera ayudarlo con una chica, él se hubiese reído sin parar.

Suspiró levemente.

Sin embargo, si aquella chica creía que se divertirían juntos estaba muy equivocada, él haría que su estancia junto a ella no fuera así.

* * *

Salió de la casa de la castaña con los labios fruncidos, mirando directamente hacia la puerta que se había cerrado hace unos segundos atrás, justo en sus narices.

Bufó molesto.

Bien, ¿de qué serviría estar detrás de aquella chica?, ¿de qué? Con ella todo se veía realmente complicado… Y además, no era como si él estuviese desesperado por conseguirla, él podía chasquear los dedos y tener a cualquiera a su lado.

Se giró con los labios apretados, sintiendo una rabia realmente extraña crecer en su interior, bien, podía tener a cualquier chica a su lado, excepto a la que realmente quería…

La puerta de la castaña volvió a abrirse para dar paso a un alto pelirrojo de ojos azules, Scorpius pudo haberlo confundido realmente con Ronald, sin embargo, Hugo tenía un no sé qué que le provocaba más simpatía que el patriarca Weasley, quizá era que el muchacho tenía el cabello y los ojos del mismo color de su padre, sin embargo, tenía las suaves facciones de Hermione.

El joven Weasley cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y dio dos pasos hacía el muchacho para plantarse frente de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El rubio se incomodó levemente ante aquella mirada tan penetrante y similar a la de Rose.

— Rose no es de tu conveniencia —Aseguró Hugo con voz firme.

Scorpius enarcó una ceja.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó el muchacho, luego, sonrió de una forma bastante irónica—, ¿eres de esos hermanos sobre protectores?

Hugo soltó una leve risilla, más bien una risa que le pareció al rubio más que sarcástica, negó ligeramente con la cabeza y volvió a pegar sus ojos azules y grandes en el rostro impertérrito del Malfoy.

— Rose no necesita que la sobre protejan, Malfoy —Siseo el menor—. Lo que te digo es más una advertencia por ti.

— ¿Cómo? —Cuestionó extrañado el rubio. Hugo suspiró, fue casi un suspiro cargado de agotamiento.

— Rose no es de tu conveniencia, ni tú la de ella —Volvió a decir el chico—, escucha, yo no soy quién para meterme en las relaciones que establezca mi hermana, pero, si hay algo que si me incumbe es su bien estar y presiento que tú no eres alguien que logre cumplir con aquello.

— No te entiendo…

Hugo suspiro nuevamente, casi aburrido de la conversación.

— Ella no necesita alguien que la vuelva _débil_, Malfoy —Sostuvo el pelirrojo—. Con ella las cosas nunca son fáciles, si no quieres salir realmente herido, pues, aléjate.

El hijo de Ron y Hermione no esperó alguna respuesta del hijo de Draco, sonrió de aquella manera irónica una vez más y se giró para volver a entrar a su casa.

El rubio apretó sus labios y bajó su vista al cielo, su respiración se volvió un tanto pesada y con frustración se revolvió su cabello. ¿Qué tan difícil era alejarse de una chica a la cual con suerte y conocía?, es decir, ¿en tan poco tiempo Rose Weasley se le coló tan al fondo?, ¡qué diablos pasaba con él!

Se giró con ambos puños apretados y caminó a paso firme por las frías calles de Londres, ignorando, que en ventana del salón de la casa de los Weasley, se encontraba Rose observándolo partir, con el rostro serio y los ojos más brillantes que nunca.

* * *

Supo que entrar a aquel restaurante había sido el peor error de su vida. Vestía un vestido rosa chillón muy parecido al de Victoire y Fleur, su madre, mientras Louis, Bill y Teddy vestían esmóquines negros.

El lugar no era uno muy lujoso pero no estaba mal, era como para que una familia decente cenara, para pesar de Dominique, no creía que los Scamander fueran una familia decente.

— ¡Oh, Bill, Fleur! —Aquella voz tan suave y melodiosa pertenecía a Luna Scamander—, ¡qué coincidencia encontrarlos por acá!

Dominique rodó los ojos y se abstuvo de soltar un suspiro cuando ambos gemelos pegaron sus ojos azules en el rostro de ella, Lorcan no aguantó la risa, la cual se escapó de su garganta, aunque pudo ser capaz de aguantarla. La chica del cabello cobrizo enarcó una ceja, ofuscada.

— ¿De qué te ríes, idiota? —Preguntó la chica cruzando ambos brazos en su pecho, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, rubor que pasó desapercibido por Lorcan, pero no por Lyssander.

— Parece que una barbie te vomitó encima —Soltó el rubio, intentando aguantar nuevamente la estruendosa carcajada que quería salir de su garganta. Por primera vez, Lyssander sonrió, divertido ante la broma de su hermano. Dominique pegó sus ojos en el rostro del chico con furia.

— Pues créanme que para mi vista no es muy agradable verlos —Soltó con veneno. Lorcan intentó borrar su sonrisa sin éxito de su rostro, se acercó a la chica.

— Por supuesto que no te creemos, es decir, ¿quién no estaría contento de verme? —Dijo el rubio coqueto, Dominique lo miró con asco.

— Estás con mi prima Lily, cerdo, lo cual, déjame decirte que estoy en desacuerdo total, es decir, ella es demasiado mujer para alguien tan vulgar como tu —Habló con cizaña, Lorcan fingió un puchero y dio un paso hacia atrás, temiendo que la molestia de la rubia llegase a los limites y lo golpeara.

— Entonces —Se escuchó por sobre la discusión de los jóvenes la voz potente de su padre Bill—, podríamos sentarnos en una misma mesa.

Dominique palideció.

_Puto infierno._

* * *

Frank sonrió completamente orgulloso de sí mismo al ver justo en frente del bar más rancio de toda la ciudad junto a nada más ni nada menos que Lucy Weasley. Lo más divertido de todo era que ella se encontraba con aquel vestido rosa tan ridículo que le hacía verse más ridícula a la chica en cuestión.

Sonriente pegó su mirada castaña en el rosto sonriente y siempre amable de la pelinaranja.

— Bien… ¿Te gusta este sitio? —Preguntó el hijo de Neville.

Lucy se remojó los labios e hizo un movimiento sumamente delicado con su cuello para pegar sus ojos en el rostro del muchacho. Sonrió.

— Parece un lugar… Adorable —Respondió la chica, Frank sonrió y asintió.

— Oh, sí que lo es… —Aseguró el castaño—, es el lugar más _adorable _que verás en tu vida, Weasley.

Lucy sonrió entonces y caminó a pasos rápidos tras del chico.

El lugar tenía un aroma a perro mojado, cerveza pasada y vomito mal limpiado, había hombres gordos y grandes vestidos de camisetas negras, con cadenas y cabello largo, mujeres maquilladas de negro, hasta los labios… Y enormes, enormes jarras de cervezas.

Una música fuerte se dejaba oír, Frank reconoció al grupo casi de inmediato, mientras Lucy no había escuchado en su vida aquel sonido, _Fear of the dark._

Se sentaron en la barra, el camarero, de porte alto y enorme panza sonrió a Frank mientras se acercaba.

— ¿Qué haces por estos lugares, Franky? —Preguntó el hombre de cabello corto y barba larga.

— Traigo a esta chica —Mostró a Lucy, quien sonrió al hombre en forma de saludo—, Lucy Weasley, él es Gordon, Gordon ella es Lucy Weasley. Me ayudará a sociabilizar más en la escuela.

Gordon sonrió y asintió, entendiendo aquello que le decía Frank.

— Entonces… ¿Lo de siempre? —Preguntó el camarero, Frank asintió.

— Dos de los mismos.

Lucy miró al camarero asentir y luego marcharse, luego, guió levemente su mirada hacía el perfil del chico y ladeó un tanto su cabeza antes de preguntar con voz inocente.

— ¿Qué es lo mismo de siempre? —Preguntó la chica.

— Oh… Es un vaso grande de _ron _con _cola, _realmente _adorable _—Pobremente intentó imitar la voz suave de la pelinaranja, la hija de Percy siquiera notó aquello.

— Pero yo no quiero beber, Frank —Acotó la chica. Frank hizo un puchero.

— ¿En serio?, ¿tú papá no te deja, niña? —Preguntó Frank, casi con un siseo.

Lucy bufó.

— ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, Frank? —Cuestionó la chica, mirando fijamente a su compañero de escuela—, estoy aquí para ayudarte, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?, ¿por qué no te agrado?

— Técnicamente porque representas a todo lo que detesto en el mundo —Respondió el muchacho sin pelos en la lengua, en ese momento Gordon dejó los vasos encima de la barra y sin decir nada se volvió a alejar de la pareja.

— No seas idiota, Frank. Mi mamá siempre dice que los opuestos se atraen —Aseguró la pelinaranja, volviendo a sonreír con suavidad.

— ¿Esos no son los imanes? —Cuestionó—, nosotros somos personas por si no lo notabas —Agregó.

Lucy frunció el cejo.

— Intento sólo ayudarte con esta chica, ayudarte a sociabilizar, así no es como supuestamente debería de ser—Afirmó ella.

Frank torció los labios.

— ¿Quieres conquistar a esa chica? —Volvió a preguntar Lucy, Frank asintió a regañadientes—, entonces deja de hacerme tan difícil mi labor, que estoy ayudándote.

— Y no entiendo siquiera el por qué lo haces —Añadió él.

Lucy se encogió de hombros, sonriendo nuevamente.

—Porque es divertido —Respondió—, y porque me gusta ayudar a la gente, Frank.

— Bien —Se rindió el muchacho de cabello castaño, luego, de la nada sonrió, sonrisa que a Lucy le causó más de un escalofrío—, pero debes tomarte este vaso entero.

La pelinaranja miró a Frank y en un suspiro aceptó lo que el muchacho le decía. Tomó el vaso entre sus manos y se lo llevó a la boca.

El chico esperó que ella le diera un suave sorbo y luego dejase el vaso a un lado con una mueca realmente asqueada, sin embargo, al ver que la chica poco a poco se iba bebiendo el contenido del vaso sin separar sus labios del vidrio, se impresionó.

Enarcó una ceja y una leve sonrisa apareció por sus labios.

Lucy dejó el vaso completamente vacío encima de la mesa, de un leve golpe sordo.

— ¿Y eso? —Preguntó el muchacho, la chica sonrió y se limpió con su muñeca la boca.

— Bueno, tenía un poco de sed —Respondió ella, luego sonrió, casi victoriosa—, además, cuando eres prima de gente como Rose Weasley aprendes muchas cosas de este estilo —Aseguró la pelinaranja, quien por fin, había acallado uno de los tantos prejuicios que Frank tenía contra ella, tachándola como una santa que iba por el camino del bien.

* * *

La música se lograba oír desde la otra cuadra, las estruendosas carcajadas y los gritos era lo único que a veces lograba hacerse oír por encima de la música.

Desde la esquina se vio un pequeño grupo que avanzaba hacia la casa donde estaban los jóvenes festejando quizá qué cosa. Iban Albus, Roxanne y Dana, un poco más atrás se encontraba James y Annie, ambos estaban más apartados del grupo, también iba Nott, Scorpius y Chris, se habían topado justo en una esquina y habían decidido venirse juntos. Como era de esperarse, Nott iba saltando hacia el lugar, excitado ante la idea de una fiesta de aquella magnitud.

Por otro lado, Scorpius, miraba de reojos a Albus Potter, no era que se llevasen mal, para nada, es más, el rubio diría que con el sujeto que mejor se llevaba de toda aquella manada era con ese pelinegro, tenían una relación de intercambio de saludo y una que otra vez se habían encontrado en algún bar o fiesta y habían reído quizá por qué cosa.

Scorpius suspiró, derrotado. Se acercó al pelinegro de ojos verdes y le sonrió, Albus le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa, Scorpius? —Preguntó el hijo de Harry Potter.

El rubio sonrió nervioso.

— ¿Sabes si vendrá Rose? —Preguntó el muchacho, Albus negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

— No lo sé, en verdad, la llamé pero tenía el teléfono apagado —Contestó, Scorpius fingió de la mejor manera una sonrisa y asintió.

— Gracias —Susurró.

Albus enarcó una ceja y detuvo su andar, Dana y Roxanne siguieron caminando mientras hablaban quizá qué cosa, el pelinegro dejó que su hermano y la novia de este avanzaran para sonreír y enarcar una ceja.

— ¿Sucede algo con Rose que quieras decirme? —Preguntó él. Scorpius negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

— No, ¿por qué sucedería algo con tu prima, Potter? —Rebatió la pregunta el hijo de Draco, Albus se encogió de hombros, mirando expectante al muchacho.

— Quizá te guste —Murmuró—, y conociendo yo a mi tío Ron no le agradaría mucho que Rose saliera contigo —Aseguró.

El de los ojos grises frunció el cejo.

— ¿Por qué es eso? —Cuestionó pareciendo no muy interesado, Albus volvió a encogerse de hombros.

— Por los problemas que tenían tu padre, los padres de Rose y mi papá —Respondió el joven, el rubio siguió observándolo con rostro confundido, Albus bufó—, ¿enserio? ¿Tu papá nunca te dijo "no te acerques a los Weasley, ni menos a los hijos de la comadreja y Potter"? —Cuestionó Albus.

Scorpius torció el labio ligeramente, pensando en la respuesta. Bueno, no era como si papá le hablara mucho, no tenían casi ningún tipo de comunicación, sin embargo, recordaba que apenas entró a esa escuela su papá le dijo que se mantuviera alejado de los Weasley.

— Dijo algo de que me mantuviera alejado de los Weasley —Contestó.

Albus sonrió.

— Pues mi papá me ha contado sus experiencias en la escuela en donde tu papá queda como el villano, el papá de Rose, en especial lo odiaba, sin ofender —Agregó Albus, Scorpius suspiró… Vaya, intentar conquistar a esa Weasley iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que ya lo había pensado.

— ¡Ey Scorpius! —Se oyó el grito de Nott, unos metros más alejados de ellos—, ¡vamos hombres o se acabará todo el licor! —Volvió a gritar, importándole poco si hubiera gente durmiendo en las casa o algo así, el rubio asintió y junto Albus Potter se acercaron donde los demás estaban. En la casa de quizá quien, aquel que había armado aquella fiesta.

* * *

— Están oficialmente invitados a mi matrimonio.

Cuando Dominique creía que aquello no podía empeorar, llegaba el comentario de su padre que la hundía aun más en su desesperación. Ahora, además de tener que soportar al par de clones en la escuela y en muchas de la salida con sus primas, ahora, también, tenían que soportarlos en medio de su familia. No era como que antes no los viera en algunas reuniones que hacía su familia, sobre todo cuando era algo perteneciente a los Weasley-Granger o a los Potter-Weasley. Pero no era casi nunca… Y ahora, tenía la leve sensación de que los clones Scamander pasarían metidos en su casa y pero, en su vida.

Bufó.

— ¿Verdad, Nikkie? —Preguntó quizá qué cosa Victoire, sin embargo, la menor pegó sus ojos azules en el rostro delgado y perfecto de su hermana mayor y soltó con un gruñido.

— Dominique, Victoire, me llamo Dominique.

— Lo siento, Nikkie… Es que, es la costumbre, tú sabes de pequeña que te llamo así por ese amiguito que tenías, Nick, es que eran tan iguales —Añadió su hermana con una voz suave que lograba exasperarla.

— Dominique, es Dominique —Volvió a gruñir la chica con molestia, apretando ambos puños encima de la mesa.

Los ojos de todos los que se encontraban en la mesa se pegaron en su rostro, rojo por la molestia que le carcomía por dentro, era como una furia que recorría cada arteria de su cuerpo, un rojo vivo que se iba hacía su rostro para juntarse en sus mejillas.

— Dominique _siempge _ha sido así, desde pequeñita —Musitó Fleur con su eventual tono Francés, mirando fijamente a sus "amigos" —. Le gusta _peleag _con su _hegmana mayog, _le gusta _gevatigle _en todo.

— Eso no es cierto —Bufó Dominique ofendida.

— Aunque Dominique también sigue los pasos de su hermana —Salió en su defensa como siempre su padre, mirando fijamente tanto a Luna como a Rolf—, es muy inteligente, es una de las mejores en su clase.

— Yo saqué el primer lugar los cuatro últimos años de secundaria, por notas —Añadió Victoire, sonriente, Luna y Rolf pegaron sus ojos en el rostro sonriente de la "festejada".

— Eso es muy bueno, Victoire —Aseguró la madre de los gemelos.

— Victoire también es más simpática que Dominique —Agregó Louis, con una sonrisa casi maliciosa observando a su hermana mayor de cabello cobrizo—, y Victoire también canta muy lindo, Dominique cuando canta asusta hasta los gatos del vecindario, arrancan todos.

La carcajada se dejó oír luego del comentario de su hermano, todos rieron, a todos les pareció divertido el comentario de su hermano menor, claro, excepto a ella. Se sentía pequeña, chiquita ante todos los que estaban en aquella mesa, apuntándola, burlándose de ella y de lo poco que era comparado a su hermana.

Tragó saliva con pesadez y apretó sus ojos con fuerza, los abrió y sin decir ni una palabra más se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia la salida del restaurante, haciendo oídos sordos a los llamados que le hacían desde la mesa.

Dejó de correr cuando se vio fuera del restaurante, justo en la calle del frente en donde había un barandal que separaba la vereda del lago de la ciudad. Jadeante se acercó al barandal.

Se apoyó con sus manos y cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, intentando ahogar las risas que aun seguían haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza.

Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, pasando por su columna vertebral como un pequeño y a la vez potente corriente eléctrica. Se abrazó a su cuerpo con rapidez, sintiendo como el frío viento penetraba por la piel desnuda de sus brazos.

— Se te olvidó esto allá dentro —La voz que provenía de atrás la sobresaltó un poco. Se giró, aunque no necesitaba verlo para saber de quién se trataba.

— ¿Para qué me seguiste? —Preguntó la chica, estirando su mano para tomar su abrigo que había tenido colgada en el respaldo de su silla, se lo colocó bajo la atenta mirada de Lyssander.

— Un "gracias" hubiera bastado —Aseguró el rubio de cabello más largo.

— Bien —Susurró la chica—, gracias —Soltó secamente.

Lyssander suspiró, intentando darse ánimos, dio un paso hacia adelante, poniéndose a un lado de la chica, metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un cigarrillo, se lo ofreció.

Ella lo miró fijamente y luego miró el tabaco, apretó sus labios y lo aceptó.

— Gracias —Volvió a decir, pero esta vez de manera más suave.

Lyssander le prendió el cigarro con un encendedor y luego se prendió uno él.

— Sabes… —Habló el muchacho rompiendo el silencio, luego de soltar el humo por su boca—, creo que no somos tan diferentes como tú crees.

Dominique lo miró por el rabillo de sus ojos, llevando el cigarrillo a sus labios, enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Y qué sabes tú lo que yo creo? —Preguntó la chica.

El rubio sonrió levemente.

—Pues, sé mucho, ¿sabes?, soy perceptivo, muy—Aseguró el muchacho—. Tú eres como… Una naranja.

Dominique soltó una leve risita ahogada.

— ¿Naranja? —Preguntó. Lyssander asintió.

— Aparentas ser dura por fuera pero eres bastante blanda por dentro —Respondió el muchacho de cabello rubio. Dominique frunció el cejo.

— No soy blanda —Rebatió la hija de Bill—, soy como me ves tanto por dentro como por fuera.

— Ajá, como digas —alegó Lyssander, la chica de cabello cobrizo frunció el cejo.

— No me vengas aquí con tus ironías, Scamander —Rugió ella, mirando molesta al muchacho—. Además, ¿quién te crees que eres para decirme cómo soy o no?, no me conoces ni un poco, ¿sabes?

— Vamos, Dominique —Sonrió el rubio—, no es muy difícil saberlo, aunque no quieras eres prácticamente un libro abierto.

— Y tú eres patético —Masculló ella con evidente enfado detonando su voz—. No eres más que una sombra del otro clon que tienes allí adentro.

Inhaló por última vez el humo de su cigarrillo y botó por su boca antes de darse vuelta y encaminarse nuevamente al restaurante.

— Es por eso que he dicho que no somos muy diferentes, Dominique —Respondió Lyssander con voz alta, para que ella lograse oírlo.

La chica de cabello cobrizo se giró para mirarlo fijamente por última vez, mientras procesaba lo dicho por su compañero. Entre cerró los ojos y se giró para dejar atrás al chico, mientras en su cabeza las palabras de Lyssander hacían eco.

* * *

— Es sólo una chica —Susurró Nott al observar como su mejor amigo se quedaba pegado observando la entrada mientras una Rose Weasley bastante desaliñada entraba a la fiesta. Su maquillaje estaba corrido por debajo de sus ojos, su cabello estaba despeinado y su ropa estaba desarmada.

Ese no era el problema de Scorpius, para él ella seguía viéndose linda, le parecía linda con lo que sea que la chica se pusiera.

Suspiró. El problema es que detrás de la chica venía un moreno alto, de cabello oscuro y corto y de grande ojos verdes. Estaba aferrada a ella por la cintura.

— Lo sé —Respondió Scorpius luego de tragar saliva con pesadez.

Roxanne y Dana llamaron a la chica de cabello castaño, quien se acercó con el rostro serio.

— Eh, Rose, ¿quién es él? —Preguntó Roxanne con una sonrisa pícara al muchacho que venía con su prima.

La castaña miró hacia atrás, donde estaba el tipo quien la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

— ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó esta vez ella. El moreno miró a la castaña y frunció el cejo.

— Dan —Susurró casi perplejo de que Rose se le haya olvidado su nombre.

— Dan —Repitió la castaña—, iremos por ahí, las veo luego.

Rose continuó con su camino, dejando a ambas muchachas atrás.

Cuando los ojos azules de ella se pegaron en los grises de él, fue la primera vez que Scorpius corrió su vista de la chiquilla, miró a sus amigos e hizo el intento de una sonrisa, sin embargo, no alcanzó a llegar a ser una sonrisa, más bien logró hacer una mueca.

— Vamos, Scorpius —Habló Chris desde su lado, tendiéndole un vaso de quizá qué cosa—, salud por nuestra amistad.

—Por los tres mosqueteros, querido, Scorpius —Siguió Nott. Scorpius asintió y de un zarpazo se bebió el contenido de su vaso.

* * *

La música fuerte, el aroma a cigarrillos mezclado con alguna droga y sudor, los cuerpos bailando de un lado a otro, la risa que se oía por encima de la música.

Ella estaba a su lado, forzando una sonrisa cada que los amigos de su novio soltaban una broma o una anécdota que supuestamente debía ser "divertida".

James tenía una botella de cerveza en sus manos y bebía cada que no se reía por alguna cosa que hayan dicho sus amigos o cuando estaba hablando sobre algún nuevo movimiento de juego para el próximo partido.

Suspiró resignada, la verdad es que su presencia en aquel lugar no le interesaba mucho a nadie, siquiera a James, sí que lo mejor sería salir de ahí, sobre todo porque se sentía completamente ahogada.

Se encaminó hacía el baño sin decir una palabra a nadie. El aroma a vomito le golpeó la cara apenas entró al baño, se apresuró a alcanzar la ventana y abrirla para que el aroma menguara aunque sea un poco. Al fin pudo dejar salir el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones.

Se acercó al lavamanos y se mojó el rostro, esperando que las nauseas se fueran de su cuerpo y poder volver a la fiesta y hacer como si nada pasase.

Apoyó sus manos en el lavamanos y apretó con fuerzas, observando su estómago, que, ya no era el mismo de antes, ella lo sentía, sabía que estaba un poco más abultado, ya no era plano, ahora tenía casi una leve curva que si se prestaba mucha atención se lograba notar.

Sobresaltada se giró cuando oyó la puerta del baño abrirse, los ojos marrones de James estaban fijos en ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ann? —Preguntó James casi con voz dolida, como si supiera que la chica le estaba ocultando algo.

Annie sonrió forzadamente.

— Nada —Respondió, sin quitar aquella sonrisa pesada en su rostro—, me vine a lavar la cara, estaba saliendo nuevamente para ir contigo —Aseguró.

James negó ligeramente con la cabeza, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— No, claro que no. Tú me ocultas algo, Annie, quiero saber qué diablos es —Habló el muchacho de cabello oscuro cruzando ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Annie se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto nervioso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su novio.

— ¿Por qué estás ocultándome cosas, Annie? —Preguntó el muchacho, al darse cuenta que su novia no hacía amague de querer hablar, la pelirroja pegó sus ojos verdes en el rostro compungido de su novio—, ¿hay algo malo que esté sucediendo contigo?, o es que acaso ya no confías en mi, ¿eh?

La chica se apresuró a negar con rapidez.

— No es eso —Respondió con voz ronca, sintiendo como un nudo se implantaba en su pecho.

— Entonces, ¿qué es?, ¿te has aburrido ya de mí? —Cuestionó el chico con voz dolida.

— James —Masculló la pelirroja, casi dolida por sus palabras.

— Te has estado alejando de mí cada vez más, Annabella —Aseguró el muchacho, sin quitar sus ojos castaños de los verdes de su novia—, y quiero saber la verdad, ahora, del por qué estás haciéndome esto.

— ¿Estás seguro que aquí es un lugar apropiado para que hablemos, James? —Preguntó la chica, yéndose por la deriva, aunque, si se pensaba bien, estaba claro que en un baño no era un buen lugar para conversar con su pareja un tema tan delicado, ni menos dentro de una fiesta.

— ¿Y cuándo sería ese momento?, porque ya he esperado suficiente como para esperar más, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —Cuestionó con voz ronca, más ronca de lo normal.

— No hablaré aquí, James, ni menos contigo en ese estado —Rebatió la chica, el olor a cerveza que emanaba el cuerpo de James le golpeaba la nariz.

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

— Entonces será cuando su reina me lo diga, ¿está bien para ti, Annabella? —Preguntó con evidente tono sarcástico.

La chica lo miró, más que dolida.

— Detente James —Suplicó la muchacha.

— Bien, me detendré —Respondió—, mientras, tú puedes irte a la real mierda si es lo que quieres —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir del baño completamente ofuscado.

Annie se mordió el labio con fuerzas, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, sin embargo, sólo logró dañarse los labios, porque las lágrimas de igual manera escaparon de sus ojos.

Se acercó a la salida del baño conteniendo los sollozos y salió dispuesta a buscar cualquier cosa que le hiciera pasar de una vez por todas el mal rato. Encontró una botella de _ron _aun lado de la puerta, casi escondida. Salió de la casa con rapidez, caminando por la vereda hasta llegar a una esquina.

Se sentó en la cuneta, dejando, por primera vez, escapar un sollozo ahogado. Abrió la botella y le dio un largo trago. Gimoteó nuevamente, mientras que con su mano desocupada se limpiaba las lágrimas con rabia.

Dio otro largo sorbo a la botella.

— Quiero que salgas de mí —Sollozó, tocándose su estómago con violencia—, no te quiero aquí.

Sus gemidos fueron menguando, ella le dio otro sorbo a su botella, sin embargo, apenas y la boca de la botella tocó sus labios fue arrebatado con profunda rabia la botella de sus manos. Fue consciente cuando la botella cayó al suelo y se reventó en miles de pedazos de vidrio. Subió su vista para toparse con los ojos castaños oscuros de Dana, mirándola fijamente, casi con reproche.

— ¿Qué diablos…?

— No se supone que hagas eso, Annie —Respondió a la pregunta no formulada de la pelirroja—, estás embarazada —La acusó.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos casi como dos pelotas de tenis, su boca se abría y se cerraba casi como un pez fuera del agua, intentando formular una frase coherente.

— ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? —Preguntó la chica apenas pudo dejar salir su voz.

— "_Una responsabilidad que no puedes rechazar, una responsabilidad que llegará aunque no lo quieras"_, no parezco idiota, ¿o sí?, además, puede hasta que se te note un poco—Repitió casi las mismas palabras que había dicho ella hace unas cuantas semanas atrás mientras veía el entrenamiento de James—. ¿Se lo has dicho a James? —Cuestionó la castaña, sentándose a un lado de la pelirroja en la cuneta, Annie sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa—, ¿se lo has dicho a alguien?

— Creo que no me lo he dicho ni a mí misma —Fue su respuesta, con voz ronca, mirando hacia el frente casi sin ver.

— ¿Y cuándo lo harás? —Preguntó la castaña en un susurro.

— No creo que sea capaz de hacerlo, Dana —Contestó, sin mirarla.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Porque no estoy lista.

Dana la miró fijamente, esperando que ella continuase con su respuesta, sin embargo, Annie volvió a cerrar sus labios, dándole a entender que no había más que responder. La castaña suspiró levemente.

— Nadie lo está, Annie —Aseguró la chica, buscando con su mano la mano de la pelirroja, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, dándole un suave apretón, dándole a entender que podía contar con ella.

La chica de ojos verdes sonrió levemente y miró a su compañera por el rabillo de los ojos.

— Gracias, Dana —Susurró Annie, la castaña volvió a apretarle la mano—. Albus va a odiarme, ¿no lo crees?

La castaña apretó sus labios con fuerzas y corrió la vista de la chica, mirando hacia el frente.

Sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa.

— Albus no es de los de que odia, no lo hará —Afirmó Dana—, seguro que le dolerá pero se le pasará, además que tiene a tantas chicas detrás de él que de seguro con una de ellas podrá olvidarlo.

— Seguro —Testificó la pelirroja, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios—. Te tendrá a ti también.

Dana le devolvió la mirada y asintió, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

— También —Respondió la castaña.

El silencio las envolvió, pero a ninguna de las dos pareció molestarles realmente. Lo mejor sería irse cada a una a su casa, después de todo ese lugar no era para ninguna de las dos en ese preciso momento.

* * *

El vomito cayó al suelo, salpicando sus zapatillas, cosa que no hizo más que darle más nauseas y hacerle botar todo lo que tenía dentro de su estómago nuevamente.

Todo le daba vueltas, todo. Sintió la mano de Chris en su espalda, masajeándole, dándole palabras que él siquiera lograba a entender, luego de sentir que ya no tenía nada más que vomitar, se fue tambaleando hacía el otro lado del patio para tirarse en el pasto, lejos del vomito.

— Ya te sientes mejor, ¿verdad? —Fue lo que logró oír, la voz proveniente de Chris no hacía más que marearlo aún más.

— Cállate, Chris, por favor —Rogó, restregando su mano en su rostro, confundido. ¿Cuándo fue que bebió de más?, ni él mismo se acordaba.

Ahora, lo que le quedaba era irse a casa e intentar pasar desapercibido por su padre, cosa que le causaba más dolor de cabeza. Se quitó las manos de su rostro y miró el cielo.

Un rostro fue lo que logró visualizar, en vez de las estrellas. Pero no era cualquier rostro, ese rostro lo había visto varias veces, desde la realidad incluso hasta en sus sueños. Ese rostro pertenecía a _ella_ y a nadie más, ese rostro era ella… Ahora, saber si era realidad o ficción era algo que le estaba preocupando. ¿Acaso estaba llegando a delirar con Rose Weasley?, ¿acaso se estaba muriendo de una sobredosis o de un coma etílico?

— Sé tú, Scorpius, sólo sé tú —Fue lo que susurró antes de quitarse de su campo de visión y desaparecer. ¿Realmente había sido Rose quién le había hablado?, porque aquello se le parecía con demasía a su voz.

— Chris… —Llamó a su compañero, este se dejó ver dentro de su campo visual—, ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa? —Fue su pregunta y al parecer había sido una aceptación, ya que, lo último que recuerda es estar encima de una cama acolchada, sin gritos, ni sermones, era obvio que no estaba en su casa.

Cerró sus ojos y se fue hundiendo en la oscuridad de su mente.


End file.
